Bittersweet Blood (Hunkai Ver)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Jongin seorang single parent yang baru saja pindah ke rumah masa kecilnya. Dan Oh Sehun seorang kepala polisi muda yang tengah mengusut berita pembunuhan keji di distrik Gangseo. (Crackpair Hun and Kai, Changmin and Kai, and The others. Psst, Sooie as a toddler!) Please read and enjoy!
1. He's Coming

**Bittersweet Blood**

 **Genre : Drama/Tragedy**

 **Rating : M (For Mature Plot)**

 **Main : Hunkai (As Main), And You'll see the others**

 **WARNING : BL, OOC, Crack Pair, Mpreg, No Bash, ABSURD, TYPO(s), Gaje, JUST A FICTION OR ANOTHER UNIVERSE, LATAR DAN TEMPAT MURNI KARANGAN JOY *LOL**

 **To Anyone who such a great help**

 **To Anyone who always support me**

 **To Anyone who become my readers**

 **To Anyone who called HUNKAI SHIPPERS!**

 **All Chara are not belong to me, but story and plot is mine *Lol**

 **Summary :**

 **Jongin seorang single parent yang baru saja pindah ke rumah masa kecilnya. Dan Oh Sehun seorang kepala polisi muda yang tengah mengusut berita pembunuhan keji di distrik Gangseo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 _ **Aku tak akan pernah menyangka tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah memutuskan pindah ke Busan bersama putra kecilku.**_

 _ **Dan Oh Sehun si bungsu dari pemilik rumah tua itu adalah kepala kepolisian termuda di daerah Gangseo. Kami dulu bertetangga, tapi aku dan keluargaku harus pindah ke Seoul saat usiaku 7 tahun. Aku mengira jika kasus pembunuhan itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa padaku.**_

 _ **Tapi disuatu pagi, si pembunuh datang ke rumah kami dan memberikan peringatan jika ia akan kembali datang nanti malam untuk melakukan hal keji, dan mencuci tangannya dengan darah-darah korbannya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **He's Coming (BAB I)**

"Rumah tua yang di sana?" Jongin menatap sebuah rumah tua bergaya eropa dengan cat dinding berwarna putih gading yang nyaris terkelupas. Telunjuk mungil Kyungsoo (putranya) menunjuk dengan tatapan kengerian.

 _Dasar bocah_ , pikir Jongin. Anak itu memang punya imajinasi berlebihan tentang hantu, entah darimana balita 4 tahun itu mengerti cerita-cerita seram karena seingatnya, Jongin tak pernah menceritakan atau membiarkan putra kecilnya terkontraminasi cerita-cerita menyeramkan seperti itu.

Sepertinya saat di day care house, teman-teman Kyungsoo selalu bercerita hantu di hadapannya. Namja yang bukan lagi penyandang Nyonya Shim itu mengecup kecil pipi tembam putra semata wayangnya dengan seorang pengusaha muda kaya raya yang telah resmi bercerai beberapa bulan yang lalu, Shim Changmin namanya.

Kamar mereka memang berhadapan langsung dengan rumah tua itu. Rumah mewah yang sudah ada sejak Jongin kecil. Rumah itu dulu adalah rumah paling megah, dibandingkan rumah masa kecil Jongin yang minimalis berpagar hitam. Ibu dan ayahnya yang seorang pengusaha restoran itu tak terlalu menyukai rumah yang besar bak istana untuk ditempati. Jadi saat Jongin kecil bertanya: _"mengapa kita tidak membangun rumah besar seperti itu?"_ ayahnya yang tampan menjawab _, "kita hanya tinggal berempat, sayang. Jadi kita tidak membutuhkan rumah sebesar itu"_

Kini ayah dan ibunya lebih memilih menetap di Seoul dan mengembangkan perusahaan mereka. Ibunya yang desainer baju, dan Jongin yang lebih memilih kembali tinggal di Busan, di rumah minimalis mereka bersama putra semata wayangnya dan juga suami istri Han yang bertugas menjaga rumah keluarga Kim selama keluarga itu lebih memilih tinggal di Seoul.

"Tapi Coo takut, mom" rengeknya. Anak itu selalu membayangkan seorang namja jangkung seperti ayahnya dengan kulit pucat dan tatapan yang tajam. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sang ibu.

"tidak akan ada apa-apa selama mommy di sini dan Soo jadi anak yang baik"

"No! Coo mau pulang"

Jongin tertawa pelan, ia usap punggung sempit Kyungsoo dan bergumam jika mereka akan baik-baik saja. Terdengar dengkur halus dari bibir kecil itu. tidak akan susah bagi seorang ibu menenangkan buah hatinya. Jongin lebih ahli dibandingkan Changmin yang selalu membuat putra mereka berteriak dan menendangi mainan-mainannya.

Kalau bicara tentang Tuan Shim, namja itu mungkin sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus perusahaannya atau malah bersenang-senang di klub malam bersama yeoja-yeoja maupun namja-namja manis lainnya. Jongin sudah tidak mau ambil pusing, mereka sudah resmi bercerai beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kemudian Jongin memilih menetap di Busan bersama putra kecil mereka untuk meninggalkan sosok pria yang pernah berkhianat dan menyakiti perasaannya.

...

Kyungsoo sudah tidur, anak itu memang masih tidur di kamar ibunya sambil menunggu kamarnya rapih dan layak untuk ditempati.

Jongin tersenyum haru, putranya yang manis tertidur sambil mengemut ibu jari sesuatu yang telah menjadi kebiasaan balita 4 tahun itu. berulang kali Jongin melepas ibu jari itu dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo, anak itu tanpa sadar pasti akan mengemut ibu jarinya kembali sambil menangis. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Jongin tidak mau mengganggu tidur nyenyak buah hatinya dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan saja.

' _Lumah itu menyelamkan, mom'_ begitulah kalau kata Kyungsoo mengenai rumah tua yang berada tepat berhadapan dengan balkon kamar mereka.

Nyatanya memang begitu, dalam kesunyian ia menatap rumah tua itu dengan secangkir coklat hangat di tangannya. Jarum jam masih menunjukan pukul 9 malam, itu artinya sudah 3 setengah jam Kyungsoo tertidur.

Jongin ingat rumah itu. masih segar dalam ingatannya mengenai si pemilik kaya raya yang memiliki 3 orang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Mereka tampan, dengan tubuh semampai yang kerap kali dikagumi oleh para gadis di perumahan ini.

Tak ayal banyak gadis-gadis kecil yang bermimpi untuk menikahi satu dari tiga putra-putra tampan Tuan Oh dan tinggal di rumah besar itu.

Ada banyak cerita tentang masa kecilnya. Ingin rasanya ia bercerita. Tapi darimana dia musti memulai?

Oh Luhan

Oh Kris

Dan si bungsu Oh Sehun.

Itulah tiga nama yang Jongin ingat saat ia kecil dulu. Mereka memiliki wajah yang tampan dan jauh dari kata suram. Ah, betapa bangganya Tuan Oh pada ketiga orang itu. Pasti tiga orang putranya sudah menjadi namja-namja tampan yang sukses dan memiliki keluarga kecil seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh para gadis kecil di distrik ini.

...

"Pagi kakek..Pagi nenek" suara cempreng Kyungsoo menyapa suami istri Han yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di rumah minimalis ini.

"Pagi, bibi.. pagi paman" Jongin menurunkan putranya dari gendongannya—membiarkan Kyungsoo berlari memeluk paman Han dan bermanja-manja.

"Ah, Pancake Kimchi" namja berkulit tan itu menatap senang tumpukan pancake Kimchi yang dibuat bibi Han untuk sarapan. "Sudah lama tidak makan ini"

Bibi Han lantas tertawa kecil. Mereka adalah pengasuh Jongin saat namja itu masih sekecil Kyungsoo. Dan masih dipekerjakan di rumah itu untuk menunggui dan merawat rumah masa kecil Jongin. Mereka sangat menyayangi Jongin, mengingat keduanya yang tidak bisa dikaruniai seorang anak sejak masih muda dulu, kasihan.

"mommy, Coo mau"

Orang-orang dewasa itu tertawa gemas dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang merengek di atas pangkuan paman Han. Jongin sudah mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak manja, tapi Paman Han tetap memanjakan tuan mudanya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti layaknya cucu sendiri.

"Turun!" titah Jongin.

"baiklah"—merenggut lucu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Jonginie" kata paman Han. "Paman masih kuat untuk memangku Sooie" begitulah suami istri Han, mereka orang-orang ramah penuh perhatian yang sayangnya terlalu sabar dalam menghadapi ujian yang telah Tuhan berikan.

Kyungsoo mendekati mommy-nya. Menerima suapan potongan pancake kecil dan mengunyahnya pelan. "Enak" pujinya. Matanya menutup dengan bahu terangkat. "lagi, mom" pintanya, sambil membuka mulut kecilnya—bersiap menerima satu suapan lagi.

"Uri Kyungsoo suka?" tanya Bibi Han.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengecup kecil pipi sang ibu. "Coo lapal" katanya.

Jongin tertawa pelan, ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Kemudian meletakan potongan pancake ke atas piring plastik bergambar tokoh anak-anak dan membiarkan Kyungsoo memakan pancake-nya sendiri.

...

Selama tinggal di Busan, Jongin selalu memantau perkembangan bisnis rumah makannya yang dibantu oleh Kim Jungkook, adik laki-lakinya yang tahun ini sudah berusia 23 tahun. Mereka hanya terpaut 2 tahun, dan Jungkook tumbuh menjadi seorang playboy namun sayangnya tampan.

Changmin terus-terusan menghubunginya—meminta Jongin untuk kembali padanya. Ah, Changmin pasti sedang mabuk! Jongin tahu betul bagaimana laki-laki itu bertingkah. Changmin seperti bukan dirinya saat sedang mabuk, dan kata-kata _'I love you, dont leave me, honey'_ Jongin bisa membayangkan tampang _teler_ Changmin saat mengatakan hal itu.

"daddy, coo tadi bla..bla..bla..bla"

Kyungsoo bercerita pada ayahnya tentang kejadian yang mereka alami selama di Busan. Anak itu terlihat senang sekali. Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana Jongin bisa menjauhkan putra kecilnya itu dari mantan suaminya?

' _Well, Soo baby..dimana mommy mu?'_

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang bersembunyi di belakang laptop. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk menutup mulut, tapi sayangnya bocah kecil itu memang tidak akan pernah bisa berkata bohong.

Jongin mendesah pelan. Wajah manisnya menggantikan putranya di layar laptop dan membuat namja 33 tahun itu sumringah.

" _Kau terlihat err—cantik"_

"Thanks"

Changmin selalu memujinya cantik bilamana namja itu sedang ingin menikmati tubuhnya dan berbagi kehangatan di malam yang dingin. Yah, setidaknya dia bisa memperlakukan Jongin dengan sangat lembut saat bercinta.

" _Well, Jongin"_

"Ya?"

" _Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"_

"Tentu saja, Chwang"

Changmin terkekeh pelan. Itu adalah panggilan mesra Jongin untuknya. Ah, dia jadi rindu mantan istrinya.

Mereka mulai hanyut dalam obrolan-obrolan kecil tentang kasus pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu di daerah perumahan dimana Jongin tinggal.

Orang-orang ramai membicarakan, karena sudah dua rumah disatroni pembunuh yang sama. Hal itu lantas membuat Changmin merasa khawatir pada mantan istrinya dan juga putra kecil mereka.

"Jangan khawatir! Kami akan baik-baik saja" begitulah kata Jongin, seolah tidak merasa takut dengan apa yang pastinya bisa terjadi bilamana dia tidak berhati-hati.

* * *

.

.

.

 **He's Coming (BAB II)**

Jongin mulai merasa resah dengan tetangga-tetangga yang kerap kali membicarakan pembunuhan itu kian menyeruak di perumahan elit ini. Mereka terus berbicara—entah untuk apa, seolah pembunuh itu lebih cerdik dari polisi-polisi yang memburunya.

Ini kelewatan, pikirnya. Ia mengendarai mobil seorang diri untuk melihat tempat yang akan ia dirikan rumah makan jilid dua miliknya di kota ini. Kyungsoo terus mengoceh, anak itu terlihat menggemaskan dengan kaos pororo dan celana pendek selutut serta sepatu baby converse berwarna coklat.

Kendaraan-kendaraan mulai bergerak, dan beberapa menit kemudian mantan istri Tuan Shim itu tiba di tempat parkir sebuah kantor kecil, pikirannya kembali dipenuhi bisnis rumah makan yang hendak ia bangun di daerah ini.

"Nyonya Shim"

Jongin baru saja turun dari mobil sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Kyungsoo. "Ya?" mendapati seorang namja yang tampak familiar dimatanya.

"Byun Baek" katanya.

"Ahh..Jongin" namja itu juga terlihat memastikan.

Kedua orang itu berpelukan. Sudah lama sekali Jongin tidak bertemu dengan kawan masa kecilnya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, ini putramu" Baekhyun mencubit pelan pipi tembam Kyungsoo. "lucunya"

"ah, iya.. bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik-baik saja" jawabnya. "Kau tahu, Jong? Si Yoda itu melamarku sebulan yang lalu" Baekhyun memamerkan sebuah cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya.

Jongin tertawa pelan. Sudah jadi rahasia umum (saat mereka kanak-kanak) jika dua orang yang terkenal cerewet itu saling menyukai. "Wah, selamat ya, Baek" ucap Jongin.

"lalu dimana Tuan Choi? Aku tidak melihatnya" Jongin celingak-celinguk, mencari keberadaan orang yang hendak membantunya membangun rumah makan tak jauh dari kantor milik seorang arsitek muda bernama Choi Minho.

"dia sedang On the way, sebentar lagi tiba kok" kata Baekhyun.

Mereka duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna merah maroon panjang di ruang tunggu. Baekhyun bekerja menjadi seorang sekertaris yang mengatur jadwal namja tampan itu. "Oh, bagaimana kabarmu, Nyonya Shim?"

Jongin tersenyum simpul. Kyungsoo memeluk boneka penguinnya erat-erat. "Baik..Oh, jangan panggil aku Nyonya Shim—kami sudah tidak lagi bersama, Baek" jawabnya.

...

Jongin menyipitkan kedua matanya. Dan akhirnya, setelah sekian lama rumah itu sepi tak berpenghuni. sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna putih terparkir di depan rumah.

Mungkin salah satu putra dari Tuan Oh baru saja pulang setelah sekian lama mereka meninggalkan rumah mewah itu.

Siapa? Mungkinkah si sulung? Si tengah? Ataukah si Bungsu? Bibi Han bilang, si sulung sudah menikah satu tahun yang lalu dan sempat menginap di rumah itu selama beberapa hari.

"Oh itu si bungsu" kata bibi Han, seraya mengaduk pelan sup jagungnya.

"dengar-dengar si Bungsu jadi anggota kepala kepolisian di distrik ini" katanya lagi. Dia berucap bangga, dan menceritakan betapa tampan dan gagahnya bungsu keluarga Oh itu.

Jongin tidak merasa terkejut. Well, dia sudah menduga-duga jika tiga orang itu pasti akan menjadi sosok tampan yang digandrungi para wanita—mungkin juga namja.

Melihat bibi Han yang memuji ketiganya tanpa basa-basi. Jongin jadi tahu, dan bisa menebak seperti apa tampang mereka sekarang. Apalagi melihat mobil sport yang terparkir di dalam halaman rumah besar itu. Tapi dia tak mau menebak-nebak berapa gaji seorang polisi di jaman sekarang.

Apalagi di kota kecil di tengah-tengah kota Metropolitan besar seperti Busan. Kalau mengingat distrik yang ia tinggali bukan termasuk salah satu distrik seperti Gangnam, Jongin jadi bisa menebak ke arah mana putra bungsu Oh mendapatkan mobil mewah itu.

"mereka orang-orang yang baik dan ramah" kata bibi Han.

"Oh, iya?"

Bibi Han mengangguk. Jongin merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang hitam kecoklatan itu. ia tengah memangku Kyungsoo dan tak henti-hentinya membaui aroma strawberry di rambut anaknya.

"mungkin kita bisa memberinya seloyang cake atau semangkuk kare?"

Bibi Han tertawa pelan, "bibi sudah menyiapkannya" menunjuk sebuah mangkuk keramik dengan tutup yang menawan di atasnya.

Seperti biasa, bibi Han memang orang yang baik hati pada tetangga.

Dia orang yang gemar memasak, tak heran jika hanya dalam waktu 2 hari saja Jongin sudah merasa betah di sini. Begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo, bocah itu jadi doyan makan dan naik 1 Kg selama di sini.

Changmin pasti senang anaknya tumbuh sehat, pikir Jongin.

...

"Oh—Hallo" Jongin membungkuk hormat, tapi merasa kikuk saat sosok tampan bertubuh jangkung membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Darimana kau masuk?" tanyanya acuh.

"A..aku" Jongin gugup, aduh bagaimana ini?

"p..pintu gerbangnya tidak terkunci" jawabnya, jujur.

Hey, itu bukan kesalahan atau pun ketidak sopanan Jongin. Salahkan saja si Tampan Oh yang tidak mengunci gerbang rumahnya dan membiarkan orang lain masuk.

"Oh"

Jongin menyodorkan semangkuk sup tomat buatan bibi Han. Sekilas Jongin bisa melihat wajah si bungsu Oh yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap tampan dengan wajah juteknya yang menurut Jongin (dulu) adalah wajah paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada.

"I..ini dari bibi Han"

"Bibi Han? Kau putra Tuan Kim?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo sedang bermain di kamarnya seorang diri.

"Silahkan masuk!"

"No, Thanks" ucap Jongin, menolak halus.

"katakan terimakasih pada bibi Han. Dan kau, aku Oh Sehun"

Nasib telah begitu baik mempertemukan Jongin dengan si bungsu Oh dan berkenalan dengannya. Jongin tak pernah menyangka, jika akhirnya ia bisa mengobrol dengan namja tampan ini. Bahkan untuk sejenak ia bisa melupakan rasa patah hatinya dan juga Changmin yang entah sedang apa di luar sana.

"jika butuh sesuatu, jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku" kata Sehun, ia mengantar Jongin pulang tepat di depan pagar rumah minimalisnya yang terletak beberapa meter dari rumah besar Sehun.

"apa itu tidak merepotkanmu, Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sahutnya. "masuklah! Segera kunci gerbang dan semua pintu"

...

Jongin mengikuti saran Oh Sehun. Ia mengunci semua pintu termasuk jendela dan pintu kamarnya.

Entah mengapa ia harus mengikuti saran si kepala kepolisian muda itu. Hasilnya terbukti lebih dramatis dari yang pernah ia duga. Ia menemukan pintu belakang rumahnya yang nyaris rusak karena seseorang yang mungkin saja hendak memasuki rumahnya.

Tapi Jongin tetap berpikir positif, ia tidak mau repot-repot melapor ke kantor polisi karena memang tidak mau terlalu banyak menambah masalahnya. Apalagi ibunya di Seoul pasti akan sangat mencemaskan dirinya dan juga putra kecilnya itu.

Inilah awal yang tidak disangka-sangka. Oh Sehun tiba seorang diri dengan memakai kemeja putih dan sweater hitam, serta celana bahan yang senada dengan warna sweaternya yang terlihat pas untuk tungkai panjangnya itu.

"maaf, tapi aku seorang polisi! Aku harus memastikan seorang warga aman di distrik ini" ujarnya, ketika Jongin menolak Oh Sehun untuk memeriksa keadaan rumahnya.

"Tapi Sehun-ssi, aku merasa tidak ada yang terjadi dengan rumah ini" dia berkata bohong. Nyatanya tadi pagi ia menemukan pintu belakang rumahnya dijebol paksa oleh seseorang.

Sehun tak peduli, ia tetap berjalan memasuki rumah Jongin dan memeriksa beberapa kejanggalan di rumah itu.

Kyungsoo kecil bersembunyi di belakang ibunya saat Oh Sehun mulai memeriksa seluruh ruangan kecuali kamar yang dihuni Jongin dan putranya.

"Sehun-ssi, aku punya wewenang atas rumahku" Seru Jongin, mulai tak suka dengan tindakan Sehun yang menurutnya seenaknya itu.

Jongin terus mengikuti Sehun yang sudah tiba di pintu belakang yang menghubungkan halaman belakang rumahnya dan dapur.

Sehun tak peduli, alisnya nampak bertaut.

"seseorang mencoba menjebol pintu ini"

"Apa?"

Bibi Han dan suaminya terkejut.

"kau tampak tak terkejut" Sehun berkata. Menilai seenaknya saja, dan mengambil ponsel di kantung celananya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu hal ini?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"mungkin tadi malam kau bisa tidur nyenyak" katanya, sembari memotret barang bukti di rumah itu. "Tapi tidak untuk nanti malam"

"Nak Sehun, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Paman Han bertanya, ia mencoba tenang—istrinya ketakutan.

Sehun menoleh, ia memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Tatapannya berkali-kali melirik Jongin, lalu terdengar ia menghela napas pelan—seolah menahan untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang menakutkan.

"Tidakah paman dan bibi tahu Tentang berita pembunuhan yang akhir-akhir ini beredar di distrik ini?"

Bibi dan paman Han mengangguk.

"orang itu masih belum tertangkap, tapi selalu menunjukan tanda-tanda jika ia hendak beraksi" katanya.

Jongin belum pernah merasa setakut ini. Apalagi ada Kyungsoo yang menangis di pelukannya, pertanda ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

"dan ini salah satu tanda-tanda yang kami dapatkan dari salah satu korban yang selamat"

Matanya yang tajam menatap Jongin.

"lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Jongin.

Paman dan Bibi Han ikut cemas. Bagaimana jika kejadian yang tidak-tidak menimpa mereka?

"kalian bisa tinggal di rumahku" jawabnya. "malam ini kami akan melakukan patroli di rumah kalian"

"Mommy, hiks"

Jongin mengusap lembut punggung mungil Kyungsoo. _"Its, okay, dear! Mommy is here_ " menenangkan Kyungsoo yang menangis ketakutan.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki rumah besar itu. rumah seram kalau kata Kyungsoo. Tapi nyatanya dalamnya tidak terlihat seram, ruangan demi ruangan masih terawat dan begitu banyak figura-figura terpajang indah di dinding.

Dia tak pernah membayangkan seperti apa masuk dan tinggal di rumah besar itu. Tapi sekarang, ia malah bukan sekedar masuk, tapi juga akan tinggal beberapa hari di rumah besar Oh itu.

"ini kamarmu" Sehun menyalakan saklar lampu setelah meletakan koper sedang berisi pakaian Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Kamarnya cukup besar, dan Jongin bisa melihat figura-figura seorang wanita cantik di kamar itu. "Kamalnya bethal" Kyungsoo menatap kagum ruangan itu.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Ini kamar ibuku" katanya. "dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di sini"

"ibumu cantik" puji Jongin. Tapi dia memang tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rupa Nyonya Oh, karena yeoja itu sudah meninggal dunia.

"trims"

Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya dan menaiki kasur king size itu. "Paman, Coo boleh tidul dicini?"

Sehun mengangguk, "tentu saja! Kau akan tidur di sini untuk beberapa waktu"

.

.

.

Jungkook hendak menerjang tubuh mungil tanpa busana di bawahnya, jika saja ponsel di meja nakas itu tidak berdering. Ia berdecak sebal meraih ponsel itu dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup singkat bibir cherry pacarnya, Jimin yang masih berusia 18 tahunan itu.

' _Mommy is Calling'_ semakin membuat kedua matanya memutar sebal. Ish, mengganggu saja, pikirnya.

"Hallo, mom"

' _kau dimana? Mommy dapat telepon dari kepolisian Gangseo. Cepat pulang sekarang! Dan kunjungi kakakmu di sana'_

"Mom~"

' _No Buts, Kookie! Kasihan kakak dan keponakanmu, mereka dalam bahaya'_

*Pip

Jungkook meletakan asal ponsel mahalnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Sayang?" suara lembut Jimin menyadarkannya.

Namja manisnya itu menatapnya khawatir. Jimin mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jungkook. Menatap pacar 23 tahunnya itu dengan gaya imutnya yang khas.

"aahnn, Kookieeh" Jimin mengerang nikmat saat telunjuk nakal Jungkook mulai menusuk-tusuk puting merahnya yang sudah menegang.

"Malam ini tidak dulu, sayang" ujar Jungkook.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, "kenapa?"

"aku harus cepat-cepat pergi ke Busan. Kakakku dalam bahaya"

"Astaga, Jongin hyung"

Jungkook tersenyum simpul, "maafkan aku..aku tak akan lama" ucapnya, seraya mengecup sayang kening Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk pelan, ia mengancingi kemeja Jungkook yang kebetulan masih terpasang di badan atletisnya.

.

.

.

"kau tak bisa menyalahkan mereka" Sehun berkata pelan.

Jongin menatap ke arah rumah minimalisnya yang kata Sehun sedang dijaga oleh beberapa rekan Sehun dalam penangkapan tersangka pembunuhan itu.

"Aku tahu" Kata Jongin, ia merasa sedih dan mulai menyesali tingkahnya yang gegabah dan sok ingin tinggal sendiri di rumah itu.

Sehun melirik Jongin, dalam hati ia berharap ada kemajuan dalam kasus pembunuhan ini.

"kau tak mungkin kembali ke sini kalau bukan suatu alasan kan, Sehun-ssi?"

Namja itu menghela napas pelan. Bukannya dia tak pernah mengingat Jongin—tetangga depan rumahnya saat kanak-kanak. Dia masih mengingat keluarga Kim tetangganya yang punya dua orang anak dan tinggal di depan rumahnya. Hanya saja keluarga mereka cenderung tertutup setelah kematian ibu kandungnya di Tulcea, Rumania.

Sehun berdehem pelan. "kelihatannya begitu" jawabnya. "seorang polisi—apalagi kepala kepolisian daerah sepertiku punya banyak musuh. Kau tahu itukan?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut mantel tidur saja, karena ia terlalu bodoh untuk meninggalkan piyamanya di rumah itu. Andai Sehun si mesum seperti Changmin, mungkin Sehun akan menerkam Jongin dan menelanjangi namja manis itu di atas ranjang empuknya yang besar. Tapi tidak! Sehun tidak seperti Changmin. Sehun seorang pria terhormat! Mana mungkin ia memperlakukan Jongin seperti itu.

"aku mendapatkan informasi jika target selanjutnya adalah Pivet 13th street. Itu artinya daerah dimana rumahku berada" Sehun berkata lagi.

"Apa?" Jongin sedikit merasa kikuk saat Sehun kembali menatapnya.

"Tidak" jawabnya. "hanya saja, kau tidak kedinginan hanya memakai mantel tidurmu tanpa piyama?"

"Ehh itu..i..itu.. sudahlah, jangan berpikir macam-macam! Aku tidak sedang menggodamu tau"

Sehun tertawa meremehkan. "aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu" katanya.

"Baiklah" Jongin terlihat jengkel. "lalu sampai kapan aku bisa kembali ke rumahku?"

"entahlah" sahutnya.

Jongin berjengit kaget, tetapi Sehun yang sedang menikmati kopi americano-nya kelihatan tidak mau tahu. "karena pembunuh itu sangat pendendam dan akan melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk mendapatkan targetnya"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/n :

 **Hallo..**

 **Yups..**

 **Aku bawa fanfic baru yang sedikit nyeleneh dan gatau kenapa aku bisa menulis alur seperti ini. Aku tahu ini agak sedikit rancu, atau apapun kalian menyebutnya. Aku Cuma mau sedikit curcol kalo akhir2 ini aku punya sedikit masalah dan menuangkannya ke dalam cerita fiksi. Ada yang kepo? Atau ada yang keberatan? Ini Cuma cerita fiksi lho ya! Jangan diambil hati..Bagi kalian yang homophobic aku saranin untuk menjauh! Udah itu aja sih ya. Intinya sih ini lanjut atau enggak? *Lol (Tapi kalian harus review! No sider *Plaked..hehehehe bercanda)**

 **Mind To Review?**


	2. Pseudo (Bayangan Hitam)

**Bittersweet Blood**

 **Genre : Drama/Tragedy**

 **Rating : M (For Mature Plot)**

 **Main : Hunkai (As Main), And You'll see the others**

 **WARNING : BL, OOC, Crack Pair, Mpreg, No Bash, ABSURD, TYPO(s), Gaje, JUST A FICTION OR ANOTHER UNIVERSE**

 **...**

 _ **Sosok laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dengan coat hitam terlihat di taman belakang rumah besar itu. Memakai tudung dan sebuah masker sehingga Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa tahu seperti apa raut wajah yang tersembunyi di balik masker itu. –Bittersweet Blood (Chapter 2 –Pseudo)**_

* * *

 **Pseudo (BAB I)**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin selalu membantu Oh Sehun, si The Police Chief yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa keluarga kecilnya dari kasus pembunuhan yang nyaris menghilangkan nyawanya dan tiga orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Ia membantu, seperti menyirami tanaman, atau apapun yang bisa ia lakukan. Belum lagi bibi Han jatuh sakit—terlalu terkejut mendengar target pembunuhan yang jatuh di rumah mereka.

Ia sempat berpikir, usia Sehun masih terlalu muda untuk disebut kapten atau apapun yang bisa mengarah pada seorang kepala kepolisian di daerah itu. distrik mereka memang tidak terlalu ramai, hanya seperti distrik kecil di tengah kota metropolitan seperti Busan.

Rumah besar Tuan Oh memang tampak seram, meskipun di dalamnya besar dan mewah. Setiap pagi terasa dingin dan sepi, mirip sekali scene-scene istana vampire di Eropa sana. Tidak heran, mengingat namja Oh itu yang masih memiliki darah-darah Rumania yang ia dapatkan dari mendiang ibunya.

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 5.30 KST. Masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas. Tapi mengingat kebiasaan Oh Sehun yang selalu bersiap pukul 06.00 pagi, membuat Jongin harus membiasakan diri bangun lebih awal dari orang yang paling dihormati di distrik kecil ini.

Rumah ini memiliki pintu dapur dan jendela kaca besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan halaman belakang keluarga Oh yang luas dan seperti hutan mencekam. Jongin tak pernah tahu sesuatu di balik rimbunnya pohon-pohon di halaman belakang rumah besar itu.

Tapi menurut teman-teman masa kecilnya, rumah itu memang bertemu langsung dengan hutan di belakang rumahnya. Jadi tidak heran jika ada hewan-hewan seperti rusa atau hewan apapun yang kerap kali terlihat di sana.

Rumah ini cukup besar, dan di Pivet 13th street disebelah timur memang termasuk perumahan yang jarang berpenghuni. jarak rumah antar tetangga pun juga berjauhan. Tinggal disini memang nyaman dan tentram, tapi jika tak punya kendaraan tidak akan bisa kemana-mana.

Kyungsoo kecil bahkan berteriak senang saat melihat anak rusa yang bermain di halaman belakang rumah Tuan Oh yang luas. Dia meminta Jongin untuk mendekat dan memberi makan makhluk manis itu.

Namun Sehun melarang mereka, karena rusa bisa menyeruduk manusia dan membahayakan untuk mereka. Entah bagaimana bisa, ibunya yang cantik itu menghubungi Oh Sehun dan meminta namja itu untuk menjaga Jongin selama pembunuh itu masih terlalu gesit untuk di tangkap.

Hawanya masih berkabut, entah mengapa membuat Jongin merasa gundah. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dan nalurinya yang peka segera menangkap adanya masalah yang tidak beres.

Pandangannya tertuju ke arah jendela. Ia mengecilkan api pada kitchen stove klasik milih keluarga Oh dan berjalan mendekati jendela besar itu. matanya yang hitam kecoklatan menangkap siluet tubuh jangkung seseorang memakai coat hitam dengan tudung menutupi kepala dan masker pada wajahnya.

Hanya mata bertemu mata, Jongin tak bisa mengenali laki-laki itu. Keanehan membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Jongin merasakan kengerian yang luar biasa.

 **Plukk..**

Jongin terkejut, dan refleks berbalik badan.

Sosok jangkung Oh Sehun dibalut piyama dan mantel tidur berwarna abu-abu gelap berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan kokoh nan dingin itu baru saja menyentuh bahunya.

Jongin mendesah pelan. Ia memegangi dadanya—mencoba melupakan rasa ngerinya. Di depannya ada Oh Sehun, si kapten, komander, atau apalah itu sebutannya, _Jongin sama sekali buta dengan pangkat-pangkat kepolisian_.

"ada apa?" tanya Oh Sehun. Suaranya yang berat tapi demi Tuhan—sexy itu bertanya. "kau tampak terkejut"

"Tidak..tidak apa-apa" jawab Jongin, ia melirik kitchen stove klasik yang masih menyala kecil. Ia baru ingat jika ia sedang memasak sup ikan _halaszle_ , yang Jongin tahu adalah makanan khas Rumania. (dia mencoba menyenangkan Sehun dengan hal-hal kecil seperti membuat sup khas Rumania yang ia searching di Google).

Jongin tersenyum manis saat maniks obsidian itu mencoba mencari tahu sesuatu dari maniks yang lebih terang.

Namja Oh itu membiarkan ibu satu orang anak itu berjalan ke arah kitchen stove dan mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di dalam panci.

"Halaszle"

Jongin menoleh, ia mengangguk pelan.

"itu makanan favorite keluarga kami saat berkunjung ke Rumania"

Dalam hati terasa senang. Itu artinya ia sudah bisa memuaskan Sehun dengan masakannya. Dia harap rasanya enak, karena kalau tidak bisa hancur reputasinya sebagai seorang ibu. Tapi Changmin (mantan suaminya) selalu memuji masakan Jongin adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ia makan.

"bagaimana?" Jongin harap-harap cemas. Semangkuk sup ia hidangkan untuk Oh Sehun.

"tidak terlalu pedas, tidak mengecewakan—seperti biasanya"

Jongin sumringah mendengarnya.

"mungkin kau bisa membawa ini ke kantor—dan membagikannya untuk rekan-rekanmu" Jongin berkata, ia hendak menuangkan sup itu ke dalam rantang.

"Tidak perlu!" seru Oh Sehun. "Aku tak ingin berbagi dengan apa yang sudah ku miliki"

 _Hell.._

Mengapa Jongin merasa malu?

Bahkan wajahnya terasa panas setelah Sehun berkata seperti itu. Oh Sehun memang tampan..tampan..tampan.. dan sekalinya Jongin berkata tampan, ia bahkan tidak akan bisa berhenti mengatakannya.

' _dia tampan sekali, Kookie'_ katanya pada sang adik saat Jungkook menghubunginya. Adiknya berdecih pelan, dan mengatakan jika Jongin terlalu berlebihan.

* * *

.

.

.

"Mom, kapan kita pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo kecil. Yang dimaksud pulang adalah pulang ke Seoul. Dimana ia bisa bertemu kawan-kawannya seperti Kim Do Young, namja cilik yang selalu bercerita tentang keindahan musim semi padanya.

Kyungsoo ingin pulang, bermain atau ber-hanami di Seoul bersama Doyoung di bawah pohon Sakura. Mereka menyebutnya berkencan, padahal tahu artinya saja juga tidak.

Jongin tertawa pelan, mau berapa kali pun ia menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo bahwa mulai saat ini dan seterusnya mereka akan tinggal di Gangseo. Itu artinya Kyungsoo kecil harus mencari teman baru pengganti Doyoung-nya.

"kita akan tinggal di sini, baby" mencoba sekali lagi, untuk menjelaskan. "selamanya" katanya, seraya meletakan novel klasik yang dipinjamnya dari Oh Sehun.

"celamanya? Itu altinya, coo tidak bica beltemu Doyoung?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Aniya" bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, dengan pipi tembamnya yang merah.

"Hiks, coo mau pulang"

Jongin tertawa, Kyungsoo menangis kejar. Mengerjai putranya adalah salah satu yang akan ia lakukan untuk melihat wajah malaikat itu. Ia peluk Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke dalam gendongannya.

"mommy cahat" katanya, dengan cadelnya yang khas.

...

Moon Teil memutar nomor telepon, kemudian mendengarkan beberapa saat dan meletakan kembali gagang telepon saat terdengar suara 'Tuts'. "orang itu tidak menjawabnya, _sir_ " katanya.

"mereka seperti ingin main-main dengan kita" Park Chanyeol, rekan kerjanya di kantor kepolisian menghela napasnya pelan.

Seseorang tiba memasuki ruangan itu, "bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"tidak ada jawaban, kapten" jawab Chanyeol.

Oh Sehun menghela napas pelan. Sebagai putra seorang komisaris jenderal polisi sekaligus cucu jenderal polisi membuatnya merasa payah dalam mengemban tugas.

 **Pip..**

Sehun membuka ponselnya, seseorang mengiriminya pesan.

 _From : Unknown_

 _Bagaimana, kapten?_

 _Suka dengan hadiah yang kuberikan?_

 _Aku selalu memantau keberadaanmu, KAPTEN!_

* * *

.

.

.

"dia punya rumah yang besar" Jungkook mengomentari rumah besar keluarga Oh yang seperti istana itu.

Jongin meletakan secangkir coklat hangat kesukaan adik bungsunya itu. Waktu baru menunjukan pukul 7 malam, dan rumah hanya diisi oleh keluarga kecilnya dan 3 orang polisi—bawahan Oh Sehun yang bertugas untuk mengawal mereka.

Sebenarnya Jongin merasa muak, tapi tak bisa menyalahkan Oh Sehun dengan statusnya yang cucu Jenderal Kepolisian. Maka Diberkatilah Oh Sehun dengan segala kesempurnaan yang ia miliki.

"ya, begitulah. Dia putranya komisaris Jenderal Oh Kibum"

"Hah, sudah kaya dari keluarga dia" Bisik Jungkook. Seraya menyeruput coklat hangatnya. "aku sama sekali tidak ingat dia"

Sang kakak tersenyum kecil. "usiamu baru 5 tahun saat itu. wajar saja jika kau lupa"

Jungkook tertawa, dia bertanya-tanya apakah kira-kira ia masih mengingat rumah masa kecilnya di ujung jalan sana? Rumahnya itu terlihat kosong dan gelap. Membuat namja 23 tahun itu bergidik ngeri. Seolah merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah mengintainya di sana.

"Changmin hyung mau datang tadinya. Tapi aku bilang tak perlu, karena kami sudah memastikan kalian aman di sini" tukasnya.

"kau berkata seperti itu?"

"ku pikir kau tidak mau melihatnya" Jungkook berdecak pelan.

"kau memang adikku yang terbaik" ia berkata dengan senyum manisnya.

* * *

.

.

Tanpa harus berpikir keras, Jungkook tahu jika kakak dan keponakannya akan aman selama ada namja jangkung berkulit putih pucat itu.

Jongin dan Sehun mengantarnya sampai ke mobil—hanya Jongin, sementara Oh Sehun hanya memperhatikan mereka dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh.

Sehun orang yang menyebalkan menurut Jungkook. Ia bersyukur tidak menjadi Kyungsoo atau malah hyungnya yang harus tinggal serumah dengan namja pucat itu.

Bahkan sampai saat ini ia tidak mengerti, mengapa ibunya meminta Sehun untuk menjaga kakak dan keponakannya sementara si pembunuh saja pasti sudah menyerah karena berkali-kali tidak mendapati siapapun di rumah kosong itu.

"kau bisa menginap, Kookie" kata Jongin. Kaca jendela mobil sengaja dibuka oleh sang adik.

Jungkook melirik Oh Sehun yang tengah melihat ke arah mereka. "tidak, terimakasih, hyung" ucapnya, menolak halus.

"Sehun orang yang baik meskipun terlihat angkuh"

Sang adik tersenyum simpul. "kalau begitu baik-baiklah dengannya!" tukasnya. "siapa tau dia bisa menggantikan Changmin hyung" candanya.

Jongin bersiap memukul kepala Jungkook jika adik tampannya itu tidak menutup kaca jendela mobilnya dan cengegesan jahil begitu.

"dasar jahil!"

"aku serius!" Jungkook menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya. "Pulang dulu ya, hyung"

.

.

.

* * *

"kenapa adikmu tidak menginap?" tanya Sehun, duduk di samping Jongin sambil meletakan laptop pribadinya di atas meja.

"dia sedang terburu-buru" jawab Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk paham. Ia mulai berkutat dengan laptopnya dengan berbagai macam laporan dari direktorat reserve kriminal yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Jongin.

"Nyonya Shim"

Jongin salah tingkah saat untuk pertama kalinya Sehun memanggilnya. Tapi malah Nyonya Shim yang ia sebutkan, sementara panggilan itu sudah ia lepas beberapa bulan yang lalu saat resmi berpisah dengan Tuan Shim.

"ah, itu"

"bisakah kau membuatkan aku teh hangat, Nyonya Shim?"

"Hm..mian, Sehun-ssi" katanya. "jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. kami sudah pisah beberapa bulan yang lalu"

Bungsu Oh itu merasa tidak enak, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Oh, sorry. Aku tidak tahu soal itu" ucapnya pelan.

"Ah, tapi aku akan membuatkan mu teh hangat" Jongin hendak beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi Sehun menahan pergelangannya, membuat Jongin yang tidak siap terjatuh di pangkuan laki-laki tampan itu.

"Se..Sehun-ssi—"

Jongin segera bangun dengan wajahnya yang merona. "A..aku ngantuk" ucapnya kikuk.

"ya..ah, kau harus segera tidur! i..ini sudah malam"

"Se..selamat malam, Sehun-ssi"

"hm"

Sehun menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup cepat. Shit, umpatnya dalam hati. Kenapa dia bisa begini? Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika tubuh Jongin terasa hangat dan membuatnya jadi err-candu begini.

...

"Mom" Kyungsoo ngelindur dalam tidurnya.

Balita manis itu memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat pinggang ramping sang ibu.

Jongin tersenyum, entah karena mengagumi wajah manis putranya atau mengingat kejadian saat dimana ia terjatuh ke atas pangkuan namja tampan itu. Wajahnya memanas, ia mengusap lembut punggung sempit Kyungsoo dan menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya diantara surai hitam kecoklatan buah hatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook mengemudi mobilnya dengan penuh hati-hati, dalam hati ia mengagumi pemandangan asri distrik kecil dimana ia pernah menghabiskan masa kecilnya selama 5 tahun di sini.

Suara hujan di luar sana mengalahkan deru mesin mobilnya. Jalanan yang gelap dan licin membuatnya harap-harap cemas dan berdoa semoga tak terjadi apa-apa di jalan.

Mata hitamnya tertuju pada gantungan mobil, dimana terdapat photo kekasih ABG-nya yang manis, Park Jimin. Usianya masih 18 tahun—17 tahun saat Jungkook membobol lubang virginnya.

Diusia segitu, ia sudah mampu membuat Jungkook yang playboy bertekuk lutut di bawahnya. Jimin seorang yang polos dan menggemaskan. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Jungkook tak pernah bisa berlama-lama berjauhan dari sang kekasih.

Ada yang aneh, pikirnya.

Ada sebuah mobil yang terus mengikutinya dari pertigaan Pivet 13th street. Mobil sedan berwarna hitam, yang terus menyorot mobil Jungkook selama ia berjalan di belakangnya.

Padahal dia bisa mengebut dan mendahului Jungkook yang sudah menepi.

Dengan iseng ia menghentikan mobilnya, namun mobil tersebut ikut berhenti dan membuat jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang.

Dorr..

Seseorang menembaki kaca mobil belakangnya. Jungkook buru-buru menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengebut, beruntung kaca mobilnya anti peluru.

Orang tak dikenal itu terus memberondonginya peluru, membuatnya hilang kendali dan dengan cepat mobilnya membentur bahu jalan dan terperosok ke jalanan berbatu, sebelum akhirnya menabrak sebuah pohon.

.

.

* * *

 **Pseudo (BAB II)**

 _Ckiitt..._

 _Brakk.._

Seorang namja keluar dari mobil itu—hanya untuk memastikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Buang-buang waktu saja"

"sepertinya orang itu sudah mati, hyung"

"benar, dia tidak akan selamat"

"Ayo kita pergi"

...

"Tuan, jangan bergerak dulu!" seorang perawat cantik meminta Jungkook yang baru sadar untuk tidak banyak bergerak.

Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya seperti remuk, terasa sakit sana sini.

"aku dimana?" tanyanya, serak.

Suster cantik itu menjawab jika Jungkook tengah berada di tempat klinik kesehatan dokter Min. Saat itu Dokter Min hendak pulang, dan melihat sebuah mobil menabrak pohon.

Ia buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya—hendak memeriksa keadaan seseorang di dalam sana. Kemudian memapahnya ke dalam mobil dan menyumbat pendarahan di kepala Jungkook.

"Minah" seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil memasuki ruangan itu, dengan jas putih ala dokter melekat di tubuh rampingnya.

"Ah iya, dokter"

Min Yoongi, wajahnya manis, dan terlihat ramah tersenyum ke arah Jungkook. "anda sudah sadar ya, tuan?"

"Jungkook, Kim Jungkook"

"Oh, iya.." dokter itu berkata.

"Apa yang anda rasakan? Mual?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Pusing?"

"sedikit"

"10 jahitan" tukas Yoongi.

Suster cantik itu keluar dari ruangan dan membiarkan Jungkook bersama dokter Yoongi yang telah menolongnya.

"Lumayan" Jungkook tertawa. Andai Yoongi tidak menolongnya, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah bisa pulang lagi ke Seoul dan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"semuanya baik-baik saja. Lalu anda merasa apa lagi?" dokter itu bertanya lembut.

"lapar, hahaha"

"Tunggu sebentar!" tukasnya. "suster Minah akan membawakan makanan untuk anda"

"mobilku pasti rusak"

"ya, rusak parah" katanya. "tapi beruntung anda selamat" Yoongi terlihat gelisah.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"apa yang terjadi semalam? Apa anda diserang? Karena aku melihat ada beberapa peluru di kaca belakang"

Adik Kim Jongin itu mendesah lega, ia menemukan ponsel di kantung celananya.

"ya, telepon keluarga anda, Jungkook-ssi" sarannya.

Yoongi tau jika ada ponsel di kantung Jungkook. Hanya saja ia tak berani bertindak seenaknya selama namja tampan itu pingsan. Dia seorang yeoja, setidaknya terlalu malu jika merogoh-rogoh celana seorang namja.

...

"mereka menembaki mobilku dan aku tidak mengingat apa lagi yang terjadi" kata Jungkook, dengan makanan di mulutnya.

Yoongi tersenyum geli melihatnya. "apa itu sering terjadi, dokter Min?"

"Pembunuhan memang kerap terjadi akhir-akhir ini" sahut Yoongi. Gadis itu tertawa kecil dan membuat Jungkook merasa malu. Apa dia baru saja bertindak bodoh ya?

"Apa aku kelihatan bodoh?" tanya Jungkook, ia mengelapi mulutnya yang belepotan dengan tangan.

"ini, Jungkook-ssi" ia memberikan beberapa lembar tissu yang ia ambil dari atas nakas.

"trims" ucap laki-laki tampan itu.

Yoongi mencoba kembali berbicara, tetapi kata-katanya tenggelam oleh sendawa Jungkook yang keras dan panjang—membuat yeoja cantik itu kembali tertawa. Ah, lucu sekali namja tampan itu.

"ahhahaha" Jungkook tertawa salah tingkah.

"maaf, aku tidak sopan"

"Tidak apa-apa! anda punya napsu makan yang bagus. Dan aku senang jika ada yang menyukai masakanku hari ini"

.

.

.

* * *

"Sungguh, Kookie. Kau membuatku khawatir" Jongin mengusap lembut perban yang melingkari kepala sang adik.

Jungkook tertawa pelan, kakaknya yang manis memang akan selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"kau diserang di sebelah utara Pivet distrik Gangseo. Apa kau ingat kejadiannya?" tanya Sehun, laki-laki itu terlihat siap untuk melontarkan banyak pertanyaan pada Jungkook.

"sedikit" katanya. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana bisa seseorang memberondonginya peluru hingga membuatnya hilang kendali dan menabrak pohon besar di utara Pivet distrik Gangseo.

"Apa sebaiknya tidak menanyainya dulu?" Jongin duduk di samping tempat tidur dimana Jungkook merebah. Dia sudah berada di rumah besar keluarga Oh—setelah ia menelpon Jongin, dan menceritakan kecelakaan yang ia alami pada sang kakak.

Jungkook menatap kakaknya dengan binar di kedua matanya. Astaga, kakaknya ini perhatian sekali.

Dia bukannya tak bisa berkonsentrasi, hanya saja ia merasa malas menceritakan tragedy tadi malam yang nyaris menghilangkan nyawanya.

"Jangan katakan ini pada dad and mom" kata Jungkook.

Jongin mengangguk.

"istirahatlah!" titah sang kakak.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N

Well..

Aku senang baca review kalian yang benar-benar positif. *Lol. Bahkan ada yang bilang seperti baca Novel atau malah serumit bahasa Novel. Maafin aku ya, mungkin karena hobiku baca-baca Novel Action, Adventure, dan fiksi-fiksi Sciene. Aku jarang baca Novel percintaan sebenarnya. Tapi bukan berarti aku gak suka novel-novel percintaan lho ya. Lain kali akan aku permudah lagi bahasanya.

 **(Halazle: Sup Ikan dengan kuah merah dengan rasa asam, gurih, dan pedas—sebenarnya aku gatau ini masakan Rumania ato Turki. Soalnya momsky sering masak sup ini di Hari Natal*Lol)**

 **Ini Genrenya apa?**

 _ **(Action? Tragedy? Bloody? Crime?)**_

 **Kok Sehun-nya gak mesum sih?**

 _ **(Sehun mesum kok. Iya kan, appa:P? ( Hun Appa: Dasar Anak durhaka!) Cuma aja Mesum-mesum Classy.)**_

 **Alurnya Gajelas!**

 _ **(Pernah baca Novel kan ya? Apa di Novel selalu dijelasin Alur-alunya? Kamu tahu? Aku Penulis kelas kacangan. Makanya kalo mau baca yang alurnya jelas modal dikit kenapa!*Lol)**_

 **Apa Sehun yg jadi Pembunuhnya?**

 _ **(Bukan! Bukan..Hehe..Bingung kan jelasinnya-_-)**_

 **Kenapa Kyungsoo jadi anaknya?**

 _ **(Karena aku suka foto-foto kecilnya Kyungsoo. Aku pikir 'Imut kali ya, kalo Kyungsoo jadi anak balita' *Lol)**_

 **Ini ada Pembunuhannya?**

 _ **(Cuma alurnya doang ya. Untuk Scene-nya tidak ada. Penculikan? Well, itu ada*Lol)**_

 **Kalo Cute Barista Kapan Update-nya?**

 _ **(Hmm..satu-satu ya. Sebenarnya selain pelarian dari semua masalah-masalahku. Fic ini juga termasuk pelarian kalo aku sedang bermasalah mengenai Update fic-fic lainnya. Aku belum dapat feel untuk lanjut ke Chapter 8-nya. (Aku punya kebiasaan utk menyelesaikan fic-fic-ku sebelum aku update) tapi bukan berarti CB discontinued lho ya)**_

 **Jelek ceritanya. Sadar dong kalo Jongin udah punya Krystal! Dasar Abnormal! :**

 _ **(Wah..Masih ada aja nemuin review begini. Udah tahu ada WARNING-nya! Tolol kok dipelihara)**_

 **(Aku kemarin baca Catatan Author di Fandom lain. Yang curhat kalo dia pengen dpt review dr Readersnya. Awalnya aku berpikir seperti: Mau di review ato engga yg penting aku udah nulis sebuah cerita fiksi karyaku sendiri. Tapi membaca curcolan para author aku malah berpikir lagi. Ternyata Review itu adalah suatu bentuk apresiasi kalian untuk kami. Jadi, aku harap kalian bersedia memberikan review seperti kami yang bersedia membuat cerita-cerita fiksi menarik untuk kalian:*)**

 **Review?**


	3. Sleuthhound

**Kedatangan sulung Oh dan** _ **istrinya**_ **yang ditugaskan untuk membantu Oh Sehun dalam menguak Enigma pembunuhan di Distrik Gangseo atas permintaan Oh Kibum. (Bittersweet Blood Chapter 3_Sleuthhound)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sleuthhound (BAB I)**

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga" ujar Luhan, kakak kandung Oh Sehun yang bekerja di kantor direktorat Reserse inteligensi kriminal bersama istrinya, Minseok.

Seorang _Squib_ atau _Seeker_ , apapun mereka menyebutnya. Sehun tak akan mau tahu, dia hanya mengurus pekerjaannya selama yang ia bisa.

"Tuan Oh yang mengirimmu ke sini" Sehun menebaknya. Mungkin Tuan Oh sudah tidak mempercayai putra bungsunya dalam mengemban kasus pembunuhan yang sudah terjadi seminggu terakhir ini.

"sudah dua kasus, dia hanya mencemaskanmu, dik! Demi Tuhan, berhentilah bertingkah egois seperti itu!"

Sehun sudah merasa kesal. Kakak sulungnya tiba-tiba datang ke rumah ini dan berkata jika ia hendak membantu Sehun untuk menguak tabir pembunuhan itu. memang dari semua kasus, baru kasus pembunuhan inilah yang terlalu lama dan berbelit-belit.

"tapi ini baru seminggu!" katanya, tidak sabaran. "kau bisa datang kemari jika sudah lewat 2 bulan, begitu kesepakatannya, hyung"

 _(Catatan : Squib-Seeker adalah anggota mata-mata yang mengandalkan keahlihan IT dan Programmer mereka. Dengan Tingkat Inteligensi yang tinggi kepolisian akan mengangkat mereka untuk membantu mengusut kasus yang sulit terungkap—biasanya seperti kejahatan di dunia maya atau pun mata-mata lainnya. Semacam Central Intelligence Agency, kalo di dunia Nyata—mungkin*Lol)_

Luhan menghela napas pelan. "kau tahu bagaimana ayahmu kan? Dad, tidak akan mengakui perasaan cemasnya!"

Kedua kakaknya dan ia pun tahu bagaimana ayahnya yang dingin itu bertingkah. Bahkan saat ibunya yang keturunan Chinese-Canadian-Rumania itu meninggal, ayahnya jadi semakin tertutup dan tidak mau mengenal yang lain. Seolah Oh Victoria adalah yeoja satu-satunya yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

"kau juga diberi tugas mengawas putra sulung Kim dan anaknya kan? Kau harus memprioritaskan dua tugas sekaligus. Kau pikir kau kuda? Kau tak bisa seperti itu, Hun!"

Kakak iparnya, Oh (Kim) Minseok adalah seorang informan squib Cyber hebat yang patut diacungi jempol. "jangan egois, kapten!" kakaknya menepuk pelan bahu Sehun.

.

.

"Putramu lucu sekali" Minseok, istri Luhan, tiada henti mencubit pelan pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Dia selalu bergelut dengan pekerjaannya, jadi jarang sekali melihat anak bertubuh montok seperti ini.

Jujur saja, dia ingin cepat diberi momongan. Tapi mengingat kesibukannya dan suami, membuat mereka berpikir lagi.

Jongin tersenyum, siapapun pasti akan gemas dengan putra kecilnya. Kyungsoo yang aktiv dan cerewet—tanya ini tanya itu. pasti akan mengundang decak gemas siapapun yang melihat tingkah anaknya Shim Changmin dan mantan istrinya itu.

"Mom, ciapa olang ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya, berbisik.

"Oh, ini" Jongin mengusap sayang kepala Kyungsoo. "ini Minseok ahjumma, dia akan tinggal di sini bersama kita"

Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya. "benalkah? Yeayy, Coo punya teman"

Paman Han meletakan cangkir-cangkir teh ke atas meja. Bibi Han sudah agak baikan, dia sudah bisa berjalan pelan setelah darah tingginya naik paska kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"silahkan diminum, hyung" ujar Jongin, ramah.

Kalau dilihat seperti ini, rasanya Minseok seperti bertamu di rumah keluarga kecil dengan seorang anak yang lucu. Ah, sayangnya adik iparnya itu masih belum berumah tangga. Yang ia tahu, dulu saat belum masuk akademi kepolisian, Sehun berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja bernama Bae Irene, dan putus saat Oh Sehun diterima di akademi.

Seorang polisi berjaga di depan pintu rumah besar itu. Tampak berkas para penyelidik terkumpul jadi satu di kolong meja. Jongin sedikit merasa gugup, karena saat ini ia tengah berhadapan dengan kakak ipar Sehun yang bekerja sebagai seorang squib (detektif). Dia orang yang pintar, pikir Jongin. Pastinya, Minseok orang ber-IQ tinggi dengan tingkat Inteligent di atas rata-rata.

...

Semakin lama Jongin semakin harus membiasakan diri hidup diantara orang-orang kepolisian dan kasus pembunuhan yang diperkirakan masih mengintainya. Jungkook sudah pulang ke Seoul—diantar Sehun karena mobil sport bungsu Kim itu rusak parah di Utara Pivet.

Minho (kolega bisnisnya) mengiriminya pesan, seperti ini:

 _From : Minho Choi_

 _Nyonya Shim, bisakah kita menunda pertemuan kita?_

 _Aku punya urusan mendadak hari ini._

 _Aku benar-benar minta maaf._

Jongin mendesah pelan.

Sampai kapan mereka memanggilnya Nyonya Shim? Sementara dia bukan lagi pihak yang pantas dipanggil Nyonya Shim yang terhormat.

Kyungsoo kecilnya sedang bermain dengan Luhan—kakak kandungnya Oh Sehun yang pecinta anak-anak itu.

"Aku berani menjamin bahwa kau akan aman bersamaku" Oh Sehun berjalan melintasi ruang makan, dimana ia melihat Jongin baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Oh—iya, aku tahu"

Sehun memandang Jongin, "orang-orangku sudah selesai bertugas di rumahmu. Tapi bukan berarti aku melepas pengawasanku padamu" katanya.

"Apa artinya aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Jongin. Dia harap dia bisa bergerak bebas tanpa pengawalan ketat seperti ini.

"kau ingin pulang?" Sehun malah balik bertanya. "ku pikir kau suka tinggal di sini"

"Ah, maksudku—ya, mungkin karena aku masih memberimu pengawasan" Sehun berdalih.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum manis, meskipun wajahnya terasa hangat. Ia jadi salah tingkah jika Sehun bicara seperti itu.

"aku hanya mencoba bertindak profesional"

"Iya, aku mengerti" Jongin menyahut cepat. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk itu"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Kalau begitu kan dia jadi terlihat semakin mempesona.

"Nyonya Shim, aku akan melindungimu" katanya, seperti mengikrarkan sebuah janji.

Tubuh keduanya saling mendekat. Entah bagaimana bisa Sehun dengan lancangnya meremat pinggul ibu satu orang anak itu. sementara Jongin yang mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang dan gagah itu.

Mata keduanya sudah tertutup. Hidung pun juga sudah saling bersentuhan. Napas keduanya sudah saling bersatu di udara, hanya tinggal memiringkan wajah dan mendekatkan bibir saja mereka bisa menikmati indahnya ciuman manis itu.

"Ekhem"

Seseorang berdehem dan menyadarkan si kapten dan ibunya Kyungsoo.

Luhan bersiul-siul, sementara Minseok yang tengah menggendong Kyungsoo menutup kedua mata anak manis itu. Suami istri Han tersenyum kikuk.

Keduanya tersadar dan saling melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Terlihat canggung dan malu-malu.

"ahcumma, coo tidak bica liat"

Minseok melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi kedua mata Kyungsoo. "sekarang bisa kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"mom, cedang apa di cana?"

Luhan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Tahan sampai nanti malam, kapten!" godanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sleuthhound (BAB II)**

Changmin mencium pipi putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "muahhh, daddy merindukanmu, baby" katanya. Kyungsoo merengek manja—minta dilepas. Dia masih terlalu asyik dengan buku mewarnai dan yoyo pemberian Minseok ahjumma yang selalu memanjakannya.

Oh Sehun berdiri di belakang kursi yang di duduki Jongin.

Memperhatikan terus interaksi keluarga kecil itu. Sementara Jongin merasa tidak enak hati, makanya ia lebih banyak diam dan tidak terlalu menunjukan perhatiannya pada mantan suaminya itu.

Dia benar-benar menepati janjinya. Sebenarnya dengan kehadiran Luhan dia bisa sedikit terbantu. Karena kakak sulungnya itu benar-benar menjalankan tugas dari ayah mereka dengan sangat baik. Namun Sehun tak mau mengakuinya, dia lebih baik diam dan membiarkan kakaknya bertindak.

"kau kurusan, Jong" Changmin berkomentar, ia menyentuh tangan Jongin—berpikir jika Jongin masih ketakutan, padahal sama sekali tidak.

"Ah" Jongin tersentak, ia mencoba melirik Sehun. Namja itu mendengus tanpa suara dan memalingkan tatapannya ke arah lain. "aku sedang diet, kau bilang aku terlalu gendut kan dulu" dengan tawa kecil di wajah manisnya.

"Aku tahu..aku tahu" Changmin beralih mengelus wajah Jongin. Bertingkah sok romantis, sementara putra mereka yang tengah fokus memegang krayon di tangannya dan sebuah buku mewarnai yang Jongin beli di toko buku. "Tapi kau masih terlihat cantik dan menggairahkan" bisiknya.

Jongin memanas, bukan karena malu. Tapi perasaan kesal dan merasa dilecehkan oleh laki-laki yang pernah ia cintai itu.

"Nyonya Kim bilang anda harus segera menemui Nyonya Winters hari ini" Sehun berkata, dia berdiri di samping Jongin dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Changmin berdecak sebal. Jujur saja, padahal dia berharap Jongin mau diajak ke apartment-nya selama di Busan dan bercinta semalaman seperti yang sering mereka lakukan saat masih bersama.

' _terimakasih, Sehun-ssi'_ ucap Jongin dalam hati. Dia tahu Sehun berbohong untuk menyelamatkannya dari hidung belang yang pernah menjadi satu dan satu-satunya namja yang ia cintai.

"Jongin?"

"Maaf, Chwang" Jongin melepaskan tangan Changmin dari tangannya. "ini penting" katanya, ia segera beranjak diikuti Kyungsoo yang tengah mengemut lollipopnya.

"Pai..Pai..daddy" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya—sementara Sehun tengah menggendong tubuh kecilnya.

"Sialan" gerutunya. Dia pernah seperti itu, ya pernah. Menjadi sosok yang dicintai Kim Jongin, dan pernah menjadi sosok ayah yang baik untuk putranya, Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"itu yang namanya Tuan Shim?"

Jemari Sehun masih terus mengetik beberapa deret kalimat formal. Berbicara namun tetap fokus ke arah layar laptop yang menyala.

"benar" jawab Jongin.

"dia tampan"

Dan celakanya, itu betul sekali. Orang-orang yang melihat Changmin pasti akan memuji laki-laki jangkung itu adalah sosok yang tampan dan mempesona. Dia tampan, dan kaya, seolah seperti pangeran charming di negeri dongeng dengan semua yang ia miliki.

Dia punya rumah yang besar, apartment yang memah, dan kantornya yang besar dan bagus—tersebar dimana-mana.

Dia memang paling dinginkan oleh para wanita gila harta. Tapi tidak untuk Kim Jongin. Changmin hanya laki-laki gila wanita dan gila pesta di tengah-tengah kesibukannya. Ia tak pernah mengingat keluarga kecilnya. Atau bagaimana putra kecil mereka tumbuh.

Changmin tetaplah Changmin, yang hanya datang padanya dengan seribu gombalan palsu yang ironisnya Jongin selalu luluh dan berakhir bercinta dengan benih Changmin yang memenuhi hole-nya.

Jongin tak pernah meminta, atau pun memaksa namja itu untuk peduli pada keluarga. Tapi tingkah Changmin membuatnya muak. Dirinya seorang tak cukup, dan menjadikannya hanya seperti sex slave dan bukan seorang istri.

Changmin punya segalanya.

Namun Changmin tak punya sesuatu yang ia butuhkan—kesetiaan.

Jongin menyeka airmata yang mulai merembes membasahi pipi gembilnya. Berkata, jika dulu ia terlalu bodoh telah memilih Changmin sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Tapi untuk mencintai namja itu, Jongin sama sekali tak pernah menyesalinya. Karena menyesal, sama saja ia menyesali kehadiran Kyungsoo yang telah membawa berjuta-juta kebahagian dalam hidupnya.

"kau masih saja naif seperti dulu" laki-laki 30 Tahun itu berkata.

Jongin mendongak, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"jangan berkilah! Aku selalu memperhatikan dirimu saat kecil dulu" akunya.

Meskipun demikian, Jongin tetap tidak tahu harus berkata apa. jika nyatanya mereka dulu bukannya tak peduli, tapi terlalu takut untuk saling menyapa. Mereka selalu memperhatikan satu sama lain dalam diam.

"kau pindah pun aku tahu" kata Sehun.

"lalu kenapa tak mencoba menyapa?" tanya Jongin, malu-malu.

Sehun mendengus pelan.

Bagaimana dia bisa menyapa? Jika keluarganya yang otoriter itu tak pernah membiarkan dirinya terbuka dengan orang lain. Dia selalu ingat, anak berkulit tan, berponi mangkuk yang selalu meneropong ke arah rumahnya—seolah mencari sesuatu yang dia sendiri pun tak tahu apa.

"Aku baru bisa menyapa seseorang saat anak itu pergi"

"siapa?"

"aku bertanya pada bibi Han, dan mengatakan jika dia dan keluarganya pindah ke Seoul"

Jongin menunduk malu.

"saat itulah aku dan kakakku jadi sering mengobrol dan bercengkrama dengan bibi Han dan suaminya. kami merasa hangat dibandingkan berada di rumah besar ini"

"kau kesepian?"

"iya" jawab Sehun. "tapi sekarang tidak"

Namja tampan itu melirik Jongin. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Jongin tengah menundukan kepalanya lagi. Dia malu, wajar saja, pikir Sehun.

"kau kembali" katanya, pelan.

"Jongin"

"I..iya?"

Sehun menatapnya begitu dalam, mengangkat dagu Jongin, agar mereka bisa saling menatap. "jangan terlalu naif! Kau bisa terluka nanti"

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n**

 **Hallo..**

 **Aku Cuma mau ngucapin banyak banyak terimakasih buat kalian yg udah review dan permintaan maafku untuk Chapter kali ini yang dikit. Aku bener-bener stuck waktu nulis chapter ini..Hehe..sekedar informasi aja ya. Fic ini udah mencampai chapter 11. Dan aku lagi benar-benar mencari ide untuk chapter 12 dan chapter2 berikutnya. Maklum ya, readers..Menulis fic dengan genre seperti ini benar-benar suatu tantangan buat aku. Semua title seperti: Kapten, Squib, Seeker, itu murni imajinasiku. Soalnya aku juga agak buta kalo soal julukan-julukan di kepolisian. Maaf ya..sekedar mengingatkan! Ini kan cerita fiksi..**

 **(Q and A for the best quality Questions)**

 **Q : Apa gak kecepetan ya kalo Jongin jatuh cinta sama Sehun? Secara kan baru cerai.**

 **A : Enggak kok! Sama sekali enggak. Lagian kan cerainya juga udah lebih dari 2 bulan. Daddy ku aja nikah lagi meskipun baru 4 bulan cerai dari momsky. Sekedar contoh aja*Lol.**

 **Q: Ini pembunuhnya Ngincer Jongin?**

 **A: Jadi Pembunuhnya itu semacam mata-mata yang punya perlengkapan canggih! *Korban Mission Impossible* Masih jadi rahasia perusahaan ya, noon*Lol**

 **Q: Banyakin Hunkai-nya dong!**

 **A: Susah noona! Apalagi kan ini fic Crime yang komplikasi. Kalo dibanyakin Hunkainya. Pasti nanti readers lain bertanya-tanya: katanya fic Crime, mana Kriminalnya? Makanya aku usahain seimbang dulu sama alurnya*Lol**

 **Q: Selain Hunkai, Pairingnya apa aja?**

 **A: Tadinya ini rahasia perusahaan. Tapi kita kasih tahu aja deh*Lol. (Ada Chanbaek, Ada Xiuhan, ada Krisho, Ada KiHae, Ada KyuWook, Ada SiChul, Ada Kookmin, Ada Namjin)**

 **Q: Lumayan banyak ya?**

 **A: Tenang! Cuma selingan doang*Lol**

 **Q: Ada Akun yang bisa dikontak?**

 **A: Nah loh..Coba kamu add id Line jyofaren25 kalo ada berarti aku bener-bener gak kehilangan ID-ku. Atau Twitter mungkin 25xohanzo_ ketemu? Berarti itu Aku *Lol**

 **Q: Apa Changmin masih suka sama Jongin?**

 **A: Masihlah! Siapa sih yg rela kehilangan sosok Sexy macam Jongin?*Plaked***

 **Q: Ada NC nya?**

 **A: Ada! Chapter depan! Dan Chapter selanjutnya aku bakalan sedikit lebih menonjolkan sifat mesum Sehun.**

 **Q: buatin Sequel Our Cute Jonginie, dong!**

 **A: Bisa! Tapi jadinya Hurt Comfort, mau?**

 **Nah, buat kalian yang mau bertanya. Silahkan bertanya! Aku pasti jawab kok hehehe.. Jangan lupa buat Review ya:***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review?**


	4. Don't Trust Anyone!

_**Jangan mudah mempercayai seseorang!**_ **Itulah yang akan selalu Sehun dan Jongin ingat. Menyebarnya gossip kedekatan dirinya dengan seorang single parent yang dibuat begitu dramatis serta perkenalan Jongin dengan seorang namja di sebuah Mall yang sangat tak terduga.** _ **(Bittersweet Blood Chapter 4_Don't Trust Anyone!)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rating M : For Lemon *Lol**

 **Warning : NC, AU, MPREG, GAJE, Typo(s), ALUR CEPAT, NO BASHING CHARA!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Don't Trust Anyone! (Bab I)**

3 minggu telah berlalu setelah kejadian percobaan pembunuhan di rumahnya.

Jongin sudah kembali tinggal di rumahnya, meskipun tampak beberapa pengawal yang terus berjaga di depan pintu. Dia mendesah pelan, agaknya terlalu berlebihan jika ibunya meng-kontrak orang-orang itu guna menjaganya dan juga putra kecilnya yang sudah mulai masuk Playgroup.

' _teettt..teett'_

Bel rumah berbunyi. Jongin baru saja selesai mandi setelah mengurus Kyungsoo yang hendak ke sekolah di hari pertamanya.

Ia melintasi ruang keluarga, dimana putra kecilnya yang sudah berpakaian tengah memakan sereal dan menikmati acara kartun kesukaannya.

Tubuh rampingnya hanya dibalut bathrobe, bel berbunyi lagi. Sepertinya si tamu tak sabaran menanti tuan rumah membuka pintu. Jongin berdecak sebal, sembari mengencangkan tali bathrobe-nya.

 **Cklek..**

Changmin datang membawa belanjaan dan surat kabar. Dia tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'Hallo' bertingkah sok perhatian padanya dan juga putra semata wayang mereka.

Dia yang bertugas mengantar Kyungsoo ke sekolah selama namja itu berada di Busan. Entah mengapa Jongin merasa jika Changmin berbeda dari biasanya.

Mantan suaminya itu tampak lebih perhatian pada putranya dan bersikap seperti seorang ayah yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Dia bilang dia akan kembali ke Seoul setelah kasus pembunuhan di distrik Gangseo mereda.

"tidak usah repot-repot! Buatkan saja kopi" Ujar Changmin, saat Jongin hendak membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

Yang benar saja, pikir Jongin, sembari mengangkat bahunya tak mau tahu. Dia mulai mengeluarkan belanjaan yang Changmin bawa dan sebuah surat kabar. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali membaca surat kabar atau menonton TV.

Dalam berita di halaman depan tertulis Enigma Pembunuhan Di Distrik Gangseo, dan di halaman lain juga tertulis Kedekatan Kapten Polisi Muda Dengan Janda Shim Changmin. Ia berdecak pelan, ternyata namanya juga tertera dalam surat kabar beberapa minggu terakhir ini selama ia tinggal di rumah besar itu.

...

* * *

Changmin sudah mengantar Kyungsoo ke sekolah 30 menit yang lalu. Bibi Han juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk beberapa pengawal yang disewa nyonya Kim untuk menjaga mereka.

Padahal Sehun sudah bilang untuk tidak memberi mereka makan, tapi Bibi Han yang baik hati itu bersedia masak banyak dan membuatkan 3 orang itu makanan yang enak-enak.

Jongin membaca berita-berita penuh sensasi itu dengan seksama. "Aku sama sekali tidak menggodanya" dengusnya. Bagaimana bisa Daily Gangseo menyebutkan seperti itu?

Terdapat berita mengenai pembunuhan-pembunuhan sadis itu. Dan yang pasti dari semua berita yang membuatnya kesal ya Cuma satu. Perihal kedekatannya dengan Oh Sehun yang terhormat. bahkan ada photo dirinya dan juga Oh Sehun yang tengah menggendong Kyungsoo kecil yang ia yakin sudah di-edit sedemikian rupa agar terlihat lebih dramatis lagi. Berita murahan, kacangan, kodian, atau apapun Jongin merutukinya.

Pukul setengah satu siang Jongin pergi untuk bertemu Oh Sehun di kantornya. Meskipun sudah dibiarkan beraktivitas tanpa pengawalan ketat, Jongin tetap harus memberikan laporan 24 jam seminggu sekali yang membuatnya jenuh.

"sama sekali tidak ada ancaman" kata Jongin.

"Apa anda tidak melihat orang lain atau sebuah kelompok yang mencurigakan di sekitar anda?"

Jongin rasa Sehun terlalu formal, dan ia tidak suka itu. Sehun seperti melihat orang lain yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Jongin melihat sekilas wajah Sehun yang pucat dan tegas. penuh tanggung jawab dan disiplin. Jemarinya terus menerus mengetik selama Jongin menjawab berbagai macam pertanyaan yang ia berikan.

"Aku pikir ini terlalu formal" Kata Jongin.

Sehun melihat ke arahnya—menatap seolah ia hanya orang asing di mata Sehun. "ini kantor polisi" sahutnya. Kemarin saat diperiksa oleh Inspektur Park (yang ternyata adalah teman sepermainannya saat kecil) dia merasa tidak canggung.

"Kemarin Chan—maksudku Inspektur Park tidak terlalu menekan seperti ini"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, dia hanya diam—dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Jongin yang merasa seperti diabaikan pun ikut-ikut diam. Ada perasaan kesal diabaikan oleh namja yang telah membuatnya dag dig dug belakang ini.

Mata bulatnya tak sengaja melihat sebuah surat kabar yang sama seperti yang ia baca tadi pagi di samping printer laser berwarna hitam. _Kedekatan_ _Kapten Polisi Muda Dengan Janda Shim Changmin_ , begitulah judul artikelnya.

* * *

Isinya seperti ini:

 _ **Kedekatan Kapten Polisi Muda Dengan Janda Shim Changmin**_

 _ **Daily Gangseo, Distrik Gangseo—Busan.**_

 _ **Tergoda akan kecantikan janda pengusaha anggur beras asal Seoul. Itulah yang terjadi pada Oh Sehun (27-april, 20xx) seorang kapten muda distrik Gangseo yang juga putra Komisaris Jenderal Oh Kibum yang saat ini tengah menguak kasus pembunuhan di distrik Gangseo.**_

 _ **Mantan istri Tuan Shim (Kim Jongin) terlihat berjalan-jalan bersama putranya dan kapten Oh di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.**_

" _ **benar (mereka bersama)" kata seorang saksi yang tak mau disebutkan namanya. "mereka terlihat selalu bersama, mungkin mereka berpacaran. Tak heran sih, Nyonya Shim sangat cantik dan masih sangat muda"**_

 _ **Dalam laporan saksi, Kim Jongin juga selalu terlihat menggunakan pakaian minim untuk menggoda putra bungsu Komisaris Jenderal itu.**_

" _ **siapa yang bisa menolak kalau sudah digoda orang secantik dia?" katanya lagi.**_

* * *

...

"Kau sudah membacanya?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat ke arah Jongin yang tengah memegang surat kabar itu. Matanya melotot kaget, Sehun hendak merebutnya, namun Jongin menahannya.

"Aku tanya kau sudah membacanya?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

Bungsu Oh itu menarik napas. "Ya, aku sudah membacanya" jawabnya. Dia berdehem pelan, dan meminum air putih yang sedari tadi didiamkan begitu saja.

"Aku juga sudah" kata Jongin. "bagus sekali beritanya, sampai ibuku nyaris jantungan setelah membaca berita itu"

"Aku minta maaf, sepertinya anak buahku yang sudah membeberkan berita ini"

Jongin jadi bisa menebak mengapa Sehun bertingkah seolah mereka hanya sebatas Polisi dan seorang korban. Segala sesuatu yang tertulis di surat kabar mungkin telah membuat Sehun sadar jika kedekatannya dengan ibu satu orang anak itu telah menimbulkan fitnah di kalangan masyarakat.

Apalagi ada ibu-ibu yang menganggapnya tak becus menjalani tugas dan hanya fokus dengan Jongin saja. Padahal bukan begitu, dia jadi merasa kasihan pada Jongin yang tidak tahu apa-apa tapi harus terkena dampak dari pemberitaan ini.

"tak perlu khawatir" katanya. Dia tersenyum dan mulai bercerita jika ia sudah sering diberitakan yang tidak-tidak selama menjadi Nyonya Shim. Dia yang selalu dipandang sebelah mata, atau tatapan mengucilkan orang-orang yang berpikiran jika ia bisa menikahi Changmin karena bantuan ilmu sihir atau segala permainan kotor lainnya.

"kau tak mencoba menampiknya?" tanya Sehun. Mereka sudah out of topic.

Jongin menggeleng. Menampik? Lagipula selama bertahun-tahun mencintai Changmin ia mencoba menguatkan dirinya dari semua cemoohan orang di luar sana. Percuma saja menampik, lagipula siapa sih di dunia ini yang akan mempercayainya?

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak saat kekasih imutnya menunjukan berita harian tentang kakaknya yang tengah dekat dengan seorang perwira kepolisian distrik Gangseo.

"menyebalkan" Jimin bersungut-sungut, ia kesal melihat Jungkook tertawa seperti itu, seolah dirinya adalah lelucon idiot yang pantas untuk ditertawakan.

"maaf, sayang" ucap Jungkook. Ia menarik Jimin ke dalam rangkulannya dan mengecupi pipi Jimin.

"kau menyebalkan sih"

"aku tertawa bukan karena menertawakan mu" katanya, berdehem pelan. Seraya menatap dirinya di mata Jimin. "Aku hanya tak menyangka jika dugaanku itu benar-benar jadi kenyataan sekarang"

Dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat berkunjung ke Gangseo 3 minggu yang lalu. Tapi tidak tentang kecelakaan itu, dia hanya tak mau Jimin syok dan terlalu mencemaskan dirinya. "Aku bersumpah jika aku melihat ketertarikan di mata Tuan Oh saat menatap Jongie hyung" katanya, sambil menghabiskan hamburger di tangannya.

"kau tidak keberatan jika Jongie hyung nikah lagi?" Tanya Jimin, dia duduk di pangkuan Jungkook dengan surat kabar di pahanya.

"tentu saja tidak" jawabnya. "Tuan Oh tampan tahu"

Jungkook mencubit gemas pipi Jimin. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Mata hitamnya melihat ke arah celana pendek Jimin yang menampilkan paha indahnya yang sexy.

"Kookie, mesum!" Berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook dari pahanya.

Jimin mendesah saat tiba-tiba Jungkook menciumi lehernya dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil tanpa bekas.

"eungghh"

Namja Kim itu menelan ludahnya kasar. Hell, desahan sexy Jimin membuatnya ingin segera memakan kekasih manisnya itu dan menahan Jimin di apartmentnya hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

Tak melihat penolakan membuat Jungkook menyeringai dan segera menggendong Jimin ala pengantin wanita. Membawanya ke kamar, menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu ke atas kasur, dan tak lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya agar tak ada yang menggganggu aktivitas mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

"tentang kedekatanmu dan kapten muda itu" Changmin berkata, dia sudah berada di dalam mobilnya. Jongin yang dibalut kemeja longgar dengan celana pendek di atas lutut itu berdiri di samping mobilnya.

Terkadang kedewasaan Changmin selalu hadir jika hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa Kyungsoo kecil mereka.

"ya, benar" sahut Jongin. Ia tidak ingin menutup-nutupi berita itu. Lagipula saat mereka (Jongin dan Sehun) hendak berciuman pun Jongin sadar, sangat sadar malah.

Changmin mengenggam setir kemudinya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya mengeras, membayangkan Oh Sehun yang menggagahi mantan istrinya saja membuat hatinya terasa panas.

"mereka menganggap dirimu jalang, Jongin"

"aku tidak peduli" sahutnya. "lagipula aku memang sudah menjadi jalang saat bersama mu, kan?"

Changmin menatap Jongin, tatapannya tajam tanpa ekpresi. "Aku minta maaf jika aku pernah menyakitimu" katanya. Dia sadar, Jonginnya sudah pergi, dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

"kau membuat ini terlihat susah" timpal Jongin. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia hanya menyesali tingkah Changmin yang seolah benar-benar membutuhkannya—meskipun kenyataannya Changmin memang sangat membutuhkan dirinya kembali. Hidup bersama, memulainya dari awal, karena Changmin telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak hidup semrawut demi Jongin dan putranya kembali.

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup tanpamu?"

"sstt" Jongin taruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Changmin.

Agar suaminya (mantan) berhenti berkata-kata. "Aku tak bisa" katanya. "ku mohon, mengertilah!"

Dia tak mungkin bisa, tidak akan pernah bisa lagi mencintai Changmin sementara luka yang ditorehkan namja itu sudah diobati oleh yang lain. Jongin pernah memberikan kesempatan, tapi tak pernah digunakan dengan baik.

Changmin keluar dari mobilnya, mendekap tubuh Jongin dengan sangat erat. Pelukan terakhir, karena ia tahu tak mungkin lagi ia bisa memeluk tubuh ramping itu.

Seseorang disebrang jalan melihatnya. Tangannya mengepal erat-erat. Dari cahaya remang jalanan gelap Pivet dia masih bisa melihat dua orang yang tengah berciuman mesra di depan pagar rumah minimalis itu. ingin ia menghentikannya, tapi dia siapa? Atas dasar apa ia bisa mencegah dua orang itu saling bercumbu?

Drrtt..

Ia mengambil ponsel dari kantung seragam kerjanya. Satu pesan singkat ia terima.

 _From : Unknown_

 _Melihat orang yang kita sukai bercumbu dengan orang lain. Bukankah itu menyakitkan, KAPTEN?_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Don't Trust Anyone (Bab II)**

Changmin pulang ke Seoul karena harus mengurus pekerjaannya.

Maka Jongin sendirilah yang harus menjemput putra mereka di Playgroup yang terletak 8 atau 10km dari rumah mereka.

Jongin berdoa dalam hati agar tak terjadi apa-apa, karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya kembali keluar rumah setelah kejadian tak diharapkan itu.

"hyung yakin?" Junhong, seorang prajurit kepolisian, usianya masih 19 tahun. Masih sangat muda, dia yang paling muda diantara para pengawal Jongin. Tubuhnya tinggi, dia jago memasang installasi listrik maupun koneksi internet. Junhong pernah bercerita jika dia pernah menjadi seorang hacker saat masih kelas 2 SMP.

"yakin, sangat yakin" jawab Jongin, tubuh rampingnya dibalut blazer panjang warna coklat muda.

Junhong menelan ludah kasar, otak mesum laki-lakinya hidup seketika. Serius nih Jongin hyung seorang mama muda? Kok sexy sekali, pikirnya mulai gila.

"Hong? Junhong?"

Lamunannya tersadar saat Jongin menepuk bahunya pelan.

"i..iya, hyung?"

Jongin tersenyum manis, "jangan bilang kapten Oh kalau aku pergi sendiri" katanya.

.

.

.

"kita harus pulang, baby" Jongin mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo yang terlalu asyik bermain di arena permainan anak-anak di pusat perbelanjaan.

Anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tampang masamnya. "No! Coo macih mau dicini" katanya, mengabaikan mommy-nya dan kembali asyik bermain.

Tawa cempreng anak-anak memenuhi arena permainan khusus anak-anak balita seperti Kyungsoo. Anak itu bilang terlalu bosan, dan merengek pada ibunya untuk membawanya ke mall dan bermain di zona permainan anak-anak.

"kita sudah 2 jam, baby"

"No! Balu lima menit" sahutnya, sok tahu.

Jongin menghela napas pelan. Sehun terus-terusan menelponnya—dan ia tak berani mengangkatnya.

"Soo"

"Mom"

"kita harus pulang" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk—meskipun bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Jongin tahu, sebentar lagi anaknya akan menangis. Makanya ia buru-buru mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dan berjalan keluar dari area bermain.

"Hey" Seseorang memanggilnya.

Jongin menoleh, mendapati seorang namja berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum di wajah. Dia berkulit tan, dan tingginya tak jauh beda darinya.

"anda menjatuhkan ini" menyerahkan dompet gantungan kunci mobil branded miliknya.

Jongin melotot kaget. Ia menerima kunci mobil itu dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk membetulkan posisi Kyungsoo yang tengah ia gendong.

"Astaga, ceroboh benar aku ini" katanya, dengan senyum di wajah.

Namja itu menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "aku pikir itu apa, aku sempat membukanya" kata namja itu. "maaf" kemudian menunjukan tampang penyesalannya.

Sepertinya usianya masih 25 tahunan, sepantaran dengannya. Hanya saja dia terlihat sangat childish, berbeda sekali dengan Jongin—mungkin karena sudah menikah dan jadi seorang ibu.

"ah, tidak apa-apa" Jongin berkata. Menghibur namja di hadapannya itu supaya jangan terlalu sungkan.

"Putramu lucu sekali" pujinya.

"Oh, iya..terimakasih banyak"

"Aku Kim Namjoon"

Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Namjoon buru-buru menarik kembali tangannya yang terulur dengan tampang kikuknya.

"Terlalu buru-buru ya" Namjoon tertawa salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku Kim Jongin"

"Ah, maaf..aku buru-buru, aku permisi dulu, Namjoon-ssi"

Namjoon mengangguk, membiarkan Jongin pergi begitu saja bersama putranya. Matanya terus menatap tubuh ramping Jongin sampai tubuh itu hilang di balik pintu lift.

Ponselnya berdering, Namjoon buru-buru mengangkatnya.

" _Tergoda olehnya, bungsu?"_ suara berat itu pun terkekeh, membuat Namjoon berdecih pelan. Dasar licik, pikirnya.

...

* * *

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara gaduh di balkon kamarnya. Ia segera meraih jubah tidurnya dan memakainya asal.

Siluet bayangan hitam tinggi baru saja melompat dari dinding pembatas balkonnya. Jongin buru-buru mencari sesuatu, dan menemukan gunting kertas yang selalu ia sembunyikan dari putra kecilnya itu.

Sosok tinggi itu menggeser pintu kacanya, dan bodohnya Jongin lupa mengunci pintu balkon sesudah menjemur boneka-boneka Kyungsoo tadi pagi.

Gelap..

Suasana kamar yang gelap tak memungkinkan Jongin untuk bisa melihat sosok tersebut. Ia hendak menikam sosok tinggi itu dengan gunting di tangannya, namun tak berhasil karena sosok itu lebih dulu menahan tangannya—membuang gunting ke lantai. Dan menghimpitnya tubuhnya ke dinding.

"L..lepas"

"Jongin, ini aku. Sehun"

"S..Sehun?"

"iya, ini aku" katanya, seraya melepas kunciannya dari tangan Jongin.

Sehun buru-buru meraba dinding, dan untungnya ia menemukan saklar lampu dan menekannya. Ruangan itu pun terang.

Dimana Jongin bisa melihat wajah tampan Sehun yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun" Jongin menghela napas lega, memeluk tubuh jangkung itu. matanya tampak kalut dan gelisah. "A..aku benar-benar takut"

"takut? Yang benar saja" sahut Sehun, kesal. Kesal mengingat tadi sore ia dibohongi Junghong tentang Jongin yang pergi menjemput putranya seorang diri. "kau bahkan pergi ke mall sampai pukul 6 sore"

Jongin mendongakan kepalanya, ia tersenyum kikuk karena ketahuan berbohong. "aku minta maaf, oke?"

Sehun mengelusi pipi tembam itu dengan lembut. Membuat Jongin menutup kedua matanya merasakan kenyamanan itu. "Jangan diulangi lagi! Kau membuatku cemas"

"kau cemas?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya.

Namja Oh itu mengangguk pelan.

Jongin tak menyangka jika Sehun akan berkata bahwa ia mencemaskan dirinya dan putra kecilnya.

Kedua mata mereka saling menatap. Tatapan yang terpancar jelas adalah saling menginginkan satu sama lain. Jongin merasakan perasaan berbeda saat menatap maniks gelap Sehun. Sangat berbeda, begitu berbeda dari apa yang ia rasakan saat ia menatap Changmin.

Wajah keduanya saling mendekat, semakin dekat, sampai jarak pun terputus saat bibir tipis Sehun mengecup lembut bibir plumnya yang tebal itu. bibir yang beberapa malam lalu mencium mesra mantan suaminya itu kini seolah terhapus oleh ciuman memabukan yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Bibir ibu satu orang anak ini sangat kenyal dan lembut, seolah memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi Oh Sehun yang telah lama mendambakan bibir manis itu.

Perlahan jemari Sehun merambat seperti sulur-sulur hidup—naik, dan mengusap leher jenjang Jongin. Membuat mantan nyonya besar Shim itu melenguh nikmat dalam ciuman itu.

Ciuman itu semakin liar dan menuntut. Memunculkan perasaan ingin lebih dari bungsu keluarga Oh itu.

Sehun segera menggendong Jongin ala bridal tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Meletakan tubuh yang hanya dibalut jubah tidur itu dengan sangat lembut.

"kau membuatku gila, Jongin" katanya, setelah melepas ciuman itu.

Jongin terlentang pasrah di bawah kungkungan tubuh tegap itu. "benarkah?" Jongin menatapnya sayu, mengusap lembut dada bidang Sehun.

Ia tidak menjawab, melainkan langsung membungkam bibir Jongin yang agak membengkak karena ciuman liar mereka. Jongin mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun.

Bohong jika ia menolak, karena dia juga sangat menginginkan Oh Sehun memenuhi dirinya seperti kapten muda itu yang selalu memenuhi pikiran dan fantasi gilanya.

Jongin menutup kedua matanya—mungkin inilah kenapa ia tak bisa mencintai Changmin seperti dulu. Karena hatinya memang sudah terpaku oleh namja pucat itu.

Cukup lama mereka saling melumat, hingga Jongin merasa butuh meraup oksigen. Ia memukul pelan dada Sehun untuk memutuskan ciuman mereka.

Benang saliva terlihat ketika bibir mereka terpisah, lalu terputus. Sehun menyeka saliva yang menempel di sekitar bibir Jongin yang masih terengah dengan wajah yang merah.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Jongin, kemudian berbisik; "kau menikmatinya kan, Nyonya Oh?"

Dengan suara rendah yang terdengar seksi. Wajah Jongin tambah memerah. Sehun baru saja menyebutnya, Nyonya Oh.

* * *

...

Lidah Sehun bermain di leher Jongin. Di sana ia menjilatinya, menghisap, menggigit kecil. Sehun hendak memberinya kissmark, namun Jongin menahannya.

"Jangan di sini!" katanya. Seraya membuka tali jubah tidurnya dan memperlihatkan tubuh tan mulusnya.

"kenapa?"

"Kalau Kyungsoo tanya aku mau jawab apa"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Dimana anak manis itu? padahal biasanya Kyungsoo seperti tak pernah bisa lepas dari mommy-nya.

"Ahhnn, Sehun"

Jongin mendesah, tubuhnya menggelinjang geli saat Sehun mengelus dadanya yang mulus. Namja tampan itu juga menyentuh dan memainkan kedua nipple kemerahan di dada Jongin.

Sehun menggunakan lidahnya untuk memainkan nipple kanan Jongin. Namun tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu keluar saat ia mulai menghisapnya.

"Jongin?"

"Eunggh, Kyu..Kyungsooh masih..masih menyusu saat mau tidur" akhirnya ia mengaku malu-malu.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "tak apa, sayang. Aku jadi bisa merasakannya juga"

"mesummhh"

"tidak apa-apa kan?"

Jongin menggeleng, "hanya saat Kyungsoo sakit dan rewel sajahh, ahnn, Sehun... jangan terlalu kuathhh!" ia mencoba menjauhkan wajah Sehun pada putingnya.

' _pasti itu sakit'_ batin Sehun. Tapi ia yakin Kyungsoo selalu mengisi perutnya dengan ASI sebelum ia tidur jadi Jongin jarang merasakan sakit saat dadanya membengkak air susu. Ah, kalau begitu ia jadi iri sekali dengan anak imut itu.

"Ahhhnnnn...ukkhh, Hunnaah" desah Jongin, tak karuan sambil menjambak rambut dark blue Sehun.

* * *

...

Sehun melebarkan kedua paha Jongin, merendahkan posisinya menuju penis Jongin yang ukurannya tak lebih besar darinya. Ia menggenggamnya dan meremasnya perlahan.

"ukkhh, Oh Sehunnhh"

"sabar, sayang!"

Sehun menggunakan mulutnya untuk menggantikan tangannya yang bekerja meremas penis mungil itu.

"Ahhnhhhhh..ahhhhhh..hyahhhhh" Jongin mendesah.

Sehun pun mempercepat tempo kulumannya, saat mendengar Jongin mendesah. Ia senang, karena mendengar Jongin mendesah di bawah kungkungannya.

Jongin meremat seprai putihnya saat merasakan dirinya akan klimaks. Tubuhnya mengejang dan merasakan cairan keluar dari penisnya di mulut Sehun.

"manis" pujinya. Sehun buru-buru melepas celana bahannya, berikut boxer dan underwear Calvin Kleinnya. Menampakan sesuatu yang besar dan panjang berdiri gagah dan membuat Jongin menelan ludah kasar. _'Apa itu muat?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan—malu.

"Jongin?"

Jongin membuka kedua matanya, ia hendak bangkit dengan lengan jubah tidurnya yang tersampir di bahu mulusnya.

"apa aku boleh mencobanya?"

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Tidak sekarang, sayang! Aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk"

Ia menyentuh bahu Jongin, mencium singkat bibir merah Jongin.

...

* * *

Jongin dengan posisi membelakangi Sehun. Sementara namja pucat itu sedang mempersiapkan penisnya di depan hole Jongin.

"aku yakin ini akan sedikit sakit" kata Sehun, pelan.

Jongin menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Antara takut, bimbang, namun sudah kepalang basah ia menginginkan sex dengan namja Oh itu.

Dengan perlahan Sehun memasukan 'miliknya' ke dalam hole Jongin. Tetapi baru kepalanya yang masuk, Jongin sudah merasakan sakit seperti dibelah dua—dan berusaha menahan jeritannya.

"Akhhhh sakitth, hiks"

"Tahan, Jongin! Tahan sebentar"

"Noouhh,, ahh..sakit"

Sehun menciumi punggung sempit Jongin dan mengelus lembut kejantanan Jongin—berharap jika ia melakukan itu ia bisa menghilangkan sakit yang dirasakan Jongin.

Jlebb..

"Angghhh"

Kenjantanan besar itu dapat masuk, membuat tubuh Jongin nyaris ambruk jika Sehun tidak menahan pinggulnya.

...

Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Dan dengan cepat menemukan titik kenikmatan Jongin hingga membuat namja manis itu mendesah gila.

"uuhh..ahhhhnn..terushh"

Sehun terus bergerak, sambil menjilati leher Jongin tanpa membuat kissmark.

"yeahh, Jongin..sempith sekalih"

Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin. Tanpa melepas tautan di bawah sana. Ia kembali memainkan nipple Jongin dan menghisapnya seperti bayi.

"aaaakkhhhhhh...nnnghhh"

"Jongghh"

Namja Oh itu mempercepat sodokannya di lubang anal Jongin saat merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar.

"Uhh..ahhnn..Hunn..Cumhh"

"Bersamah, sayanghh.."

Crott..

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Mom"

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar ibunya, mendapati sang ibu masih tertidur di ranjang dengan rambut yang lepek.

 _ **Cklek..**_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Oh Sehun yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ia memakai kembali pakaiannya (Kemeja hitam dan celana kainnya) yang masih bersih tanpa noda bercinta mereka.

"Oh, Kyungsoo"

"Paman" Kyungsoo segera berhambur memeluk Sehun.

Sehun menggendong tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang dibalut piayama putih terusannya. Dia bersyukur dalam hati karena sempat mengganti selimut yang digunakan mereka saat bercinta dengan selimut baru yang menutupi tubuh Jongin yang sudah lengkap dengan piyama barunya—Sehun sempat menggantikan piyama baru untuk Jongin, menunjukan betapa bertanggung jawabnya dia.

"Mom belum bangun" Kyungsoo menunjuk ibunya yang masih tertidur dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Iya..mommy sakit. Kau tidak sekolah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Hali Cabtu kan libul"

Balita manis itu merengek pada Sehun untuk membawanya mendekati sang ibu. Sehun mau tak mau pun akhirnya menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo.

"Coo macih ngantuk, hoamm"

Sehun mengusap lembut kepala Kyungsoo. "tidurlah! Ini masih terlalu pagi"

"Paman tidak tidul?"

"tidak, paman harus membantu bibi Han memasak"

Kyungsoo mengusap matanya yang berair. "Aku tidul dulu ya, paman"

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : *The Curtain Was So Blue;(

 _ **Kebetulan aku udah jawab semu para readers di PM masing-masing..**_

 _ **Cuma sekedar mengingatkan buat readers yang masih gak paham sama fic ini. Aku mohon bacanya pelan-pelan aja. Soalnya cerita fiksi dengan genre Crime komplikasi itu memang agak sulit dipahami. Di sini ada yang hobi baca novel detektif kan? Semacam Sherlock Holmes mungkin? Atau The Murder Of Roger Ackroyd punyanya Agatha Christie. Coba kamu baca cepat-cepat! Satu kata kelewat aja kamu pasti gak akan mengerti alurnya. Aku jadi merasa agak bersalah juga kalo ada readers yang masih belum paham sama cerita ini. Padahal aku udah berusaha semampuku untuk membuat Fic ini mudah dipahami, tapi nyatanya enggak:(, aku minta maaf banget ya. Aku masih penulis kacangan dan Newbie, jadi harap maklum.**_


	5. The Eyewitness

**Kesaksian seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedikit membantu memecahkan Enigma pembunuhan di Distrik Gangseo. (Bittersweet Blood Chapter 5_The Eyewitness)**

 **Rating : M For Language**

 **Pairing : Hunkai, Xiuhan, Chanbaek,**

 **WARNING : OOC, Typos, AU, Fiktif, Mpreg, GS, ALUR GAJE, NO BASHING CHARA**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The Eyewitness (Bab I)**

Hari masih pagi ketika ia terbangun oleh alarm pukul 7. Jongin ingin tidur lebih lama kalau tidak mengingat janji bertemunya dengan Choi Minho, rekan bisnisnya.

Ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati putra kecilnya sudah berpakaian rapi dan membuatnya mengernyitkan keningnya.

"mau kemana?" tanya Jongin. Mungkin besok ia harus ingat untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya agar Kyungsoo tidak asal nyelonong masuk. Apalagi kalau mengingat aktivitas bercintanya dengan Oh Sehun 5 hari yang lalu membuatnya malu dan takut jika putranya atau orang lain mendapatinya sedang berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Kan mommy cendili yang mau ajak coo jalan-jalan"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo kecil berlari dengan tawa riangnya dan menaiki kasur tanpa melepas sepatu. Merasakan pelukan hangat dari ibunya yang cantik itu.

"anakku harum sekali" puji Jongin.

Kalau sudah dipuji harum atau tampan, Kyungsoo akan sangat senang sekali. Salah satu membuat putranya senang memang sangat sederhana.

Berikan dia boneka pororo atau setelkan dia film kartun anak penguin bermata bulat dan memujinya tampan dan harum setiap hari, dia juga sudah senang.

...

"Aku sudah mendengar berita itu, Jong" kata Baekhyun, seraya meletakan secangkir teh di atas meja.

"Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku" dia berkata lagi.

Park Chanyeol, calon suami Baekhyun adalah seorang inspektur kepolisian yang membantu dalam penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan di distrik Gangseo. Jadi tak heran jika Baekhyun tahu—dan terkejut ketika Jongin adalah salah satu calon korban dari pembunuhan itu.

"Aku juga kebetulan mengetahui bahwa dia seorang inspektur polisi dan sempat mewawancarai aku"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "iya, dia juga cerita tentang itu"

Kyungsoo kecil sedang melihat-lihat ikan di aquarium dengan tatapan penuh minat. Dia ingin punya ikan, tapi mommy tak pernah mengizinkan Kyungsoo memelihara ikan.

'nemo..nemo' bibirnya menyebutkan nama anak ikan favoritnya. Ikan apa saja memang akan selalu ia sebut Nemo.

"Tuan Choi memang agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini" kata Baekhyun. Ia mulai membuka gambar-gambar katalog dan hendak menunjukannya pada Jongin, sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Sibuk?"

Jemari lentik Baekhyun terhenti. Ia celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri—seolah tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Akan aku ceritakan nanti" katanya.

"maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. "aku akan mampir ke rumahmu nanti malam bersama Chanyeol. Bolehkan?"

Jongin mengangguk, "tentu saja" jawabnya.

.

.

.

Sehun menepuk bahu Jongin. Jongin menoleh sambil tersenyum. Sehun kelihatan tampan dalam balutan sweater hitam yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putihnya. Dia memang akan selalu terlihat tampan dengan sesuatu yang terlihat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih nyaris pucat itu.

Matanya yang hitam dan rambutnya yang seperti dark blue yang lebat, tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Jongin merapikan rambutnya yang diberi warna kecoklatan itu, menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke sela-sela telinga. Dia tampak manis, sesekali ia menutup matanya merasakan angin sore membelai lembut wajahnya.

"bagaimana harimu?" tanya Jongin, meskipun terdengar seperti basa-basi. Akan tetapi ia sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu tentang seharian penuh yang dialami oleh namja Oh itu.

Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin dari belakang. Menciumi pipi berisi namja yang tengah menatap lurus ke arah jalanan sepi Pivet 13th street. "menakjubkan" jawabnya.

Jongin mendongak, menatap ke arah maniks obsidian itu. "Hm?"

"menakjubkan karena hari ini aku bisa pulang lebih awal" ujar Sehun.

Namja tampan itu menatap Jongin begitu meyakinkan. "ku pikir kau tipe namja yang workaholic" kata Jongin. Ia mengusap lembut rahang tegas Sehun. Mereka tak pernah mempertanyakan soal hubungan mereka. Yang Jongin ingat, Sehun selalu menunjukan ketertarikan dan sikap lembutnya setelah mereka bercinta beberapa malam yang lalu.

Jongin sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini. Oh Sehun namja yang bertanggung jawab, itulah yang dia tahu saat mereka bersama. Sehun pun juga tidak mempermasalahkan status Jongin sebagai seorang single parent yang sudah memiliki satu orang anak. "aku memang workaholic" sahut Sehun, seraya membalik tubuh Jongin ke arahnya. "Tapi kau yang mengubahnya"—kemudian membungkam bibir Jongin dengan lembut.

Lagi..

Mereka menautkan bibir masing-masing di bawah langit senja. Mereka tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo masuk tiba-tiba, karena Sehun sudah mengunci pintu kamar Jongin—sesuatu yang selalu dilupakan namja bertubuh sexy itu saat sudah merasa lelah.

.

.

.

.

 _(Pukul 7 malam)_

Byun Baekhyun tiba di rumah Jongin dengan calon suaminya, Inspektur Park yang bertubuh jangkung itu.

Mereka disambut dengan sangat ramah oleh Paman dan Bibi Han yang ternyata masih ingat betul seperti apa mereka saat kecil dulu.

"ayo diminum" kata Jongin. "aku tidak tahan melihatmu kehausan begitu" diiringi tawa kecilnya.

Baekhyun menyeruput Lemonade-nya dengan sangat anggun. Berbeda sekali dengan Inspektur Park yang memakan cemilannya dengan satu tangan memeluk toples.

"Aih, Park Chanyeol, jangan membuatku malu!" seru Baekhyun, agak kesal dengan tingkah memalukan tunangannya itu.

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sesekali ia menyisiri rambut Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba dengan piyama yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Dua orang itu memang datang 30 menit sebelum waktu tidur Kyungsoo. Jadi Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo tidur sedikit lebih telat dari biasanya.

"jadi kami kemari karena ada yang ingin kami bicarakan" kata Baekhyun.

Jongin baru ingat jika tadi siang Baekhyun berjanji akan menceritakan sesuatu padanya.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. Wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada tapi matanya tidak jelas menatap kemana.

"Bibi Han" Jongin memanggil Bibi Han. Ia hendak meminta yeoja itu menemani Kyungsoo tidur di kamarnya.

Bibi Han datang dari arah dapur. Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dengan Kyungsoo digendongannya. "Tolong temani Kyungsoo tidur ya, bi" pintanya. Bibi Han mengangguk pelan, "ayo Sooie, kita tidur!" ajaknya. Kyungsoo menguap, Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya dan membiarkan putranya digandeng bibi Han menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Jongin tampak tidak mengerti. "maaf, aku masih kurang paham dengan ceritamu tadi" tukasnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Sementara tunangannya (Inspektur Park) berbisik, "Aku sudah menduganya". Tapi Baekhyun harus menceritakan hal ini pada namja itu. Jongin harus tahu! Begitulah pikirnya—suka atau tidak, siap atau pun belum, yang penting Jongin memang harus tahu.

"Tunangan Tuan Choi masih belum mau berbicara soal apa yang ia alami di hari itu" Baekhyun berkata.

"hari dimana dia menjadi saksi?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ayolah, sayang" desak Chanyeol. "Jongin masih terlalu syok dengan kejadian yang menimpanya".

Tak disangka-sangka Baekhyun malah membentak Chanyeol untuk diam. Dan cukup melihat dan mendengar bagaimana dia menceritakan hal yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh kepolisian mengenai Lee Taemin, Tunangan Choi Minho.

"kau sudah mengertikan?" Baekhyun bertanya. Chanyeol masih terlalu terkejut dengan cerita Baekhyun.

Jongin menggeleng. "Agaknya aku masih belum mengerti mengapa kau ceritakan hal ini padaku" katanya. "seharusnya kau ceritakan ini di kantor polisi"

"Kau mirip dengannya—Lee Taemin!" Baekhyun berseru. "Aku yakin pembunuh yang mengincarmu adalah kekasih mendiang Kim Jongdae yang menjadi korban tabrak larinya"

Ia menghela napas pelan. "kau tak bisa asal menuduh orang lain seperti itu, Baekhyun!" Kata Jongin.

"tentu saja tidak!" bantah Baekhyun. "aku tak akan menuduh orang lain tanpa bukti apapun, Jong!"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "apa kau punya bukti yang kuat?" nada bicaranya terdengar tegas. Inilah yang tak terduga dari seorang Park Chanyeol—ia bisa bersikap seperti anak-anak, tapi di waktu yang dibutuhkan ia bisa bersikap tenang layaknya orang dewasa.

"aku ada di mobil yang sama dengan Taemin" katanya. "kami mabuk saat itu" ia bercicit pelan, menundukan kepalanya.

Kedua orang itu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun" Chanyeol seperti mendesis marah. Sementara kekasihnya mengusap wajah kasar—menyesal.

"kami sempat keluar dan memeriksa keadaannya"

"lalu?"—Jongin.

"dia sekarat, dan Taemin segera menarikku sebelum ada yang melihat kami"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Astaga, Baekhyun" ia terduduk lemas. Terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuan orang ia cintai itu.

Bakhyun tersenyum kecut. "Kami benar-benar meninggalkannya. Dan keesokan harinya ada berita korban yang tewas tabrak lari. Aku tahu itu adalah korban kami semalam. Namanya Kim Jongdae, seorang guru musik di Sekolah Dasar Sandeul"

"apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Jongin bertanya.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian. "beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu kami berdua merasakan kejanggalan yang sama" jawab Baekhyun.

Jongin dan Chanyeol terlihat antusias. "seperti pesan-pesan misterius yang kami dapatkan dan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang selalu kami temui dimana-mana"

"Apa kasus ini pernah diusut sebelumnya?" tanya Jongin.

"kasus ini sepertinya pernah diusut sekali" Chanyeol seperti mengingat-ingat. Kejadian yang dialami Baekhyun pun juga pernah dialami beberapa orang dikantornya. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan pembunuhan di distrik Gangseo?

"tapi yang ku ingat kasus ini sudah ditutup seminggu setelah kejadian itu karena tak ada bukti yang kuat untuk menyeret tersangka ke dalam penjara" Chanyeol berkata lagi.

"itu karena tuan Choi membayar inspektur Jang untuk menuntaskan kasus tersebut"

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya. Dia ingat Inspektur I Jang yang sekarang sudah dipindah tugas ke Mokpo. "tentu itu mudah bagi tuan Choi karena Inspektur Jang adalah pamannya sendiri" Baekhyun berkata lagi.

"Kau ingat hari dimana pertama kalinya kau mengunjungi kantor tuan Choi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Itu adalah hari sebelum pembunuh itu membobol pintu belakang rumahnya. "dia mengirimiku pesan dengan Private number atau Unknown number-nya jika ia akan membalaskan dendamnya padamu yang ia pikir adalah Taemin" Baekhyun menunjukan pesan singkat di ponselnya dengan nomor telepon tak diketahui. Jongin terkejut, dia mulai mengira jika si pembunuh adalah ahli Hacker yang handal.

.

.

.

.

"hyung"

Junmyeon menoleh, mendapati adik bungsunya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"hyung harus masuk, hyung bisa sakit jika berdiri terus di sini" ujar Namjoon, satu-satunya keluarga yang Junmyeon miliki setelah kepergian kedua orangtuanya dan juga adik tengahnya, Jongdae.

"belum terlalu malam" sahutnya, disertai senyum.

Namjoon ikut tersenyum. Kakaknya adalah sosok yang hangat dengan senyum malaikat. Namun ia kehilangan sosok itu setelah kematian kakak keduanya, Jongdae. Akibat kecelakaan saat yeoja itu pulang bekerja.

Mereka adalah tiga bersaudara yatim piatu yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Jadi wajar saja jika kepergian Jongdae membawa duka yang cukup mendalam untuk kedua orang itu. Terlebih Jongdae adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan yang dimiliki keluarga Kim.

Namjoon tak pernah mengira jika kakak keduanya yang ramah dan ceria itu harus pergi dengan cara yang tragis seperti itu.

"Jongdae selalu suka langit malam"

Diam sesaat.

"Aku sedang berpikir" Junmyeon berkata lagi.

Bungsu Kim itu tersenyum simpul. "kami akan tetap membalasnya, hyung! Itu pasti" Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari dalam jaket kulitnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The Eyewitness (Bab II)**

"Aku senang kau kembali" ujar Luhan, pada seorang namja bertubuh jangkung. Itulah Kris, adik laki-laki keduanya yang selama ini memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri dan harus terusir dari keluarganya yang tiran dan ditaktor itu.

Sehun melintasi ruang tengah dengan mantel tidurnya. Dia melihat kakak sulungnya tengah menepuk pelan kakak keduanya. Mereka tidak pernah akrab, karena dulu Kris terlalu tertutup dan sibuk di kamarnya dengan gadget-gadget mahalnya.

Sementara dulu Sehun, sejak kecil dia sudah dilatih untuk menjadi seorang polisi oleh ayahnya yang tampan itu.

"Oh, itu Sehun" Luhan berseru, dia melihat Sehun tengah berdiri di atas tangga. "kemarilah! Kita sudah jarang sekali berkumpul seperti ini"

Bungsu Oh itu tidak bodoh untuk mengerti maksud dari sang kakak. Ia nampak berpikir, mau apa anak terbuang itu datang lagi ke rumah ini? Tapi jahat sekali jika Sehun tidak menyambut kedatangan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

Kris sama sekali tidak berubah. Hanya tingginya yang semakin menjulang, dan wajahnya yang semakin dewasa. Ia ingat saat dulu ayahnya mengusir Kris dengan penuh tak berperasaan. Kris usianya masih sekitar 19 tahun saat itu. masih sangat muda, dan terlalu muda untuk terbuang dari keluarga besarnya yang berkecukupan itu.

Usia mereka hanya terpaut 2,5 tahun. Tapi ia tak pernah bisa akrab dengan kakak keduanya itu dibandingkan dengan Luhan, kakak sulungnya yang penuh kasih itu.

"Aku senang kau kembali" kata Sehun, mencoba mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh si sulung.

"Hm, aku juga" Kris berkata. Keduanya berjabat tangan.

"Aku yang meminta Kris untuk datang, dia seorang Hacker yang handal. Aku yakin dia bisa membantu kita memecahkan kasus rumit ini"

"Oh iya, bagus kalau begitu" Sehun menyahut seadanya.

.

.

.

.

"Ah—Hallo" Jongin nyaris saja menjatuhkan rantang di tangannya saat mendapati sosok jangkung dengan rambut blonde pasirnya.

"Ya" dia menyahut, wajahnya tampan dan sedikit lebih tua dari Oh Sehun.

Jongin mulai mengingat-ingat sosok namja di hadapannya itu. Ya, dia Oh Kris, anak paling tengah yang jarang sekali ia lihat saat kecil dulu.

"A..aku—"

"Oh, Jongin.. kau datang? Kebetulan sekali" Luhan hyung tiba dari arah ruang tamu. Mereka berdiri berdampingan, dan tentu saja Kris jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan kakak sulungnya itu.

"Mencari Sehun?"

Kris mendengus pelan, ia menatap Jongin dari atas ke bawah. Terlalu mengintimidasi dan membuat Jongin sedikit merasa tak nyaman. "Ah, itu..bibi Han membuatkan ini untuk kalian" kata Jongin, dengan senyum manisnya.

Kris berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu. Berjalan terus hingga punggung lebar dan kokohnya menghilang di balik sekat-sekat ruang tamu yang memisahkan ruang tengah.

"Dia Kris, kau ingat dia kan?" tanya Luhan.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, "sedikit" jawabnya. Luhan tertawa. "Ayo, masuk! Minseok sedang membuat kue di dapur" ajak Luhan.

"ah, _No thanks_ , hyung" ucapnya. "Aku harus menemani Kyungsoo di rumah, agak rewel akhir-akhir ini"

.

.

.

.

Tak kurang dari 4 jam, Sehun tiba di rumah Jongin dengan masih berpakaian dinasnya. Jongin bergegas ke ruang tamu—hendak menemui namja itu. Ya, dia memang meminta Sehun untuk datang ke rumahnya sepulang bekerja.

"kau terlihat panik sekali" ujar Sehun, setelah menyeruput kopi hitam buatan bibi Han. "ada apa?"

'dia tahu' pikir Jongin. Oh Sehun memang peka, hanya sekali lihat saja dia bisa tahu jika dua hari ini dia terlalu panik untuk sekedar mengingat cerita Baekhyun.

Jongin duduk di samping Sehun—matanya bergerak gelisah.

"hey?" Sehun ikut menunduk—mencoba melihat wajah manis Jongin. "kau tidak apa-apakan, Jongin?" tanyanya, khawatir.

Jongin mendongak, Sehun merangkum wajahnya dan mengusapnya lembut. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan" erangnya. "Aku tidak tahu, sungguh"

Sehun tidak tahan lagi melihat tubuh itu bergetar terisak-isak. Dibawanya Jongin ke dalam dekapan hangatnya sesekali mengusap lembut punggung itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Katakan pelan-pelan!"

"pembunuh itu mengincarku, Sehun" kata Jongin.

Diam, sejenak.

"Tidak, selama aku bersamamu"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "dia mengincarku karena mengira akulah tersangkanya"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun bertanya, wajahnya mengeras tapi masih menunjukan betapa sangat ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongin.

Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan wajah sembab. "Dia mengira aku yang sudah membunuh kekasihnya, Hun! Itu yang dikatakan Baekhyun padaku" Jongin berteriak histeris, kemudian menangis sesunggukan.

Sehun mendekap erat tubuh ramping itu. menghiburnya agar supaya tenang, dan tidak perlu khawatir selama dirinya ada di samping Jongin.

* * *

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Sedikit-sedikit tabirnya terbuka lho ya. Jangan bingung! Jangan Bingung! Kalo masih ada yang mau bertanya, silahkan bertanya. Aku pasti jawab kok. Ini aku lanjut ya, soalnya aku kira Puasa itu tanggal 5. Huehehehe..Maafin aku ya readers.**

 **Juga Cuma mau ngingetin, Soal Lonely Series. Guys, Itu Hanya cerita berseri. Bukan Sambung-sambungan. Jadi gak ada keterkaitan antara Chapt1 ke Chapt 2. Gak ada Sequel juga. Kecuali yang Versi Dear, Soo. Aku sengaja buat dua Cerita dengan Pairing berbeda. Tapi masuk chapter 4 dan seterusnya pun juga itu berbeda. Sesuai bagaimana ideku berjalan. Dan soal fic Bittersweet Blood? Gak jelas? Silahkan PM aku ya. Aku jelasin biar lebih jelas..Aku gak galak kok! Hehehe..**


	6. A Body In The Toilet

**Kematian seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa di sebuah toilet dalam keadaan gantung diri. Dan Kyungsoo kecil yang diculik oleh orang yang tak dikenal. (Bittersweet Blood Chapter 6_A Body In The Toilet)**

 **A Body In The Toilet (BAB I)**

"Ini terlalu mengejutkan" Luhan terus meneliti jejak darah di toilet rumah sakit.

Mayat tersebut sudah dimasukan ke dalam kantung jenazah kuning dan diangkut untuk segera di otopsi. Korbannya kali ini adalah Lee Taemin, seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang baru masuk beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Para dokter dan perawat di sana memberi kesaksian jika Taemin adalah salah satu pasien yang selalu berteriak dan menangis—memohon untuk dimaafkan. Tapi mengingat kejiwaannya yang terganggu, mustahil bagi para dokter memaksanya untuk bercerita.

Petugas dari rumah sakit jiwa juga hadir, untuk dimintai keterangan. "kami hanya berharap tidak ada berita-berita buruk di luar sana" ujar pengacara keluarga Lee, Pengacara Cha.

Mengingat Lee Taemin adalah salah satu orang-orang kaya di distrik Gangseo. Dan Tunangannya Choi Minho adalah seorang arsitek terkenal. Nyaris membuat publik terkejut bukan main.

"Kami tidak berjanji untuk hal itu" Acuh Luhan. Beberapa pihak berwajib nampak berseliweran di sana.

Seorang namja berusia awal 30an berjalan tergesa-gesa. Kaki panjangnya yang dibalut celana bahan dan sepatu pentofel berjalan mengabaikan beberapa wartawan yang hendak mencari berita. Dialah Choi Minho, Tunangan Lee Taemin.

"Langsung dimakamkan" ujarnya, dingin.

Sehun yang sedang membantu kakaknya menelaah barang bukti pun menoleh. Mendapati tuan muda Choi yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Apa maksudnya?

Pikiran Sehun berpacu, berusaha memikirkan cara menguak kasus ketiga pembunuhan di distrik Gangseo—serta tatapan Choi Minho yang seolah mengundangnya untuk mendekat.

Luhan membaca catatannya, pura-pura tak mau tahu.

"Abaikan saja, Hun" bisik Luhan. Tapi ia tersadar saat ia tak menemukan sosok adik bungsunya di sampingnya.

Sehun memperhatikan Minho seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tangannya terkepal seperti menahan emosi. "Apa ini yang anda sebut profesional?" Minho bertanya, menyindir kapten muda yang sering dielu-elukan paras maupun tindakan profesionalnya saat bekerja.

"seperti yang anda pikirkan" sahutnya, membuat Minho mengeram kesal.

"Kau"

Sekali lagi, Minho tampak ingin bersuara. Tapi seolah terkunci. Apalagi saat Sehun berkata jika ia telah membayar inspektur I Jang untuk menutupi kasus tabrak lari yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kau yang membuat kasus ini semakin rumit, tuan Choi" ujar Sehun. Dia sudah tahu cerita ini dari Chanyeol, anak buahnya—beberapa hari yang lalu saat di kantor.

"Kau tak bisa menuduhku seperti itu, kapten"

"Aku punya buktinya" Sehun tersenyum licik. "aku bisa dengan mudah menyeretmu ke penjara"

Tubuh Minho menengang kaku.

"Saya permisi dulu, Tuan Choi" Sehun membungkuk hormat dengan senyum ramahnya ketika seorang wartawan tak sengaja mengarahkan kameranya ke arah mereka.

"Kapten Oh..Kapten Oh.. bagaimana menurut anda dengan kematian Lee Taemin-ssi?"

"Apa ini kasus pembunuhan atau murni bunuh diri?"

"apakah sudah ada titik terang dari enigma pembunuhan ini? Mengapa lama sekali?"

Sehun tak peduli, ia terus berjalan menembus kerumunan wartawan dan memasuki mobilnya. Dia tak peduli, dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera pergi. Meninggalkan para wartawan yang mendesah pelan meratapi kepergian kapten muda itu.

.

.

.

.

 _Tajuk Berita_

" _Kematian Lee Taemin, Murni Kasus Pembunuhan Atau Bunuh Diri?"_

Penanya terhenti di atas paragraf yang menurutnya tidak cocok dengan isi berita itu. Jongin menghela napas, mau sampai kapan namanya akan berhenti dibicarakan—seolah kehadirannya adalah biang kerok untuk seorang kapten muda yang tengah mengusut kasus kematian di distrik ini.

Orang-orang yang tidak tahu jalan ceritanya, pasti akan asal menuduh. seperti menuduh dirinya yang menggoda Oh Sehun. Atau mengomentari kinerja buruk seorang Oh Sehun sampai menjelek-jelekan figur kapten muda itu yang terlalu beruntung terlahir sebagai putra dari keluarga yang paling dihormati di distrik Gangseo ini.

Belum lagi berita kedekatan mantan suaminya dengan seorang artis pendatang baru. Kwon Boa namanya, wanita cantik yang tertangkap kamera para pemburu berita tengah berciuman mesra dengan mantan suaminya itu. Beberapa hari ini beberapa agency pencari berita memang kerap kali menghubunginya untuk dimintai tanggapan atas berita tersebut.

Namun Jongin terlihat tak peduli. Untuk apa? Pikirnya. Sama sekali tidak penting mengurusi kehidupan liar putra tunggal Shim itu. Yang harus ia pikirkan adalah Oh Sehun, reputasinya yang kini semakin buruk dengan segala pemberitaan kedekatan mereka.

 _Tettt...Tettt.._

Tak lama bel rumahnya berbunyi. Oh, ia baru ingat jika kemarin adalah hari terakhir para polisi itu berpatroli di rumahnya. Jadi kini ia hanya berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo—karena bibi dan paman Han harus pergi ke Ulsan, mengunjungi sanak saudara.

 _Cklek.._

"Oh, Kris-ssi"

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu hanya diam. Jongin jadi bingung sendiri.

"Ada apa ya?"

Kris tidak menjawab, ia malah mendorong Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Jongin hendak berteriak, namun mustahil, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya mengingat dinding rumahnya di desain kedap suara.

"Kris-ssi, apa yang anda laku—hmmpp" Kris membekap mulut Jongin—mengisyaratkan agar namja itu diam.

"Apa kau sudah mengunci semua pintu?" Tanya Kris.

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus" gumam Kris, ia mengeluarkan pistol dari mantelnya—sambil sesekali memasang wajah siaga.

"kau sendiri?"

"A..ada putraku di atas"

Kris segera menarik Jongin dan berlari ke atas. "dimana kamarnya?" Kris bertanya, keduanya sudah sampai di lantai dua.

"Kris-ssi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tak bisa menjawab sekarang. Ayo cepat, kita harus segera menyusul putramu"

Jongin menurut, ia membuka kamar Kyungsoo. "Sooie" dipanggilnya nama putra kesayangannya itu. ia mulai panik—saat tak menemukan putranya tertidur di kamar.

"Kyungsoo" Jongin berteriak, dia mulai mencari-cari ke kamar mandi—tapi nihil. Kamar Kyungsoo terlihat berantakan, Kris pun juga sudah mulai siaga.

Ibu satu orang anak itu terduduk lemas saat melihat boneka beruang besar milik putranya dalam keadaan rusak parah. Dengan kepala yang nyaris putus dan pewarna merah yang dia sendiri tak tahu apa.

Kris melihat ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

"mereka membawa putraku" Jongin berkata lemas.

Kris menoleh, ia mendapati secarik kertas berisi sebuah alamat yang ia yakini adalah alamat dari penculik bocah imut itu.

"mereka tidak jauh" kata Kris.

...

Seperti siluet dilatarbelakangi bulan keemasan dengan jubah hitamnya yang melambai-lambai terbawa angin. Namja bertubuh jangkung itu membawa seorang balita yang tengah tertidur di balik selimut tipisnya. Ia berdiri di atas atap rumah dengan seringai.

"Kyungsoo" Jongin terus memanggil nama putranya. Sementara Kris di sampingnya hanya diam, dan terus berjalan tergesa-gesa.

Mereka menyusuri jalanan pivet yang sepi. Jongin mulai merutuki kebodohannya yang memilih tinggal di perumahan sepi—yang nyaris telah ditinggali oleh beberapa orang yang dulu pernah menjadi tetangganya.

Seharusnya dia tidak membawa Kyungsoo kemari. Betapapun ia membenci Changmin, dan berusaha menjauhinya, dia tak perlu kembali kemari. Andai ia membawa Kyungsoo kecilnya ke Daegu, pasti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

 **A Body In The Toilet (BAB II)**

"dia sudah agak lebih tenang" Kata Minseok, seraya menyelimuti tubuh Jongin dengan sehelai selimut tipis.

Luhan menghela napas lega. "dia pasti syok sekali" Luhan berkata, agak berbisik. Tangannya yang putih seperti dadih susu itu disedekapkan di depan dada.

"aku paham betul rasanya" timpal Minseok. Ia mengusap peluh di dahi Jongin.

Dia tertidur setelah lelah menangisi putra kecilnya yang saat ini entah berada dimana.

Luhan mengangguk—mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh istrinya itu. Sesekali memandang arlojinya. "kau juga harus beristirahat, Xiu" ia menambahkan, mengingatkan Minseok untuk istirahat.

Namja berpipi gempal itu tertawa pelan. "Kau bahkan lupa meminum obatmu" Luhan berkata lagi, ada yang ia cemaskan dari istrinya.

Minseok hanya diam, dan membiarkan Luhan mengecup dahinya lama.

...

Di atap gedung kantor kepolisian, Sehun bersandar ke dinding—seraya menanti kata-kata yang keluar dari namja di hadapannya itu.

Sudah lama sekali dia tidak berbicara empat mata dengan kakak keduanya itu. 10? Ah, lebih! Nyaris 15 tahun lamanya mereka tak berbicara serius seperti ini. Kalau tidak mengingat Sehun yang sudah dibesarkan dan dipersiapkan dengan baik untuk menjadi seorang polisi. Dan Kris yang entah bagaimana bisa lebih tertarik di dunia Hacker dibandingkan dunia kepolisian seperti buyut-buyut mereka.

"Kau sudah tahu hal ini" kata Sehun. Wajahnya yang kaku memang akan selalu terlihat seperti itu.

Kris mengangguk, "Ya" jawabnya. Ia menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana bisa" kata Sehun, perlahan. "tapi aku ingin berterimakasih padamu"

Si bungsu tersenyum tipis. "terimakasih telah melindunginya"

Kris hanya diam, membiarkan adiknya melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. "Aku tidak melindunginya" Kris berkata.

Jika Sehun mengira Kris sudah melindungi Jongin, terdengar berlebihan. Dia hanya seorang hacker, bukan aparat kepolisian terhormat seperti adik bungsunya itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melindungi orang lain—nyatanya dia kehilangan putranya" Dia berkata lagi.

Sehun berhenti, berbalik badan.

"tapi kau tetap melindunginya"

Kris membetulkan kacamatanya. Entahlah, terdengar seperti pujian saat dimana tak pernah seorang pun memujinya—kecuali kakak sulungnya, Luhan.

"Jika kau tahu sesuatu, katakan saja" Ujar Sehun, kakak keduanya memang sosok yang tertutup, sulit bagi kedua orang itu untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"mereka tinggal di daerah perbatasan distrik Gangseo"

Sehun mengangguk setuju. "kau bisa membantu kami, aku yakin itu"

Sehun mendekat, merogoh saku jaketnya dan memberikan sebuah pistol. "ini untukmu"

Kris terbelalak. "kau gila?" tanyanya. Dia tidak akan menyangka jika adiknya begitu berani.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "milikmu itu hanya memberi cedera saja. Kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri sebelum melindungi orang lain"

"trims" ucap Kris.

.

.

.

"Aku ibu yang buruk" kata Jongin, mengamati foto Kyungsoo di ponsel touchscreen miliknya. Senyum tiga jari dengan peace sign di wajah chubby Kyungsoo membuat Jongin ingin menangis.

Bagaimana bisa ia begitu teledor hingga putranya hilang dalam pengawasannya. Pihak keluarga sudah diberi tahukan hal ini, dan mereka akan segera tiba di Busan nanti siang.

"Kau tidak seperti itu" Sehun berusaha menghiburnya. Ia memeluk tubuh ringkih Jongin. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan sendu.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo tanpa dirinya. Apakah Kyungsoo baby-nya baik-baik saja? Apakah Kyungsoo baby-nya sudah makan? Apakah Kyungsoo baby-nya tidur dengan layak? Jongin terus bertanya-tanya. Kyungsoo akan merengek jika badannya sakit. Anaknya yang manja, mengapa mereka begitu tega memisahkan seorang balita dari ibunya? Apa mau mereka sebenarnya?

Sehun meyakinkan Jongin bahwa apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan adalah salah. Sang kapten pun meminta Jongin untuk membuka matanya, dan sedikit lebih bersabar lagi.

...

"tidak terlalu buruk" Dokter Min berkata. Yeoja yang bekerja sebagai seorang _Squib_ yang menyamar menjadi seorang dokter itu berkata.

"Apa maksudnya tidak terlalu buruk?" yeoja di sampingnya menyahut. Ia masih terlihat fokus dengan layar PC di depannya. _'Tekan tombol enter..Tekan tombol enter'_ itulah yang terus dilakukan oleh jemari-jemarinya yang sudah terlatih mengetik cepat.

"sedikit lagi..sedikit lagi" Yoongi bergumam.

Seokjin menoleh, menghela napas pelan. Tapi masih tetap fokus dengan sistem-sitem di depan layar PC-nya. 3l33t, 3l337, Clan Elite, Leet. Sebuah kelompok peretas yang dikategorikan ke dalam tingkatan elite. Tidak heran, pikir yeoja 27 tahun itu. Para pembunuh itu amat sulit di deteksi karena mereka sebenarnya bukan hanya sekedar pembunuh. Tapi pembunuh pintar dari Hacker clan elite—mereka menyebutnya. Suatu kemampuan yang sangat alami dan keterampilan menggunakan pengetahuannya dengan tepat. Terbukti karena sampai saat ini tak ada satupun sistem yang mampu mendeteksi keberadaan mereka.

"Sial" Yoongi mendesis marah.

Seokjin terkejut bukan main. Ia menoleh ke samping—tepatnya pada PC milik Yoongi. Dimana sebuah pesan singkat terkirim untuk yeoja itu. _'The Fucking Lamer'_ dengan sign jari tengah.

"mereka tahu kita akan melakukan ini" ujar Seokjin. Hal serupa pun terjadi pada PC-nya.

Cklek..

Minseok tiba sambil menenteng laptop mahalnya. "ada apa nona-nona?" tanyanya, dengan senyum menawannya. "menghadapi ujung tombak industri jaringan yang sama, hm?"

"mereka clan elite, oppa" Seokjin menyahut. Namun pikirannya masih penasaran dengan sosok peretas elite yang telah membobol sistem keamanan DRK (Direktorat Reserse Inteligensi Kriminal). Entah mengapa ia semakin tertarik untuk menggali informasi mereka untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Menyebalkan..mereka seolah tahu kapan aku akan membobol data mereka" kata Yoongi. Minseok meletakan laptopnya di atas meja kerjanya di dekat jendela.

"jangan memberikan akses pada seseorang yang menurutmu adalah musuh" Minseok berkata—sembari berjalan mendekati dua juniornya itu. "itulah etika seorang hacker"

"mereka bahkan mengirimiku pesan dan menyebutku

The Lamer" Sahut Yoongi.

Yoongi yang kesal pun menekan angka '0' yang ia sendiri tak tahu berapa jumlahnya.

"tapi aku penasaran" Seokjin bergumam pelan. Membuat Yoongi dan Minseok menoleh. "kenapa?" menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan heran.

"eonnie yang kenapa"

Minseok menggeleng pelan. "jangan terlalu penasaran, Jin-ah" Minseok berkata. Menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan khawatir. "Nanti mereka bisa mendeteksi identitasmu dan mengetahui keberadaanmu"

.

.

.

Nyonya Kim menghela napas pelan. Lagi-lagi ia gagal meminta putranya untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

"sayang, kau harus makan" pinta Heechul. Yeoja cantik itu mengusap lembut genggaman tangan Jongin, putra sulungnya yang selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun di atas tempat tidur dengan wajahnya yang kini sedikit menirus.

"mommy, aku tidak lapar sama sekali" Jongin berkata lirih. Sudah 2 hari putranya tak pulang.

Keinginannya hanya satu, putranya kembali dalam dekapannya. Jongin bahkan tak tahu, sedang apa putra manisnya itu di luar sana. Keluarganya sudah berniat membawanya pulang ke Seoul. Tapi Jongin tetap menolak, ia ingin menunggu putranya. Tidak akan pergi sebelum putranya kembali.

 _Cklek.._

Changmin kembali lagi ke Gangseo setelah mendengar putra kecilnya hilang—diculik. Tentu saja ia kelabakan—sebagai seorang ayah yang tak bisa menjaga putranya dari dekat. Changmin berpikir kalau Jongin berharap bahwa dengan menjauhkan Kyungsoo darinya bisa membuat putra mereka tumbuh tanpa harus melihat bagaimana kelakuan ayahnya.

Heechul tersenyum menyambut mantan menantunya itu. Ia segera bangkit—hendak beranjak pergi agar kedua orang itu punya waktu untuk bicara. "Apa kau sudah makan, Changmin-ah?" Heechul bertanya. Namja itu mengangguk—dengan senyum terpatri.

"kalau begitu, mommy keluar dulu" Heechul berkata, seraya mengecup kening Jongin.

...

"Maafkan aku" Jongin berkata lirih—setelah Heechul menutup pintu kamarnya, dan kini hanya ada dirinya dan juga Changmin.

Jongin adalah pribadi yang memandang sederhana suatu persoalan. Selama yang Changmin tahu, dia tidak akan pernah merasa sedih (atau bersalah) tapi sekali ia melakukan kesalahan, ia akan terus menerus murung dan menutup diri.

"kau tidak bersalah, sama sekali tidak" Hiburnya. Changmin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, mengusap lembut bahu Jongin.

"Kyungsoo hilang" katanya, menatap Changmin dengan wajah yang sembab. Seolah tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Benar, tanpa Kyungsoo kecilnya, dia gila.

"dia pasti kembali, kau harus optimis akan hal itu"

Jongin ber-hiks pelan. Seperti anak kecil yang terkena flu di musim panas. "Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi aku benar-benar takut"

Di dekapnya tubuh Jongin—memberikan kekuatan agar namja itu ingat jika ada orang-orang yang masih peduli padanya. Tubuh Jongin benar-benar lemas, wajahnya pucat—dua hari dia tidak mau makan dan bersikeras untuk menunggu putranya.

Bahkan kemarin ia nekad mengendarai mobil jika saja Minseok hyung tidak mencegahnya.

.

.

.

Sama sekali tidak..

Maksudnya, sama sekali tidak ada waktu bagi Oh Sehun untuk mengunjungi Jongin selama kasus Lee Taemin dan hilangnya Kyungsoo masih menjadi momok paling tenar di distrik Gangseo. Siang malam, waktunya ia habiskan untuk bekerja.

Tapi sore ini tidak.

Ia mengunjungi rumah keluarga Kim dan meminta izin pada Nyonya Kim untuk menemui Jongin.

"kau disitu saja" perintah Sehun—begitu melihat Jongin yang hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia sudah dengar dari Nyonya Kim tentang keadaan Jongin. Dia tidak akan tega melihat Jongin berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekat padanya.

Ia menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati ranjang king size itu. "ibumu bilang kau sakit" kata Sehun—seraya membantu Jongin bersandar pada _headbed_ ranjang-nya.

Jongin menatapnya selama beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. "apa sudah ada kabar tentang putraku?" tanyanya.

Sehun pikir dia harus membicarakan suatu hal pada Jongin. Tapi melihat keadaan Jongin-nya yang seperti ini, pasti hanya akan membuat Jongin semakin terpuruk lemas dan bersalah.

Namun Jongin terus memaksa, seolah tak mengapa jika nantinya dia syok berat setelah mendengar kabar tersebut.

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Mungkin memang sudah seharusnya ia mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _A/n:_

 _Sebenarnya ini mau aku hiatusin dulu. Tapi nyatanya perasaanku yang kacau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan chapter fic absurd ini. Aku sedih bgt..Lagi..lagi dan lagi._

 _Kemarin aku baru aja kecopetan. Lebih tepatnya di jambret wkt lagi jalan-jalan sendirian. Tasku raib, berikut juga Ponsel, dan Dompetku. Bahkan sampai KTP pun hilang. Aku sedih banget:(_

 _Dan karena itu mamiku jadi nyuruh aku Resign dari Tempat Kerja Part Time-ku dan fokus menyiapkan diri untuk kuliah. Aku mencoba ikhlas, tapi susah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin ini teguran Tuhan buatku supaya tidak ceroboh lagi. Buat readers yg punya Kontak Line-ku, aku minta maaf bgt karena gabisa lagi membalas pertanyaan2 kalian:(_


	7. The Gaze In The Darkness

**Seseorang menatap dalam kegelapan. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana meskipun tubuhnya duduk diam di atas balkon. Matanya yang tajam tak pernah luput dari gerak-gerik mangsanya** _ **(Bittersweet Blood Chapter 7_The Gaze In The Darkness)**_

* * *

 **The Gaze In The Darkness (BAB 1)**

Jongin tidak akan pergi ke Gangseo jika tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya dan juga putra kecilnya yang malang itu. Bahkan ketika Jungkook—adik bungsunya mengantarnya pergi, dan menetap di rumah masa kecilnya itu. Nalurinya yang biasanya peka tidak memberikan firasat apapun.

Setelah palu diketuk beberapa kali, pertanda sahlah ia menjadi seorang single parent setelah perceraiannya dengan seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Banyak hal yang Jongin ingin hindari saat itu—terutama mantan suaminya dan juga pemberitaan-pemberitaan yang hanya akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

Bersama Kyungsoo kecilnya, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Gangseo—selama pemberitaan itu masih hangat diburu pencari berita. Tapi apa mau dikata? Saat rencana baiknya malah akan berujung pahit seperti ini?

Ia musti tersandung kasus pembunuhan—entah sebagai saksi atau pun korban. Dan putra kecilnya yang diculik oleh kelompok pembunuh yang menginginkan nyawanya.

Sehun menepuk lengan Jongin. Jongin menoleh sambil berusaha tersenyum—meskipun hatinya masih terasa sesak. "Yang terpenting kau tetap siaga" kata Sehun, mengingatkan.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lain?" Tanya Jongin. Dia sudah tahu dimana keberadaan putranya—Sehun memberitahukan Jongin sebuah pesan dari sang penculik yang meminta Jongin untuk datang seorang diri—tanpa seorang pun yang menemaninya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak" katanya. Ada rasa cemas di wajah tampannya itu. Dan tentu saja Jongin bisa melihatnya, karena ia memiliki naluri yang peka sebagai seorang ibu dan juga seorang kekasih—atau mungkin seorang istri.

"Aku yakin ada rencana lain" dia berkata lagi. "Mereka pernah membunuh dua orang dalam jangka waktu seminggu. Tapi ini sudah lewat seminggu, dan tidak ada kabar temuan mayat lagi"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Lalu bagaimana soal kematian Lee Taemin?"

"Aku punya sudut pandangku sendiri dalam menilai kasus tersebut" jawabnya.

Sambil mengencangkan sabuk pengaman Jongin, Sehun menatap maniks kecoklatan itu. "Apa?" Jongin sedikit salah tingkah. Dia tahu, tidak seharusnya dia merasa gugup saat melihat wajah tampan Sehun disituasi seperti ini.

"Mereka sengaja menebar terror, membuat Taemin-ssi menjadi seorang paranoid, kemudian mati bunuh diri"

Jongin bergidik ngeri.

"Mereka juga mengirimiku pesan-pesan terror" katanya kepada Jongin. "Kau ingat saat pertama kali aku tiba di Pivet 13th?"

Namja berkulit tan itu mengangguk pelan.

"Orang itu mengirimiku pesan akan menghabisi seseorang yang tinggal di daerah itu" jawabnya. "Dan saat aku tiba di sana, Bibi Han bilang kau akan menetap bersama putramu. Aku sengaja datang, karena entah mengapa aku langsung kepikiran padamu dan juga Kyungsoo"

"Kau?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada kalian. Aku bisa saja bertindak profesional seperti seorang polisi yang lebih mengutamakan kinerja kerjanya dibandingkan melindungi seseorang. Tapi aku tak bisa. Soal mengapa aku membiarkan kalian berada di bawah pengawasanku itu juga karena sabotase ku, meyakinkan keluargamu, dan juga ayahku"

"Sepertinya aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu dari dulu" ia mengusap sayang rambut Jongin.

Jongin menitikan air mata haru. "Kau membuatku terharu"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kecil tertawa senang saat seseorang memberinya banyak coklat yang tidak pernah ia rasakan saat bersama mommy-nya. Bibir mungilnya belepotan coklat sampai ke pipi chubby-nya.

"Sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu apa alasan Tao hyung menculik anak ini" ujar Taehyung, ia diberi tugas untuk menemani adik kecil manis ini.

Namjoon yang tengah duduk di depan laptopnya menoleh. "Entahlah" katanya, namun kembali fokus dengan profil seorang gadis yang berprofesi sebagai seorang Squib yang menyamar menjadi seorang Jurnalis. Kim Seokjin, namanya tertulis sebagai anggota squib sejak 3 tahun lalu.

"Ungka, ayo mewalnai" Kyungsoo yang belepotan coklat memberikan sebuah krayon berwarna merah jambu pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa pelan. Siapa yang akan menyangka? Jika seorang yang pernah membobol bank itu begitu luluh saat mendapati tatapan polos Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, uncle harus mewarnai yang mana dulu nih?"

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tak sengaja" Kris meminta maaf. Dia nampak sangat bersalah ketika melihat belanjaan yang dibawa namja itu berhamburan di atas tanah.

"T..Tidak..Tidak apa-apa"

Kris merutuki kebodohannya yang terus memperhatikan gadgetnya tanpa melihat seseorang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Namja itu tubuhnya sangat mungil, mungkin sekitar 173 atau 174'an. Dan berbanding jauh dengan tingginya yang 187an itu.

Namja itu mendongak. Wajahnya sangat manis, dengan pipi chubby-nya yang berwarna kemerahan. Kulitnya pun juga sangat putih, seperti salju—mengingatkan Kris pada adik bungsunya yang berkulit putih nyaris pucat itu.

"Tuan, aku benar-benar minta maaf" Kris berkata. "Aku akan mengganti belanjaan anda jika anda—"

"Tidak apa-apa" timpalnya. Ia tersenyum dan membuat Kris tak bisa lepas akan tatapan itu.

"Tidak bisa begitu" Kris mulai memaksa.

Ia menarik pergelangan tangan kurus namja itu tanpa peduli jika namja mungil itu sedikit meronta. "Biarkan saya menggantinya. Saya mohon"

Namja itu tak berkutik. Ia lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti Kris yang membawanya ke sebuah swalayan yang tak jauh dari lokasi mereka bertabrakan.

...

Dan malam ini, ada tambahan baru pengumuman dengan huruf-huruf yang dicetak tebal tertera di tempelkan di pintu masing-masing ruangan. Membuat Luhan mengernyit, tidak mengerti. Sebagai seorang Squib yang sudah senior membuatnya merasa seperti memiliki kelemahan dalam struktur tim yang ia ketuai.

Setelah membaca pemberitahuan itu dalam hati. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan memotret pengumuman itu—kemudian mengiriminya untuk sang istri.

 _Untuk semua Anggota Squib.._

 _Tidak diberlakukan lagi pencarian informasi mengenai Kematian Lee Taemin.._

 _Hormat kami_

 _Ketua Dewan Squib_

"Aku sudah tahu" Minseok bergumam. Setelah itu kembali meletakan ponselnya di atas meja kerja. Dia sedang ada di rumah. Ia malah lebih tertarik memecahkan kode permainan yang dibuat oleh salah satu rekan pembunuh di distrik Gangseo yang ternyata bukan hanya seorang hacker.

...

 **The Gaze In The Darkness (BAB II)**

Pukul sepuluh malam.

Dia duduk seorang diri dalam kegelapan malam di atas balkon. Matanya memandang hampa sebuah figura yeoja di balut seragam SMU. Wajahnya sangat manis, dengan eyesmile yang menurutnya adalah hal yang paling ia sukai dari sosok bertubuh mungil itu.

Kim Jongdae adalah yeoja termanis yang pernah ia temui. Suara soprannya yang melengking akan membuatnya tertidur kala yeoja itu bernyanyi untuknya.

Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Saling mengukir janji sehidup semati. Apapun rela ia lakukan hanya untuk gadis manis itu.

Mereka bertemu saat di bangku SMU. Kala itu ia baru saja pindah ke Gangseo setelah lama menetap di California. Ketika semua orang menatap aneh wajahnya—dan meremehkan logat Korea-nya yang aneh. Hanya Jongdae seorang yang terus tersenyum padanya. Bersikap welcome dan kerap kali membelanya saat di Bully.

Huang Zitao tidak akan pernah mengira jika malam itu adalah malam terakhir pertengkarannya dengan sang kekasih. Hingga di suatu pagi, ia harus mendapati kekasihnya menjadi korban tabrak lari orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab yang telah menghilangkan nyawa kekasihnya dan juga calon buah hati mereka.

Jongdae tak pernah mengatakan padanya soal kehamilannya. Yeoja itu selalu menyembunyikan kabar bahagia itu darinya sampai hari ulang tahunnya seminggu yang akan datang. Tapi 2 hari sebelum ulang tahun, ia harus kehilangan keduanya untuk selama-lamanya.

Hidupnya sangat terpuruk begitu mendapati sang kekasih telah tiada. Tragedi naas, sampai laporan yang ia ajukan kepada kepolisian tak kunjung juga diusut. Membuatnya merasa dicurangi oleh mereka-mereka yang memiliki uang yang banyak.

Ia sadar, pekerjaannya yang hanya seorang programmer tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi kekayaan para tersangka sialan itu. Hatinya berkecamuk marah. Kejadian itu telah terjadi dua tahun yang lalu. Andai Jongdae masih hidup, mungkin kini mereka sudah berbahagia dengan seorang anak yang lucu.

"Ku dengar kau menculik anak kecil Kim itu" Junmyeon berjalan dengan sebuah nampan di tangan.

Zitao menoleh, buru-buru ia sembunyikan selembar foto Jongdae di saku celananya. "Iya" sahutnya. Seraya melempar senyum.

Junmyeon meletakan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja kecil—kemudian duduk di bangku yang masih kosong.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan Kim Jongin pelakunya" ujar Junmyeon, tubuh mungilnya di balut sweater putih tebal.

Namun Zitao hanya diam. Ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dari Junmyeon—kakak sulung Jongdae. Matanya sejenak menyipit, lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Ini bukan lagi menyangkut Jongdae" Junmyeon berkata lagi—sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya.

Mereka sudah mendengar kasus bunuh diri Lee Taemin. Putra keluarga Lee yang dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Namja itu ditemukan tewas tergantung di toilet rumah sakit dengan luka di nadinya. Mungkin tadinya Taemin ingin memotong urat nadi di pergelangan tangannya, tapi tidak jadi mati, dan memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan gantung diri.

Dia jadi sedikit gila—kabarnya setelah 9 bulan kejadian itu, Taemin menjadi sedikit paranoid dan selalu berteriak meminta maaf entah pada siapa. Mungkin dia menyesal telah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang yang tak berdosa seperti Jongdae.

Zitao malah tidak tahu jika namja itu masuk rumah sakit. Karena memang pihak keluarga Lee itu selalu menyembunyikan putranya dari publik setelah mengalami gangguan jiwa.

"Hyung selalu bisa menebak sesuatu dengan sangat tepat" Kini namja tampan itu berkata. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menyembunyikan rahasiaku dari hyung" Terdengar seperti pujian, tapi Junmyeon malah tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Apa dengan membunuh dua orang itu tidak cukup bagimu?"

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sama sekali tidak, sebelum keadilan ku dapatkan" dia mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya—dan menggosok-gosokan tangannya.

Kim tertua itu tertawa kecil. "Keadilan apa yang kau inginkan? Semakin banyak kau membunuh, adikku pun tidak akan hidup kembali" matanya makin pekat dan berkaca-kaca.

"Apa hyung akan membiarkan mereka hidup bersenang-senang? Sementara kita disini terpuruk dalam kesedihan?"

"Bukan begitu, Zitao!" Junmyeon berseru. "Memang benar aku marah! Selamanya pun tak pernah ikhlas jika adikku tewas dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi dengan membunuh seribu orang sekalipun aku tetap akan bersedih, semua akan sama. Jongdae telah pergi, dan tidak akan kembali lagi"

Meski sulit dijelaskan, ternyata Zitao lebih pintar dalam mengartikan tingkah Junmyeon. Ia hanya memperhatikan namja itu melangkah pergi meninggalkannya sementara ia masih terbayang akan ucapan-ucapan Junmyeon. Sebenarnya tidak sulit untuk berhenti, tapi dendam yang ia rasakan sudah mendarah daging dan sulit baginya untuk meredam perasaan itu.

...

Jongin mungkin terlalu stress hingga meminta Oh Sehun menunjukan padanya foto-foto korban pembunuhan yang terjadi selama nyaris 3 bulan ini. Sehun awalnya tidak setuju, namun akhirnya mengizinkan Jongin untuk melihat-lihat gambar-gambar korban pembunuhan tanpa sensor di Laptop kapten muda itu.

"Aku pernah lihat orang ini" Kata Jongin, seraya menunjuk sosok kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. Dia mulai mengada-ada, andai Oh Sehun tidak datang tepat waktu, mungkin saja nasibnya pun tak jauh beda dari salah satu korban itu.

"Dimana?"

Sehun membaui aroma rose milk di rambut Jongin. Membiarkan namja manis itu untuk bersandar pada dada bidangnya dengan selimut yang menutupi kedua kaki mereka.

"Sahabatku bilang dia adalah adik sepupu boss-nya" kata Jongin, berbohong. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong karena ia pernah melihat foto korban bernama Choi Jinri itu di ruangan Minho.

Sehun mengernyit heran. Tapi tidak mau banyak bertanya lagi. Jongin bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya gadis muda itu saat pembunuh itu merenggut nyawanya.

"Sudahlah, Jongin! Kau harus tidur—kita akan mendatangi tempat penculik itu besok"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Menutup laptop Sehun tanpa menekan opsi shut down terlebih dahulu. Sehun meletakan laptop itu di atas meja nakas. Kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin—memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

"Apa kau rindu mommy-mu?" Junmyeon bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah asyik memakan es krim magnum-nya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mata bulatnya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Tapi Ungkel tidak bolehin Coo beltemu Mommy, Hiks"

Namja manis itu merasa terharu, tetapi juga kesal dengan sikap Zitao yang semaunya. "Bagaimana jika Uncle mengantarmu pulang? Kau bisa bertemu mommy-mu lagi"

"benalkah? Coo mau" Kyungsoo memeluk Junmyeon dengan tangannya yang belepotan coklat. Namun Junmyeon tak peduli jika kemejanya terkena noda coklat. Ia akan membawa anak kecil ini pulang ke rumah ibunya tanpa sepengetahuan Zitao.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan?"

Itu Taehyung, ia terkejut saat melihat Junmyeon tengah menggendong Kyungsoo. Karena yang ia tahu, Junmyeon sama sekali tidak tahu keberadaan anak manis itu di rumah ini.

"Mengembalikannya pada orangtuanya" Junmyeon menjawab acuh.

Taehyung meletakan belanjaannya di atas meja.

"Apa kalian tega menculik seorang anak kecil hanya demi terbalaskannya dendam kalian? Anak ini tidak bersalah, begitupun dengan ibunya"

Kata-kata itu membuat Taehyung yang hendak mengeluarkan pistolnya kembali meletakannya di dalam jaket kulitnya. Dalam diam ia berpikir, jika Kyungsoo memang tidak bersalah—begitupun dengan Kim Jongin, ibunya Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian ini.

"Kalian yang membuat ini terlihat susah" Junmyeon berkata.

Taehyung setuju, dari awal pun ia juga tak mengerti mengapa Zitao menculik Kyungsoo. Ini termasuk tindakan _reckless_ seorang Zitao sebagai keturunan mafia yang terkenal dengan tindakan profesionalnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki tampan itu selanjutnya.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

.

A/N :

Hey..

Aku tahu pasti ada diantara kalian yg kurang suka Crack Pair ku di Fic ini. Hihihi..Maaf ya..maaf banget..

 _Siapa sih Tersangka utamanya?_

 _HUANG ZITAO! Udah terjawab kan. (Sorry oppa, kamu jadi orang jahat kali ini *Plaked)._

 _Ini motifnya apa sih?_

 _Balas dendam! Intinya balas dendam ya..Soal Sehun dan Zitao yang punya sangkut paut. That's Right! Kamu bener banget! Hubungan apa? yg jelas No Romance diantara mereka (Hun for Nini, ya!)_

 _Nanti siapa yg menyadarkan Zitao?_

 _Coba tebak! Hehehe.._

 _Krisho?_

 _Ada kok..ada hehehe.._

 _Nanti Nini Hamil gak?_

 _Muehehehe..Rahasia~_

 _Bikinin Fic Masa lalunya Nini dan Chwang dong!_

 _Sorry ya, bukannya gak mau. Tapi ngerinya ada yang gak suka. Aku musti adil, buatku kalo aku buat fic, itu harus kepuasaan semua readers._

 _Kalo bikin Fanfic lain kali pake LOGIKA dong!_

 _Elo yang gak punya LOGIKA! Udah tahu Fanfic, buatan Fans Another Universe. Otomatis kan berbeda cerita. Mau dibuat kayak gimana juga suka-suka author-nya dong. Lain kali, elo kalo mau baca Fic itu gunain otak lo!_

 _Kalo Reviewnya sesuai mood gpp kan Thor?_

 _Well, sebenarnya aku sama sekali gak mengharapkan review ya. Buat aku, kamu suka aku udah seneng bgt. Tp kalo kamu kasih aku review, itu malah bentuk apresiasi kamu kan. Aku sih ya fine-fine aja sebenarnya. Mau di review atau enggak juga It's Up To You :_

Kalo tiba2 fic ini telat update, sorry ya..Bukannya mau PHP-in kalian. Tapi aku lagi stuck buat bikin detik-detik endingnya.


	8. Hate To Love

**Meski sulit dijelaskan, tapi Sehun tetap mengerti apa yang telah terjadi di antara ayah dan ibunya. Mereka tidak saling mencintai, terutama ibunya yang memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus dengan seorang pria yang ia sebut** _ **My Love (Bittersweet Blood Chapter 8_Hate To Love)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hate To Love (BAB I)**

Junmyeon menurunkan Kyungsoo di depan rumahnya yang sepi. Bocah 4 tahun itu menatapnya polos dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang seperti burung hantu.

"Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini saja, adik kecil" Katanya, seraya mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

Anak kecil itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi Cooie takut gelap"

"Kau harus jadi anak pemberani" ujar Junmyeon—seraya menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Kau harus menjadi pelindung untuk mommy-mu, kau menyayanginya, kan?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Telimakacih, ungkel" ucapnya, seraya mengecup pipi Junmyeon.

"Masuklah! Kau harus tidur" Junmyeon berbisik. Ia jadi teringat pada adik-adiknya saat mereka masih kecil. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera masuk—sementara Junmyeon bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil terus memperhatikan bocah itu.

Ia melihat Kyungsoo menaiki bangku dan menekan bel, _cerdas juga anak itu_ , pikir Junmyeon. Seorang pemuda membuka pintu dan segera memeluk balita kecil itu. Tak lama kemudian beberapa orang dewasa mulai berdatangan dan bergantian memeluknya. Namun sosok namja berwajah manis dengan tubuh ramping itulah yang terlihat lebih lama memeluk Kyungsoo. Pasti itu Kim Jongin, ibunya Kyungsoo. Junmyeon menghela napas lega—ketika pintu rumah itu sudah tertutup.

"Jadi kau yang telah menculik anak itu?"

Junmyeon terkejut saat seorang namja jangkung beralis tebal menatapnya tajam. Raut wajah namja itu terlihat ketakutan, karena sosok berambut pirang itu mulai menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"A..aku"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus berlarian di dalam rumah dengan tubuh mungilnya yang dibalut piyama biru muda dan sandal rumah bermotif beruangnya. Anak itu terlihat bahagia dengan wajah polosnya.

Bersama Jungkook, pamannya—yang terus bermain kejar-kejaran. Terdengar suara Heechul selaku seorang ibu dan juga nenek—yang meminta Jungkook untuk berhenti karena terlanjur kasihan melihat cucu semata wayangnya yang nampak kelelahan dengan wajahnya yang merah.

"Pelan-pelan saja, baby" Jongin mengingatkan putranya. Kyungsoo meminum susu vanilla-nya seperti orang yang belum minum seharian. Ia menghapus lelehan susu vanilla di leher putra kecilnya.

"Hehe" Bocah itu terkekeh kecil. Kemudian menaikan tubuhnya ke atas kasur sang ibu—dan berbaring.

Jongin tersenyum, ia memutuskan untuk tidur bersama putranya setelah putra kecilnya kembali. Ia bahkan tak mau lagi kecolongan seperti yang pernah terjadi seminggu yang lalu.

Sekembalinya balita itu ke rumah, dia masih menjadi balita riang seperti dulu. Hanya saja dia tak pernah mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan pihak berwajib mengenai penculikan yang ia alami. Kyungsoo tampak biasa-biasa saja, bahkan anak itu tidak mengalami trauma seperti yang seharusnya.

Ini aneh, pikir Jongin. Sampai pada akhirnya keluarga Kim memilih untuk menutup kasus penculikan itu dan bertindak seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya saja kepolisian bertindak begitu profesional, dan mendalami kasus penculikan yang terbilang janggal di mata hukum.

Lambat laun kasus pembunuhan itu juga kian mereda. Meskipun pihak kepolisian masih mengusut kasus tersebut. Oh Sehun sebagai seorang kapten muda benar-benar menganggap jika kasus ini adalah suatu cobaan untuk dirinya yang baru satu tahun lalu menjalani tugasnya menjadi seorang kapten distrik Gangseo.

Posisi terhormat itu adalah posisi yang paling diincar oleh para anggota kepolisian di distrik Gangseo. Maka tak heranlah jika ia memiliki banyak pesaing yang terus-menerus berusaha menjatuhkan namanya.

...

"Tumben sekali kau mengunjungiku" Ujar Kim Kibum. Dia adalah seorang komisaris jenderal kepolisian yang tinggal di Ulsan.

Beberapa ajudannya terlihat berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah besar nan mewah itu.

Kibum dengan wajah dinginnya menatap putra bungsunya itu. Sehun jarang sekali mengunjunginya setelah ia mengemban tugasnya menjadi seorang kapten muda di distrik Gangseo.

Sehun hanya diam saja, dan tetap menyeruput Americano hitam dan pahitnya dari cangkir antik milik sang ayah. Mereka duduk di halaman belakang rumah megah itu, di pinggir kolam renang yang luas dan terlihat elegant dengan air mancur dewi-dewi olympus.

Biasanya akan ada Lee Donghae, seorang namja transgender manis yang selalu melayani ayahnya selama 19 tahun belakangan ini. Sehun terus bertanya dalam hati, bagaimana bisa namja 36 tahun itu rela disetubuhi oleh seorang laki-laki yang usianya 14 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa Sehun tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan ayahnya. Selama ada Donghae, ayahnya mungkin tidak akan kesepian. Donghae adalah namja yang baik, setidaknya Sehun tahu itu. Donghae mencintai ayahnya, terlepas dari sikap sang ayah yang angkuh bukan main.

"Kau tampak tak suka aku mengunjungimu" Kata Sehun.

Senang ataupun marah juga akan sama saja. Mungkin Sehun lupa jika ayahnya adalah pewaris paling utama mengenai wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekpresi itu.

"Jadi, apa aku harus menyambutmu dengan gadis-gadis cantik yang menari? Atau dengan Donghae yang menungging untuk dirimu?" Tanya ayahnya, sedikit mencibir Sehun.

Sehun tertawa sangau. Mungkin ayahnya masih marah padanya. 10 tahun lalu, tepatnya saat Sehun masih 20 tahunan. Ia masih menjadi seorang polisi muda dan tengah mabuk, kemudian tak sengaja memperkosa Donghae yang saat itu tengah menolongnya. Memang anak kurang ajar, pikir Kibum.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, oke"

Kibum mendengus kesal. "Jadi, kau mau apa kemari?"

Langsung tanpa basa-basi, begitulah ayahnya. "Apa kau tahu sejarah Mafia Huang?" Tanya Sehun, yang membuat Kibum terkejut bukan main. Tapi kemudian ia berkata tidak, seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong" Sehun berkata. Dia terlalu mengenal ayahnya lebih baik dibandingkan siapapun. Insting alami? Mungkin saja.

Kibum mengeram marah. Tidak seharusnya Sehun berkata seperti itu, menilainya telah berbohong. Sehun nyaris tergelak. Betapa rendahnya seorang Oh Kibum yang telah berbohong, sementara ia sangat membenci seorang pembohong.

" _I'm your son, sir. You lie and you know, i know_ " ujarnya.

" _You can't forcing me to tell you"_

Sehun tertawa remeh. "Aku tak akan memaksa" katanya. "Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri ada hubungan apa ayahku dan mantan ketua mafia itu"

.

.

.

"Kau pergi mengantar kapten ke Ulsan?" tanya Teil pada Junhong. Dia terlihat kepo, karena di kantor ini Oh Sehun hanya dekat dengan Junhong dan Inspektur Park yang saat ini tengah disibukkan oleh penangkapan Inspektur satu Jang yang melarikan diri ke Bangkok.

Junhong mengangguk pelan. Dia masih sibuk mengamati layar PC-nya. Kemudian terdengar suara printer menjalankan program. Junhong memang sedang membuat sebuah laporan untuk diserahkan oleh atasannya.

"Untuk apa dia pergi ke sana?" Tanya Teil, lagi. Wajar saja dia kepo. Karena sebenarnya dia juga mengagumi sosok tampan Oh Sehun yang akan sangat terlihat gagah dengan stelan dinas-nya.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Junhong. Dia sedikit merasa kesal karena Teil terus menanyainya dengan pertanyaan sok ingin tahu mengenai kapten mereka.

Teil mencibir Junhong yang mulai berlagak sok karena kedekatannya dengan seorang atasan. Selama kurun waktu 3 tahun itu, Teil memang semakin diserahi oleh tanggung jawab yang besar untuk mengurus berbagai divisi, menyelesaikan berbagai macam kesulitan dengan banyaknya laporan-laporan yang wajib ia update 24 jam.

"Teil"

"Hm?"

Junhong mendekati Teil, sosok yang lebih tua itu nampak sibuk mengetik laporan. "Apa kau ingat kasus tabrak lari 2 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Junhong. Dia baru 1,5 tahun mengabdi di Gangseo, jadi tidak terlalu tahu banyak apa-apa saja yang pernah terjadi di sini.

Teil nampak berpikir. "Ada banyak kasus di tahun itu. Aku juga sudah lupa" katanya. "Padahal aku sendiri yang menulis laporannya"

"Coba kau cari!" Junhong memaksa.

"Malas, ah"

Maka Junhong terpaksa mengganggu Teil dan membuat namja itu berdecak kesal. "Moon Teil, bantu aku atau aku akan mengganggu kerjamu"

"Aissh, iya..iya" Teil berdecak sebal. Kemudian mulai membuka file-file 2 tahun silam. Lebih utamanya adalah kasus tabrak lari yang terjadi di distrik Gangseo. Kemudian munculah laporan dengan kasus tabrak lari dengan seorang korban wanita bernama Kim Jongdae.

Junhong terus memperhatikan foto wanita itu. Menghapal nama Jongdae dan sedikit mengagumi wajah manis itu. "Jangan melamun seperti orang bego kenapa sih!" Teil berseru. "Kau bisa-bisa jatuh cinta pada orang mati"

Junhong menjitak kepala Teil.

"Ini mungkin bisa membantu kapten Oh" Ujar Junhong. Seraya menekan shortcut CTRL+P dan tak lama beberapa berkas keluar dari mesin pencetak.

"Kau tak bisa asal mencetak kasus, bodoh"

"Kau diam saja! Kapten dalam bahaya, jika kau mau Kapten selamat biarkan aku melakukan ini"

.

.

.

 **Hate To Love (BAB II)**

' _Salah satu file dan identitas seorang Squib telah dicuri'_

Luhan pikir itu adalah kebodohan mereka sendiri. Mengapa begitu ceroboh? Padahal seorang Squib terpilih itu karena kejeniusan dan sikap mereka dalam menghadapi emosi.

"Tuan Oh"

Itu Kim Seokjin, seorang Squib yang menyamar menjadi seorang Jurnalis.

"Nona Kim?" Luhan tahu jika yeoja ini hendak melaporkan kejadian yang telah menimpanya.

Dia baru berumur 27 Tahun. Dan telah mengabdi menjadi seorang Squib selama 3 tahun. Otaknya yang cerdas telah membuatnya terpilih menjadi salah satu anggota Squib—mengalahkan ratusan pesaingnya.

Kini yeoja itu berkata. "Anda pasti tahu seorang anggota yang kehilangan identitasnya, kan"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Identitas Kim Seokjin, seorang Jurnalis The Star Globe, kan?"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanyanya. Seorang Squib yang identitas telah dicuri sangat rawan untuk bepergian. Pastinya sang pencuri juga sudah tahu identitas aslinya, dan bagaimana gaya hidup Squib tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum hal ini terjadi?"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh penyesalan. Matanya yang hitam seperti batu obsidian itu berkaca-kaca. "Aku tahu ini adalah kebodohanku"

"Kau sudah menyadarinya? Yang harus kau lakukan adalah merebut kembali identitasmu . Selama itu terjadi, jangan keluar rumah lebih dari 6 jam. Kau mengerti?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Kau punya alat perekam suara kan?"

"Ya, aku punya"

"Aktifkan itu! kami akan terus mengontrolnya. Aktifkan juga CCTV di rumahmu. Itu akan sangat membantu"

.

.

Meski tubuhnya duduk diam di sofa, tapi pikirannya masih melanglang buana entah kemana. Penantiannya mengandung kesabaran sebagai seorang pemburu, ketenangan seorang namja yang mampu mengendalikan tubuh dan perasaannya. Ia adalah Oh Sehun, dengan ketampanan wajah dan maniks obsidiannya yang kelam warisan nenek moyangnya. Dia berambut hitam kebiruan dengan rahang tirusnya. Berperawakan jangkung dengan tubuh langsing berotot, menandakan seorang namja yang selalu menjaga kesempurnaan kondisi tubuhnya.

Ruangan bawah tanah itu adalah milik mendiang Victoria Oh, ibu kandungnya yang memiliki darah Chinese-Canadian-Rumania dalam darahnya yang bisa dikatakan sempurna. Yeoja yang telah melahirkan 3 orang putra berwajah tampan dengan bakat alaminya yang membuat siapapun pasti iri dengan ketiga Gary Stu-nya itu.

Ruangan ini masih sangat terawat, meskipun sedikit berdebu. Akan tetapi aroma mewangian seperti citrus yang menyegarkan masih tercium mengingat terakhir kali ruangan ini dibuka saat usianya masih remaja. Berbagai macam karya seni ibunya masih tertata rapih seolah nyonya besar Oh itu akan kembali ke ruangan itu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana paras sang ibu. Tubuhnya langsing seperti model, dan tatapannya yang penuh keibuan, membuatnya sedikit merindukan sosok yeoja yang telah melahirkan ia dan kedua kakaknya itu.

"Apa kau yakin kita bisa menemukan sesuatu di sini?" Tanya Jongin, agak sanksi bilamana mereka menggeledah ruangan milik nyonya Oh.

Sehun mengangguk, ia meletakan kembali figura sang bunda yang tengah memeluk erat dirinya saat masih balita. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk cuti dan mencari tahu sebuah petunjuk mengenai Pack mafia Huang yang ia dapatkan dari seseorang yang selalu menebar terror pesan singkat untuknya.

Kau tak akan percaya, jika sosok misterius itu mengetahui gerak-gerik seorang Oh Sehun dan tahu banyak tentang masa lalunya. Sehun bahkan tak pernah menyadari jika selama ia menjabat sebagai seorang Kapten, ada seseorang yang begitu kepo mengenai hidupnya.

"Darimana kita harus memulai?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Kau cari sesuatu di sana, dan aku akan mencarinya di sini" Sehun berkata, menunjuk sebuah buffet kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit. Ibunya memang menyukai sesuatu dengan tingkat kerumitan yang tinggi.

Song Qian atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Victoria Oh. Adalah seorang putri presiden direktur Song's Corps. Perusahaan Hotel terbesar di Asia. Sebuah dinasti bernilai multi milyaran dolar yang merambah seantero Asia. Ia menikah dengan seorang putra Komisaris Jenderal dan pengusaha tambang Batu Bara asal Seoul yang sekarang menjadi seorang ayah untuk ketiga putranya.

Saat dia muda, dia adalah gadis yang paling beruntung. Ibunya yang Canadian-Rumania itu selalu memanjakannya sebagai seorang putri. Sebagaimana di negeri dongeng, saat seorang Raja dan Ratu memiliki satu orang putri yang amat mereka kasihi. Itulah kehidupan, kadang terlihat begitu sempurna, kadang pula terlihat menyakitkan.

Victoria harus menikah diusia 17 tahun dengan seorang namja yang dijodohkan oleh keluarganya untuk memperkuat kejayaan keluarga kedua belah pihak. Menyatukan dua orang atas nama kejayaan, sungguh ironis sebenarnya. Karena nyatanya memang tak pernah ada cinta diantara Victoria dan juga suaminya, Oh Kibum.

Betapa sulit membayangkan bahwa Victoria harus menjalani hidup penuh dusta dan drama seperti itu. Dia harus tersenyum meskipun hatinya menolak perjodohan mereka.

Kibum namja yang tampan dan bertanggung jawab. Namun hatinya tak pernah memilih namja itu untuk dicintai. Tapi sesungguhnya, Victoria tak pernah sekalipun membenci dan menyesali kelahiran putra-putranya meskipun ia tak pernah mencintai ayah mereka.

Setidaknya itulah yang Jongin ketahui dari sebuah buku harian kusam yang ia temui di bawah kotak rias milik Victoria yang masih penuh dengan alat kosmetik mahal yang sepertinya belum pernah dipakai oleh yeoja itu semasa hidup.

"Jongin, apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun, sedari tadi ia hanya melihat Jongin terdiam sembari memunggunginya.

"Ah, i..iya. Hanya kotak rias" ia menyembunyikan buku itu ke dalam kotak rias. Seraya menunjukan kotak rias itu pada Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit, kemudian kembali fokus hingga matanya menangkap sebuah berangkas besi yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh sebuah kode. Jongin menghela napas pelan, kemudian berkata. "Apa aku boleh memiliki ini?" Tanyanya.

Sehun menoleh, "Kau tertarik dengan kotak itu?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Kotak yang cantik, tentu saja kau boleh memilikinya—asal kau bisa menjaganya"

...

Namun kini Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandang. Sebuah kotak berangkas di hadapan mereka, membuat keduanya tertarik untuk mengetahui isi dari brangkas tersebut.

"kata apa yang akan digunakan seorang ibu sebagai kata sandi?" Tanya Sehun, seraya mengingat-ingat tanggal favorit sang ibu.

Jongin nampak berpikir, kemudian berkata. "Aku selalu menggunakan tahun kelahiran Kyungsoo"

"Tahun kelahiran?" Sehun membeo. Jari-jari panjang dan kurusnya memutar beberapa kode untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tapi nihil. Lagi-lagi tidak bisa.

"Mungkin Kris" gumamnya. Tapi masih sama, dan membuat Sehun nyaris frustasi.

"Bagaimana dengan hari pernikahan?"

"Kau bercanda? Itu childish sekali" Sahut Sehun. Tapi kemudian ia mencobanya, hasilnya masih tetap sama.

"Tahun kelahiranmu?"

Ah, mengapa tidak terpikir.

"Tidak bisa juga"

"Hanya hari lahirmu, bulan, dan tahun!"

"Apa?"

"Cepat lakukan!"

Sehun menurut. Ia memutar angka mencocokannya dengan hari kelahirannya.

 _Klek.._

Terbuka.

Sehun berseru senang, ia merangkul bahu Jongin dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pipi namja manis itu. "Kau benar, sayang! Ini berhasil" katanya, bangga.

Namja itu tersenyum manis. "Cepat-cepat, kita lihat! Apa yang disembunyikan di sini"

Meski sulit dijelaskan, tapi Sehun tetap mengerti apa yang telah terjadi di antara ayah dan ibunya. Mereka tidak saling mencintai, terutama ibunya yang memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus dengan seorang pria yang ia sebut _My Love_. Dari semua surat yang ia temukan, semuanya terkirim dalam tulisan Mandarin yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

"Kris dan Luhan hyung" gumamnya.

Jongin menoleh. "Apa?"

"Mereka pasti mengerti tulisan ini"

Jongin bisa membayangkan betapa kalutnya sosok Oh Sehun yang nampak tak tenang dari gelagatnya. Ia memeluk Sehun dari belakang dengan sangat erat. Membaui parfum manly milik Sehun yang begitu menenangkan untuknya. Sehun selalu melakukan ini, memeluk dirinya saat ia tengah dalam kesulitan dan kalut. Dan kini biarkan ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh namja-nya itu.

Sehun berbalik, menangkup wajah Jongin dan membawanya dalam ciuman yang memabukan. Meraih tubuh ramping itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa beludru merah. Ia terus menyentuh titik sensitif ibu satu orang anak itu.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka saling memuaskan satu sama lain di tengah gaduhnya situasi yang mereka hadapi.

.

.

.

Kris hanya diam setelah membaca surat-surat yang Sehun temukan di brangkas tua peninggalan ibu mereka. Membuat Sehun menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun.

Akhir-akhir ini Kris memang sedikit susah dihubungi. Ia memang tinggal di apartment-nya yang sama sekali tidak diketahui dimana alamatnya. Namja berkacamata itu meletakan surat terakhir yang ia baca di atas meja dengan wajah yang sedikit mengeras.

"Kris?"

"Yeoja jalang"

Sehun mengernyit bingung. Apa maksud kakak keduanya itu? Sehun memang terbiasa mendengarkan ayah dan pamannya membicarakan masa lalunya. Akan tetapi dia yang dulu masih terlalu kecil tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Kibum memang akan menyebut istrinya dengan sebutan Jalang. Dan untuk kedua kalinya ia mendengar seseorang menyebut ibunya Jalang, bahkan kini dari kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"dia selingkuh" Kris berkata.

Sontak saja Sehun terkejut. Ibunya meninggal saat ia berusia 8 tahunan. Ia sendiri pun tak tahu penyebab pasti kematian yeoja itu. keluarganya bilang Victoria meninggal karena sakit, dan Sehun memang akan selalu percaya dengan konteks tersebut.

"Apa ada informasi lainnya? Dengan siapa mom selingkuh?"

"Dengan seseorang yang tinggal di Jinan"

Jinan? Sehun seperti mulai mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Mr Jeremy"

Kris terperengah. "Apa? Kau mengingat sesuatu?"

Saat usianya 6 tahun, Sehun pernah diajak oleh ibunya bertemu dengan seorang namja bernama Jeremy dan seorang anak kecil yang usianya 1 tahun lebih tua darinya. Victoria meminta Sehun untuk memanggil anak itu dengan sebutan gege. Yang Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa anak kecil itu.

"Jeremy Yi" kata Sehun. Dia ingat itu, ia pun memeriksa beberapa berkas yang belum ia periksa. Kemudian menemukan sebuah foto keluarga kecil, seorang wanita, seorang anak kecil, dan laki-laki berwajah tampan terlihat tengah berlibur di pantai.

"Aku ingat dua orang ini. Dia yang sering ditemui ibu saat kami pergi ke Jinan"

Kris menatap foto tersebut. Ia membalik lembar foto tersebut. Dimana ia menemukan namanya, tanggal lahirnya, bulan, dan juga tahun lahirnya. Bukan hanya hari lahirnya, namun juga ada hari lahir kakak sulungnya, seseorang bernama My Baby Panda, dan juga adik bungsunya itu.

Kris segera membuka tab-nya. Menuliskan sebuah nama Jeremy Yi di sebuah mesin pencarian prabayar. Kemudian muncul sosok tampan yang mirip sekali dengan orang di foto tersebut.

 _Zhoumy Huang, seorang ketua mafia asal Jinan yang mendapatkan hukuman mati saat tertangkap di distrik Gangseo. Daily Gangseo has been published on 22 years ago_.

Ada juga nama ayah mereka yang menjadi pahlawan dalam penangkapan sosok tersebut. Lalu berita kematian ibu mereka yang hanya berselang 8 hari setelah eksekusi mati seorang ketua mafia asal Jinan itu.

"Aku mulai mengerti" gumam Sehun.

 **Ini bukan soal balas dendam kematian seorang kekasih. Tapi pembalasan dendam pembantaian sebuah keluarga kecil yang dilakukan oleh kapten polisi muda bernama Oh Kibum 22 tahun yang lalu.**

...

Dan 2 hari kemudian, Sehun dan Kris muncul di mansion mewah Oh Kibum di Ulsan dengan membawa kabar yang mengejutkan yang berhasil mereka dapatkan.

"Kau seperti aku" kata Kibum, saat Sehun meletakan berkas-berkas milik mendiang Victoria Oh yang selama ini tersimpan rapih di dalam brangkas. "Kita orang yang kuat dan aku akan menunjukan caranya padamu untuk memiliki dunia"

Sehun berdecih pelan.

"Dengan membunuh istrimu sendiri? Begitukah yang kau maksud?" Kris berkata.

"Mulutmu lancang sekali" sahut Kibum. "Tapi kau memang benar. Kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu"

Kibum merebah santai di atas kursi lipat mewahnya di pinggir kolam renang. "Kau pembunuh!" Sehun mencibir sang ayah. Hatinya kesal, terlepas dari perselingkuhan yang dilakukan oleh ibunya yang baru ia ketahui setelah bertahun-tahun kematian yeoja itu.

Mereka pantas mendapat semua itu, pikir Kibum. Victoria telah mengkhianati cintanya. Membuatnya kecewa—perselingkuhan yeoja itu dengan seorang ketua mafia asal Jinan yang telah ia bunuh saat ia memergoki keduanya tengah bersetubuh di sebuah hotel.

Tetapi Kibum berkata, "Aku melakukan hal yang benar—membasmi kebatilan"

Tentu saja, Sehun dan Kris pun tahu akan hal itu. Hanya saja...

"Kau menghabisi nyawa istrimu sendiri? Aku sama sekali tak menyangka" Kris berkata.

Sehun sudah siap dengan pistolnya, namun tangan kanan Kris menahannya. "Kita tak perlu menghabisi nyawa orang tua ini, Sehun-ah"

Keduanya melenggang pergi. Kibum hanya memperhatikan kedua putranya yang kian menjauh. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. Ia mencintai Victoria, istrinya. Sama sekali tak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya untuk menghabisi nyawa wanita itu.

.

.

" _Sehun putramu..Kibum, ku mohon! Percayalah! Jangan habisi putramu sendiri" Victoria mencoba menahan suaminya yang tengah siap dengan pistol di tangannya._

 _Oh Sehun, putra kecilnya yang masih berusia 8 tahun itu terlihat tengah bermain dengan seekor kucing di halaman belakang rumah megah mereka di Tulcea._

 _Victoria menahannya. Berteriak agar Kibum bisa berpikir jernih. "Dia benar-benar putramu, Kibum!"_

 _Namun Kibum tak percaya. Ia terus berjalan, mengacuhkan Victoria yang terus memohon padanya._

" _Kibum, ku mohon padamu..Ku mohon..aku salah, aku minta maaf! Tapi jangan sakiti Sehun" Victoria bersimpuh di kaki suaminya. memohon-mohon dengan linangan air mata._

" _Persetan!" Kibum memekik marah dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Victoria. Ia hanya mengancam. Namun tangannya malah menekan pelatuknya hingga mengeluarkan timah panas yang langsung merobohkan tubuh Victoria._

 _Doorrr..._

 _Oh Sehun kecil yang tengah bermain dengan kucing peliharaannya pun berhenti—menoleh ke arah rumah besarnya yang baru saja terdengar suara bising._

 _Matanya menatap polos, ia berjalan sambil menggendong kucing manisnya memasuki rumah besar itu._

 _Sementara di dalam sana, terlihat Victoria dengan gaun tidurnya yang berwarna merah dengan noda darah yang hampir samar. Wajahnya yang cantik belepotan darah dengan timah panas menembus dadanya._

" _S..Sehun..Se..Sehun putra kita, Kibum" kemudian roboh dan membuat tubuh jangkung itu merosot. Menatapi kedua tangannya yang baru saja menghilangkan nyawa seorang wanita yang amat ia cintai._

.

.

Sebuah sinar menyoroti wajahnya, membuat Jongin terbangun dari tidur. Oh Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu geser. Sehun tengah berdiri dengan dibalut kemeja hitamnya dan sebuah lampu senter di tangannya.

"lewat balkon lagi, kapten?" Tanya Jongin—seraya menekan saklar lampu di atas nakas. Mencibir ulah Sehun yang kerap kali memanjat balkon kamarnya hanya untuk bertemu dengan dirinya di malam hari.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya mendekati ranjang setelah menekan saklar lampu sehingga keadaan menjadi terang. Jongin masih duduk di atas ranjang, ia tertawa pelan saat mendapati wajah terkejut Sehun begitu melihat Kyungsoo kecil tengah tertidur di sampingnya.

"Kita tak bisa melakukannya hari ini" Jongin berkata. Seraya menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagunya.

"Hanya tidur saja malam ini" Sahut Sehun.

...

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin, seraya mengusap lembut rahang Sehun yang kini tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo.

Melihat wajah Sehun yang nampak kelelahan membuat Jongin khawatir. "Masalah ini semakin rumit" jawab Sehun, ia menciumi tangan Jongin yang sejak tadi berada di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa cerita besok" ujar Jongin. "Sekarang tidurlah! Kau tampak kelelahan"

"Sayang"

Jongin membuka matanya, menatap Sehun yang berada di pinggir. Mereka saling menatap, kemudian melempar senyum yang menawan.

"Aku lelah sekali" Sehun seperti merengek. Nadanya terdengar seperti Kyungsoo yang merengek ingin menyusu di dada mommy-nya.

"Akan ku buatkan susu hangat" Jongin hendak beranjak. Ia melirik jam di dinding. Pukul 2 pagi, namun ia tidak keberatan untuk membuatkan segelas susu hangat untuk namja tampan itu.

"Tidak usah" Sehun berkata perlahan. Namun tangannya yang besar itu meraba dada Jongin dari balik piyamanya. "Akan ku tagih besok" menyeringai mesum.

"Dasar Mesum" Jongin mencubit pelan pipi tirus Sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _ **A/n:**_

 _ **Hello..**_

 _ **Aku balik lagi..Hihihi..Aku seneng bgt karena hari ini aku udah namatin FF Bittersweet Blood. Sumpah aku seneng banget. Aku kasih bocoran ya, FF ini ngabisin 14 Chapter untuk dibaca.**_

 _ **Guys, Kemarin baru buat Akun FB ayo di add ya: Jo Farren Lightning, jadi kalo ada pertanyaan kalian bisa bertanya—biar lebih gampang huehehe.**_

 _ **Aku mau tanya, siapa sih Akun Anon Hunna94? Aku pengen bikin kejutan FF buat dia. Hey, kamu seorang nujum ya? Kok bisa nebak FF ku sih. Tebakan kamu benar lho. Hehe..kalo seandainya kamu tahu alurnya cukup kita berdua aja yg tau ya. Hadiahnya kecup basah dari Joy *lol*. Haha bercanda. Aku serius, kalo ff ini udh selesai pasti aku bakalan bikin FF kejutan buat kamu.**_

 _ **Karena semua pertanyaan udh aku jawab lewat PM jadi aku akhiri dengan kata Terimakasih yg sebesar-besarnya.. See ya, Next:)**_


	9. Look At The Window!

_**Tapi saat ia kehilangan Victoria, ia seperti menggila. Tak ada yeoja yang menggantikan istrinya—memang benar. Karena nyatanya dia malah jatuh cinta pada seorang namja transgender cantik yang begitu telaten merawatnya (Bittersweet Blood_Chapter9_Look At The Window)**_

* * *

 **Look At The Window! (BAB I)**

 **Jinan**

 **Senin, 7 Agustus..**

Amber Josephine tahu bahwa dia tidak perlu berteriak memanggil nama Zitao dengan sangat keras sebab Zitao tidak suka suara ribut-ribut di dalam rumahnya yang besar namun agak terpencil di bawah kaki pegunungan yang hijau.

Parasnya yang tampan sebagai seorang yeoja memang bukan suatu hal yang patut dikejutkan lagi. Sejak kecil dia memang anak yang tomboy, bertingkah seperti anak laki-laki mengingat ia yang dilahirkan dari keluarga Mafia.

Dia kakak kandung Zitao, tapi berbeda ibu. Ibunya bernama Stephanie Hwang yang memilih tinggal bersama suami barunya di Manhattan. Amber tidak pernah mencintai seorang pun selama nyaris 32 tahun ia hidup. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mencintai ibunya, ayahnya, maupun dirinya sendiri. Amber seorang anak yang besar di keluarga mafia yang penuh dengan kasus kriminalitas yang tinggi. Dia orang yang kuat dan berhasil meraih medali emas dalam pertarungan ilmu bela diri kendo yang ia kuasai saat tinggal di Osaka.

Amber tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah seperti gadis-gadis lain dan makin lama dia makin menutup diri, menciptakan suatu dunia bagi dirinya sendiri. Dunia penuh khayalan dan mimpi yang tak boleh dimasuki orang lain. Dia melukiskan gambaran hidupnya sendiri karena kehidupan yang nyata terlalu berat baginya.

Saat usianya menginjak remaja, dia mulai menyukai novel. Menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dengan menulis sebuah cerita fiksi dengan ending yang indah penuh drama. Begitu berlawanan dengan warna kehidupan aslinya yang begitu mengejutkan bahwa ia hanya seorang gadis mafia yang harus menjadi tokoh antagonis dalam drama hidupnya.

Ayahnya mati saat usianya kala itu baru 10 tahun. Kepergian yang begitu mendadak. Namun sama sekali tidak membuat yeoja itu menangis meskipun dadanya terasa sesak seperti tertimpa beton.

"Kau pulang" Zitao berkata. Masih enggan mengalihkan fokusnya dari layar PC kesayangannya. Kamar Zitao tidak bisa dikatakan luas namun juga tidak bisa dikatakan sempit. Di kamar itu penuh dengan foto-foto selfie dirinya dengan seorang yeoja.

"Hm" sahutnya. ia masuk ke dalam kamar sang adik dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang queen size itu.

"Aku tak punya sesuatu yang bisa ku ceritakan" ujar namja berkantung mata seperti panda itu.

Amber mendengus pelan. Ia mendesis sebal saat adik bungsunya itu melempar sebatang coklat untuknya. "Anak siapa itu?" Tanya Amber. Ia menoleh ke arah layar PC sang adik yang tengah menampilkan gambar seorang anak kecil bermata bulat.

"Coba tebak" Zitao menyahut dengan nada yang jenaka.

"Kau tidak beralih menjadi predator anak-anak kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak" sahutnya kesal.

Amber terus menatap foto tersebut. Apalagi saat Zitao mulai mengganti slide-slide foto-foto anak kecil yang sama dengan seorang namja berwajah manis dengan tubuhnya yang ramping seperti seorang yeoja.

"Kau menyukai namja itu?"

"Tidak" jawab Zitao, "Hanya saja aku jadi teringat mama"

"Aku mengerti"

Sama sekali bukan niatnya membuat Zitao terlihat murung seperti itu. Zitao pernah merasakan bahagianya hidup bersama ibunya. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang sudah dipisahkan oleh ibunya saat usianya baru menginjak 2,5 Tahun. Seolah Amber sudah dipersiapkan menjadi seorang gadis mafia yang nyaris lupa untuk apa ia dilahirkan.

"Tapi balas dendam sekalipun tidak akan pernah ada artinya" ujar Amber, seraya melenggang pergi dari kamar Zitao.

Sudah ada dua orang yang berkata sama. membuatnya mau tak mau menjadi bimbang. Ia mengambil bingkai foto berisi foto mendiang kekasihnya dengan pakaian hanbok berwarna-warni.

"Apa yang ku lakukan semua ini benar?" ia mulai bermonolog. "Sayang, tolong katakan padaku"

.

.

.

"Orang yang menebar terror itu adalah kakak tiriku, Jongin"

Mereka makan berdua malam itu. Lebih tepatnya sangat malam di apartment Sehun yang terletak di daerah Haeundae. Ia memang sengaja membeli sebuah apartment dan menolak tinggal di rumah dinasnya.

Kyungsoo sudah tidur di kamar tamu setelah lelah bermain dengan Sehun. Anak manis itu jadi suka tidur 2 jam lebih lambat dari waktu tidurnya sejak kembali ke rumah. Anak itu pun juga tidak terlalu manja dan merengek ketakutan saat di tengah kegelapan.

Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Aku masih tidak mengerti, Hun"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan berkata. "Pembunuh yang menculik Kyungsoo dan menebar terror di distrik ini adalah kakak tiriku, Jongin"

Namja berkulit tan itu menatap khawatir Oh Sehun yang terlihat kalut dengan dunianya sendiri. "Sehun"

Setiap polisi akan bertindak adil saat mengadili seseorang. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, Sehun dilanda dilemma yang berkepanjangan saat mengetahui orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab atas pembunuhan itu adalah Huang Zitao, kakak tirinya sendiri yang memiliki dendam kesumat pada keluarganya.

'dia jahat' ya, dia jahat. Tapi orang macam apa yang tega memenjarakan saudara satu rahimnya sendiri yang menjadi orang paling jahat karena kesalahan orang lain dan dendam yang membara. Dia tahu, Zitao bukan orang yang jahat. Mereka pernah bermain bersama dan saling melindungi saat di Jinan dulu.

Mereka satu rahim, meskipun berbeda ayah. Sehun pun sadar jika semua ini adalah salah ayahnya yang telah menghabisi nyawa Jeremy Huang dan juga Victoria Oh, ibu kandung mereka. Ini menyakitkan, selain mengetahui fakta jika ibunya tak pernah mencintai ayahnya, Ayahnya pun juga tak sengaja telah membunuh ibu mereka.

"Aku lelah sekali, Jongin" Sehun memeluk erat pinggang Jongin di atas ranjang apartment-nya yang luas dan empuk.

Jongin tak mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Malahan ia mengusap rahang Sehun dengan jemari lentiknya. "Aku mencoba untuk bertindak adil, tapi tak bisa" namja itu berkata lagi.

Dia mendengarkan namja itu mencurahkan perasaannya. Seperti dirinya, bahkan orang-orang di dunia ini. Semua terlahir mustahil tanpa ada masalah. Sesempurna apapun orang itu, mereka tetap tak akan pernah bisa lari dari masalah yang menjenuhkan.

Apa yang harus ia katakan di depan publik?

Ayahnya si pembunuh yang tak diadili?

Kakak tirinya yang seorang pembunuh dan menuntut keadilan?

Atau dirinya yang tak bisa mengemban tugasnya menjadi seorang kapten?

...

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Kris bertanya, menatap Junmyeon yang tengah ia sekap di dalam kamar apartment-nya.

Tetapi Junmyeon masih diam, tidak menjawab. Matanya yang selalu menatap ramah sekitarnya malah menatap nyalang sosok jangkung berkacamata itu.

Sudah satu bulan ia disekap di kamar apartment milik namja berperawakan jangkung itu.

"Orang yang hidup di atas kebahagian orang lain. Sangat mengejutkan"

Kris menatap dalam maniks Junmyeon. Ia ingat, namja manis ini adalah namja yang tak sengaja ia tabrak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"maaf, apa maksudmu barusan?"

Junmyeon memandang tajam ke arahnya. "Apa semua aparat menutup hati nuraninya hanya demi uang?"

Matanya berkaca-kaca, membuat Kris jadi semakin bersalah. Junmyeon menangis, dan menyebut jika semua polisi gila karena uang. Melupakan rakyat kecil seperti dirinya yang sama sekali tak ada artinya. Adiknya menjadi korban tabrak lari. Sementara tersangka memenangkan kasus di pengadilan dengan alasan tak ada bukti yang kuat dari pihak korban.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu" Kris berkata, Junmyeon telah berada di pelukannya dengan isakan-isakan kecilnya.

Kris mengamati dalam diam dinding putih apartment-nya. "Tapi aku bersumpah jika adikku sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus itu"

Mata hitam Junmyeon seperti berubah menjadi batu. Ia mendongakan kepalanya.

"Jika kau berani membunuh seseorang hanya untuk membela hak adikmu. Aku pun juga begitu. Aku yakin adikku bukan orang seperti yang kau pikirkan"

Junmyeon mulai bercerita mengenai kematian adiknya 2 tahun yang lalu. Kris tidak sungkan untuk mendengarkan sesekali mengusap lembut punggung sempit Junmyeon—menghiburnya.

"Adikku belum bertugas di distrik ini saat kejadian itu, Junmyeon-ssi" Kris berkata pelan.

"T..tapi—"

"Adikku mulai bertugas tahun lalu. Itu pun bukan kehendaknya"

Junmyeon menunduk dalam. Dia telah termakan fitnah Zitao, kekasih Jongdae yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun adalah dalang dari kekalahan mereka saat di pengadilan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya selama ini, dengan mempercayai Zitao.

"A..aku minta maaf, Kris-ssi"

.

.

.

 **Look At The Window (BAB II)**

Kini, Kibum memandang sekilas pada wajahnya yang terlihat gurat-gurat tua di dalam cermin. Dia tak pernah bercermin, mungkin itulah sebabnya ia masih tetap percaya diri berjalan di kerumunan orang dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Anda sama sekali belum minum obat, Tuan"

Donghae terlihat berjalan anggun layaknya seorang yeoja. Meski sejatinya dia adalah namja yang memilih untuk menjadi seorang transgender. Namun Kibum tetap menyebut Donghae sebagai seorang namja, bukan Shemale seperti yang orang-orang berikan untuk seorang transgender seperti namja manis itu.

Karena menurutnya menyebut seorang yeoja transgender 'Shemale' sama saja merendahkan harkat martabat orang tersebut. Baginya, Donghae adalah segalanya. Sekalipun belum pernah ia mengatakan kalimat manis untuk namja manis itu.

"Aku tidak sedang sakit, Hae-ya" dia berkata. "Aku butuh waktu untuk istirahat dari obat-obat menjijikan itu"

Ia tertawa saat mendengar laki-laki 50 tahunan itu berkata. Seperti merajuk, karena selama ini hanya Donghae sajalah yang berhasil memintanya untuk segera minum obat.

Kibum bergegas mendekati namja dengan fisik yeoja itu. menatapnya dalam diam dan mengusap lembut pipi mulus Donghae. "Tapi anda harus minum obat, Tuan" katanya, berusaha memaksa Kibum. logat bicaranya yang sopan membuat Kibum menyukai namja 36 tahun itu.

"Dokter Zhang tidak akan tahu jika aku tidak meminum obatku" sahutnya. Ia mengambil nampan dari tangan Donghae dan meletakannya di atas meja rias. Ia menoleh, memperhatikan Donghae yang tengah hilir mudik mengumpulkan pakaian-pakaian kotor dan membuka lebar gordein kamar pribadi mereka. Payudaranya yang lumayan sintal bergerak naik turun dan Kibum berkata dalam hati, betapa sangat ia memuja sosok sexy di balut dress tidur itu.

"Tuan..Tuan?"

Kibum tersentak kaget. Ia baru saja mendapati Donghae tengah menyentuh lembut keningnya. "Anda sakit? Mengapa melamun?"

"Hae"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" Kibum bertanya, ia menyentuh bahu Donghae yang terlihat sempit.

Ingatannya saat itu adalah Donghae yang masih berusia 17 tahun. Bekerja di sebuah club malam sebagai seorang pemuas nafsu. Donghae adalah namja yang manis dan polos, setidaknya itulah yang dilihat olehnya.

Sampai Kibum memutuskan untuk membeli Donghae dan memaksa namja itu untuk menjalani operasi transgender yang amat menyakitkan hati dan fisiknya. Karena sesungguhnya tak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam pikiran Donghae untuk menjadi seorang perempuan.

Kibum menarik Donghae dan memaksanya untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Sejak jatuh cinta pada mendiang istrinya, dia selalu berkata _Harus ada seseorang yang membuat perempuan-perempuan itu bahagia_.

Tapi saat ia kehilangan Victoria, ia seperti menggila. Tak ada yeoja yang menggantikan istrinya—memang benar. Karena nyatanya dia malah jatuh cinta pada seorang namja transgender cantik yang begitu telaten merawatnya.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Donghae menatapnya sedih.

"Ya! Kau harus menjawabnya"

"Tuan" ia sebut sosok dewasa itu. "Manusia mana yang mau hidup dalam tekanan? Melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan hanya untuk kesenangan orang lain"

Belum pernah Kibum membayangkan siapapun saat bercinta dengan Donghae. Tubuhnya yang perempuan, namun tidak dengan gendernya. Ia tetap laki-laki, hanya tubuh atasnya saja yang ia ganti, tidak untuk bagian bawahnya. Hasratnya akan menggelora saat bersama Donghae. Pernah sekali ia bercinta dengan salah satu gundiknya yang memiliki tubuh sintal. Dia tetap akan teringat dengan payudara Donghae yang ranum dan mungil. Donghae telah merebut segalanya, hati dan pikirannya sudah direbut paksa oleh namja manis itu.

"Tapi aku sangat bahagia. Begitu bahagia sampai aku tak pernah rela jika kau pergi dariku" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

' _Penangkapan Mantan Inspektur Satu Jang di Bangkok'_

Tajuk berita baru memenuhi kolom berita. Sejak tinggal di Gangseo, Jongin jadi rajin membaca koran harian yang tak jarang akan membahas mengenai kedekatannya dengan Oh Sehun.

Baru-baru ini beberapa wartawan sering menghubunginya untuk dimintai jawaban atas berita tersebut. Jongin bilang, bukan urusan mereka jika dirinya benar-benar mengencani kapten muda itu.

' _Terungkap, Penerus Usaha Property Choi Minho Tersandung Kasus Penyuapan'_

Namja manis itu menghela napas lega. Belum lama ini Baekhyun juga sudah resign dari pekerjaannya dan memilih untuk membuka usaha kecil-kecilan, karena tak lama lagi Chanyeol akan melamarnya.

Sehun juga sudah bisa ber-istirahat. Setidaknya kasus pembunuhan itu sudah mereda, dan penyebab lain dari kasus tersebut sudah ditangani. Setidaknya hanya kasus pribadi saja yang harus ia tangani. Tanpa membawa-bawa nama publik dan statusnya sebagai seorang Kapten.

"Mengapa tidak dihabiskan?" Jongin bertanya, saat melihat putra kecilnya terlihat tidak berminat pada es krim coklat kesukaannya.

Kyungsoo kecil terlihat cemberut. Ini pukul 1 siang, dan ia sudah pulang dari sekolahnya. Namun Jongin tidak membiarkannya pergi bermain sekalipun hanya di halaman rumah. "Bocan" katanya, wajah manisnya terlihat lesu.

"kalau bermain ke rumah paman Sehun?"

Bocah itu menggeleng, biasanya dia akan bermain dengan Jungkook atau Minseok hyung kalau namja itu sedang berada di rumah. Sementara Jungkook, dia sudah pulang ke Seoul karena tak bisa berada berjauhan dari pacarnya.

"Main sama granny?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi.

Heechul tiba dengan sweater rajutan hasil karya-nya. "granny buat untuk cucu granny" katanya. Ia memang suka dengan segala eksperimen mengenai fashion. Bahkan tak jarang Kyungsoo selalu ia jadikan model eksperimennya yang membuat bocah imut itu terlihat menggemaskan. Tapi terkadang Jongin merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo, yang selalu ketakutan saat Heechul memaksanya memakai pakaian hasil buatannya.

"Ini bagus" Jongin berkomentar. Mungkin bisa dipakai Kyungsoo saat musim gugur nanti.

"lalu apa ini, mom?" Jongin mengamati sarung tangan bayi. Warnanya biru dengan motif yang cantik. "Ini? Hm, ini untuk adiknya Kyungsoo"

Jongin merona malu saat mendengar perkataan sang ibu. "Aku sedang tidak—" Ia membentuk gembungan dengan kedua tangannya di perut.

"Siapa yang tau, memangnya kau bermain aman dengannya?" Heechul mengedipkan matanya—menggoda Jongin.

"Mom"

"Baiklah..Baiklah.."

.

.

Selama berminggu-minggu Junmyeon tinggal bersama Kris di apartment namja itu. Kris masih tidak membiarkan ia pergi dan hubungan mereka pun sudah mulai membaik.

Junmyeon tak pernah menyangka jika Kris adalah pribadi yang hangat terlepas dari sifatnya yang jutek. Dia terseret dalam kehidupan simple seorang Kris yang membuatnya enggan untuk kembali. Dia nyaman begini, bersama Kris yang tak pandai memasak namun berkali-kali pamer padanya jika ia bisa memasak daging ayam kalkun untuk makan malam nanti.

"Dagingnya lembut" Kris memuji.

Junmyeon tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia suka bagaimana Kris memuji setiap masakannya. Dia hidup sendiri, jadi tak heran jika ia bisa memasak. Mereka sudah seperti dua orang yang akrab dan tinggal satu atap. Kris akan pergi keluar pada pukul 09.00 dan akan kembali pada pukul 04.00 sore. Dan selama itu Junmyeon akan menunggunya sambil menyiapkan makan malam untuk namja tampan itu.

Ia menghentikan makannya saat melihat sepotong daging ayam kalkun diletakan ke atas piringnya. Ia mendongak, melihat Junmyeon tersenyum manis padanya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sibuk. Jadi...enggh..jadi kau harus makan yang cukup, biar tidak sakit"

Kris mengucapkan kata terimakasih. Ia melakukan hal sama seperti yang dilakukan Junmyeon. Meletakan satu potong daging kalkun di atas nasi Junmyeon. "kau juga! Aku tak mau kau sakit" katanya, dengan senyum tipis.

Mereka benar-benar dua orang yang pemalu.

"Junmyeon"

"Ya?"

Saat ini keduanya tengah bersantai di ruang tamu. "Mengapa kalian sempat mengira Kim Jongin adalah tersangkanya?" tanya Kris.

Junmyeon berdehem pelan. "Aku tahu ini adalah tindakan yang bodoh. Tapi saat itu Taehyung tak sengaja melihat Kim Jongin makan siang bersama Choi Minho, jadi ia mengira Kim Jongin adalah tersangkanya"

Kris tak perlu lagi bertanya siapa itu Taehyung. Karena Junmyeon sudah menceritakan semuanya pada namja itu. Bahkan dia juga sudah merasa lega dengan hukuman yang didapatkan Inspektur Jang dan juga Choi Minho yang kini tengah mendekam di penjara. Namun entah bagaimana dengan adiknya Namjoon. Dari yang ia tahu, Namjoon paling bersemangat saat membunuh seorang gadis bernama Choi Jinri—adik sepupu Minho yang diketahui sebagai korban pertama Zitao dan juga Namjoon.

"Apa kau ikut saat mereka membunuh?"

"Tidak" katanya, seraya menggeleng. "Aku tak sampai hati untuk membunuh orang"

Kris menatap Junmyeon yang tengah menunduk.

"T..tapi mengapa kau tidak memenjarakan aku?" tanyanya, dengan suara yang terdengar lirih.

Kris tertawa pelan, membuat Junmyeon mendongak cepat. "Meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu, tapi aku tahu kau orang yang baik" katanya. "semua yang kau lakukan ini semata hanya untuk adikmu dan seseorang yang menjadi provokator"

"Maaf" ucapnya malu-malu.

"Kau tidak bersalah. Kau tenang saja! Sekarang orang-orang yang kau maksud sudah mendekam di penjara" Kris berkata, seraya mengusap lembut rambut Junmyeon—membuat namja manis itu menoleh, menatapnya bingung.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n :

Hallo..

I'm come back!

Ini udah masuk chapter ke-9 dan tinggal 5 Chapter lagi. Ff ini udah End dan siap di Update. Cuma nunggu mood Joy aja sih ya, (Gomene, minna-san).

Oh iya..

Joy gak nyangka kalau kalian benar-benar ngasih Respect yang luar biasa buat FF Kolosal pertama Joy. Itu kepanjangan ya? Iya, jadi tuh tadinya mau ku buat chapter by chapter. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, kayaknya nanggung deh. Alhasil aku buat Oneshoot aja deh ya.

 _ **How about Sequel**_ **? (For Set me Free)**

Well..Nanti kalo review tembus 20 hahaha..

 _ **How about Sehunie's feeling to Jonginie? Does he loves him? (Set me free)**_

Nanti pas di Sequel aku jelasin ya.

 _ **Joy-san, would you share a fanfiction with Horror for genre?**_

Aku boleh jujur gak?

Sebenarnya aku kurang suka yang berbau horror. Bukan karena aku pengecut. Aku Cuma kurang percaya aja sama hal-hal berbau mistis. Contohnya ya, nonton film horror? Lo mabuk bro? Ngapain lo ngabisin duit lo Cuma buat ditakut-takutin?*Lol..Abaikan aja ya..So far, aku lagi nyoba nyari plot yang tepat buat bikin genre Horror.

 **Joy-san, do you like M-preg?**

I dunno. But if you asked me for a fanfiction with M-preg alert. I'll try to write and make it feels different.

 **Can I call you Ji-el?**

You can call me Joy, Joyerh, Ji-el, or Joyel. Whatever you want to.

 **Joy-san, Can you publish a fanfiction with Chankai inside?**

Hell, ya.. I told to myself, that i would publish ff just for hunkai. Sorry:(


	10. Don't Let Me Down

_**Hatinya terasa hancur saat mengetahui ibunya telah berkhianat. Bagaimana bisa, pikirnya. padahal ayahnya sangat mencintai ibu mereka dibalik sifat angkuhnya itu**_

 _ **(Bittersweet Blood_Chapter 10_Don't Let Me Down)**_

* * *

 **Don't Let Me Down (BAB I)**

"Kau sudah tahu hal ini kan" Kata Luhan.

Menatap adik bungsunya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sementara Kris tak banyak bicara, namja berkacamata itu hanya duduk diam—karena memang dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku ingin berpikir—"

"Kau memang selalu ingin berpikir seolah kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya" Luhan menyela ucapan sang adik.

Luhan yakin, Sehun adalah salah satu makhluk hidup yang paling tahan banting. Tapi ia merasa jengkel juga dengan tingkah sok kapten muda itu.

Kris berdehem pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" ujarnya, seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak melorot.

"salahkan dia yang hanya diam saja" Kata Luhan, pedas. "ini keterlaluan" lanjutnya, pelan.

Sehun terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk segera bereaksi terhadap omelan-omelan si sulung. Ia menumpukan diri pada tangannya, sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan siangnya. Ia menatap selembar kertas yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam amplop.

"Bisa ku lihat sebentar?"

Ia mengangguk, memberikan lembaran kertas itu pada si anak tengah.

Kris mengambil surat itu dan mengarahkannya ke arah jendela—dengan hati-hati ia mempelajari bagian-bagian penting yang ia pelajari secara autodidak semasa SMA.

"Aku bertaruh jika dia punya kepribadian ganda yang menakutkan" katanya, sambil berpikir.

Kakak sulungnya terlihat terpana. Well, darimana si tengah mempelajari cara membaca sifat seseorang hanya dari melihat tulisan?

"Kalau begitu masalahnya pasti sangat penting" Luhan menyahut.

Mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka jika tidak menemukan surat itu tergeletak pasrah di depan rumah mereka. Minseok yang menemukannya—dan lebih dulu membacanya, jadi Sehun tidak akan menyembunyikan lagi rahasia antara dirinya dan si pembunuh itu.

Luhan marah, itu wajar saja. Bukan karena menyangkut ancaman yang diberikan si pembunuh yang membuatnya khawatir. Ini sudah menyangkut keluarganya, kedua adiknya, dan juga ayah mereka. Ia pikir kalau sudah begini dia harus turun tangan membantu. Masa bodoamat dengan sifat keras kepala adik bungsunya itu.

"Eh, Sehun. Kau bilang kau ingat sesuatu" Kris berkata.

"Apa? Kalian juga menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Luhan, dia sudah mulai terlihat sangat jengkel. Bukankah mereka bersaudara? Seharusnya kan bukan hanya Kris saja yang diberitahu.

"Kau ingat saat kita kecil dulu?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Suasana restoran keluarga itu tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang berkunjung. Lagipula tempat ini tidak terlalu famous, jadi Ketiganya tak akan menjadi bahan perbincangan ataupun bertemu para pemburu berita.

"Mom sering pergi ke Jinan bersamaku"

"Kenapa kita jadi membahas mom?" Luhan bertanya, tidak mengerti.

"Hyung, cukup dengarkan Sehun saja, Ok!" Kris berseru. Kakaknya yang cerewet sama sekali tidak berubah meskipun telah menikah.

Bayangan sosok seorang yeoja yang selalu memakai dress putih lengan panjang bermain di benak Luhan. Sosok cantik yang telah melahirkannya dan merawat dirinya dan kedua adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia terlalu bawa perasaan bilamana mengingat sang ibu. Bahkan sampai saat ini dia tidak tahu mengapa ibunya bisa meninggal—karena yang ia tahu, ibunya adalah yeoja yang sehat-sehat saja tanpa penyakit bawaan.

Sehun memberikan surat-surat milik Victoria Oh—dan membiarkan kakak sulungnya itu membaca. Lalu sebuah foto keluarga kecil dimana ada sosok lain yang bukan ayahnya dan sosok bocah laki-laki yang juga bukan adik-adiknya.

 _Papa, Baby panda, mama_

Itulah caption yang ditulis sang ibu dengan sebuah tinta berwarna hitam dengan simbol hati. "Mommy selingkuh" gumamnya. Hatinya terasa hancur saat mengetahui ibunya telah berkhianat.

Bagaimana bisa, pikirnya. padahal ayahnya sangat mencintai ibu mereka dibalik sifat angkuhnya itu.

"Kau tahu siapa pembunuh itu?"

Luhan meletakan berkas-berkas itu di atas meja. Ia tak perlu menjawab 'iya', karena pada akhirnya Sehun kembali berkata; "dia adalah saudara tiri kita"

"A..apa?"

"Kau ingat kasus ini?" Sehun membuka map berwarna biru yang sama sekali belum dibuka.

Luhan membaca kembali kasus 22 tahun yang lalu saat ayahnya menjadi seorang pahlawan muda yang berhasil mengalahkan komplotan mafia paling berbahaya di kawasan Asia. Kemudian juga kematian ibu mereka 8 hari setelah kasus itu akibat penyakit yang telah lama ia derita.

"Dad yang membunuh mom" Ujar Kris.

"cukup..cukup!" katanya. "Aku tidak bisa mendengar semuanya lagi" Ia berkata lirih. Wajahnya terlihat syok, seolah tak percaya jika ayah yang begitu ia hormati telah membunuh ibu mereka.

"Kau harus dengar, hyung!" seru Kris. "mom dan Mafia Huang menjalin hubungan dan menghasilkan seorang putra"

"ITU SEMUA PANTAS IA DAPATKAN!" Luhan berseru. Beberapa pasang mata menoleh. Namun pura-pura fokus dengan aktifitas mereka saat melihat Sehun menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Hyung"—Kris

"Cukup Kris! Jangan bicarakan yeoja itu lagi"

"Kau harus bisa terima kenyataan ini, hyung!" Sehun berkata kalem. "Karena yang kau hadapi adalah seseorang yang lahir dari rahim yang sama dengan ibumu"

"Dia dendam karena keluarganya dibantai habis oleh ayah kita" Sehun berkata lagi.

...

 _Distrik Gangseo, 2 tahun silam._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongdae terkejut saat melihat kekasihnya tengah memotong tangan seorang polwan yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi._

 _Zitao terkejut saat mendapati Jongdae tengah berada di ambang pintu ruang jagalnya yang tak pernah dimasuki orang lain selain dirinya sendiri._

 _Jongdae menutup mulutnya, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mual saat mencium bau anyir dan potongan-potongan tubuh beku._

 _Dia tidak akan menyangka jika sosok yang ia cintai itu adalah seorang tukang jagal orang-orang yang ia bunuh. Karena yang ia tahu Zitao adalah sosok pemalu, penuh perhatian, dan begitu mencintainya. Tapi kini seolah ia tidak lagi mengenal sosok tersebut._

" _Jongdae-ya"_

 _Yeoja itu menggeleng pelan. Rantang yang ia bawa terjatuh di depan pintu. Kaos putih Zitao berlumuran darah. Inikah yang dilakukan kekasihnya saat ia pamit untuk bekerja di tempat pelatihan wushu yang ia buka?_

" _K..kau pembunuh!" Pekik Jongdae._

 _Hatinya terluka bukan main. Wajahnya yang manis penuh air mata dan ketakutan. Zitao tersadar, ia hendak mendekat, namun Jongdae lebih dulu menghindar dan berteriak agar namja itu tidak mendekat._

 _..._

" _Tae, biarkan aku saja yang mengemudi" Baekhyun berkata. Ia sudah melihat wajah Taemin yang memerah karena efek minuman beralkohol yang mereka minum saat di bar._

 _Baekhyun tidak terlalu mabuk, karena ia pikir ia harus tetap tersadar jika tidak mau kekasihnya tahu jika ia baru saja minum-minum menemani temannya semasa kuliah dulu sekaligus tunangan boss-nya sendiri._

" _Tidak, Byun~" Taemin merengek. Ia masih kekeuh ingin mengemudi. Ia rasa seperti melayang, seolah melupakan masalahnya dengan Minho yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu memuji adik sepupunya itu. "Seharusnya kan Minho menikah saja dengan gadis itu ya, Byun~" katanya, kacau._

" _Biarkan aku mengemudi, Tae! Kau mabuk" Baekhyun berkata lagi. Taemin berteriak agar Baekhyun diam selama ia yang mengemudi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Taemin mulai gila, ia baru saja melanggar peraturan lalu lintas dan berjalan selama lampu merah masih berjalan. Namja cantik itu mengebut dengan tawa-tawa kecil yang menunjukan dia benar-benar diluar kendali._

 _Ckittt..._

 _Brukkk.._

 _Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya—begitu pun dengan Taemin yang baru saja tersadar jika mereka telah menabrak seseorang._

 _Namja Byun itu segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar hendak memeriksa keadaan sang korban._

" _T..Tolong" Yeoja itu tergeletak dengan darah membasahi dress pastel yang membalut tubuh mungilnya._

" _Nona..N..nona kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun bertanya, dia terlalu panik. Jadi tak tahu apa yang musti ia tanyakan lagi._

" _T..Tuan Tolong aku..B..bayikuhh"_

 _Namun Taemin yang terlalu panik pun segera menarik Baekhyun untuk masuk kembali ke dalam mobil sebelum ada yang melihat mereka._

" _Tae..Kita harus menolongnya!"_

" _Tidak, Baek! Ini bukan saatnya menjadi seorang pahlawan"_

 _Taemin segera menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Meninggalkan korban mereka yang tengah sekarat._

...

Jongin mengesampingkan makan malamnya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali dan menulis kalimat-kalimat yang menurutnya begitu penting. Ia berpikir keras, berusaha menyamakan huruf-huruf Hanzi yang pernah ia pelajari semasa sekolah menengah atas di Seoul.

"H..Huang Z..Zitao" Ia berhasil mengeja. Matanya yang bulat namun sedikit memanjang di bagian ekor terbelalak. Ia menutup buku harian dengan cover kulit lembu itu sambil kembali berpikir. Ia mengetukan pena hitamnya di kening. "Huang Zitao" ia bergumam.

"Ciapa itu Huang Jitao, mom?" Kyungsoo kecil bertanya, sambil mengunyah burger ukuran kecil.

Jongin menoleh, ia terkejut saat mendapati Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengunyah burger. "Baby, sejak kapan kau di sini?" Jongin malah balik bertanya.

"dali tadi" jawab Kyungsoo. "Mommy, ada Paman Oh di luang tamu"

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu. "Hmm..Lagi ngoblol tuh sama glannie dan glanpa"

"Sooie" Keduanya menoleh. Heechul datang bersama suaminya, dan Oh Sehun.

"Ayo kemari! Grandpa punya sesuatu untukmu" ujar Siwon. Memanggil cucu semata wayangnya untuk ikut mereka—dan memberikan waktu supaya Sehun lebih leluasa mengobrol dengan Jongin, putra manis mereka.

...

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Sehun, saat melihat piring Jongin masih penuh. "Sedang diet?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Diet? Dia bahkan sudah tidak pernah diet lagi selama menjadi seorang single mama.

"Tidak, aku sedang sibuk tadi"

"Sibuk?"

Ia menunjukan hasil kerjanya pada Oh Sehun. Apalagi saat melihat Jongin dengan kamus Mandarin. Mungkin Jongin memang sedang sibuk mempelajari bahasa itu.

"Sehun"

"Hm?"

Jongin nampak diam dan berpikir. "Aku menemukan ini di kotak rias yang kemarin" ujar Jongin. Menunjukan buku tebal yang tengah terbuka dengan huruf-huruf Hangul yang membentuk kalimat demi kalimat yang berisi sebuah curahan hati seseorang.

Sehun mengambil buku itu dan membaca tulisan-tulisan di sana. "Ini milik ibuku" katanya.

Kim Jongin mengangguk pelan. Tapi kerutan di alisnya menunjukan kekecewaan saat melihat Sehun yang nampak tidak tertarik. "Aku menemukan nama ini" Jongin memperlihatkan sebuah nama yang membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Huang Zitao" kata Jongin. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Di sini ibumu menyebut Huang Zitao sebagai baby pandanya"

"OH!" Sehun berseru. "Ku rasa ini nama kakak tiriku"

Besar kemungkinan begitulah faktanya. Sehun menatap Jongin—kemudian tersenyum. "Kau cerdas sekali, sayang" puji Oh Sehun.

Jongin memutar mata bosan. Sehun memang akan memanggilnya sayang jika Jongin berhasil membantu namja itu. Singkatnya saja, kata-kata sayang akan keluar dari bibir Sehun bilamana ia sedang membutuhkan Jongin.

"Cara yang aneh dan kacau untuk menggombal" cibir Jongin.

Sehun tertawa pelan. Ia mencubit gemas pipi tembam Jongin. "Oh Jongin, aku semakin mencintaimu"

Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi jika Jongin merona mendengar Sehun memanggilnya 'Oh Jongin'. Ah, ia sama sekali tidak sabar untuk menyandang nama itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Let Me Down (BAB II)**

 _From : TheDracoAce_3I33T_

 _Kami sudah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya._

 _Jangan bertingkah jika kau yang paling benar, Tuan Huang!_

 _Kami tidak akan tinggal diam._

 _Oh Sibblings_

Zitao menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia tersenyum meremehkan. Ini pasti akan sangat menarik, pikirnya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan ada orang-orang yang begitu cerdas yang akan menjadi musuhnya.

Inilah dunia yang tepat baginya, dan dia tidak akan segan-segan menjalani apapun untuk menjadikan dunia itu miliknya sendiri. Dia egois, dia gila, dia psikopat, ya, Jongdae benar. Jika hasrat membunuhnya telah membuatnya kehilangan pribadinya sendiri.

"Kami tidak mendapati Junmyeon hyung di apartment-nya" Taehyung tiba dengan sebuah koran harian.

Kim Taehyung adalah seorang pemuda pengantar susu di distrik Haeundae. Ayahnya seorang penjudi berat, sementara ibu dan adiknya meninggal bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup menghadapi ayahnya yang kasar itu.

Pertama kali ia membunuh adalah saat ia tak sengaja menusukan pisau dapur ke dada ayahnya yang saat itu hendak memukulnya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan para pencuri Bank di daerah itu. sampai suatu hari ia melihat komplotannya mati terkena peluru para polisi yang saat itu menyergap mereka.

Ia berlari ke gang-gang sempit dan mendapati namja itu tengah membunuh seorang preman. Zitao mengancam Taehyung untuk segera pergi sebelum ia berubah pikiran. Namun ternyata Taehyung punya pemikiran lain, dan lebih memilih untuk bergabung dengan namja itu.

"Dia terlalu munafik" Zitao menyahut. "Apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Oh, ini koran harian yang ku beli saat di swalayan tadi"

Dia mengira bahwa Taehyung terlalu aneh karena masih sempat-sempatnya membaca koran-koran penuh drama seperti itu. "Ku pikir hyung harus membacanya" kata Taehyung.

Zitao mengambil koran yang diletakan Taehyung di samping meja kerjanya.

'Penangkapan Inspektur Jang Perihal Kasus Suap' dan 'Choi Minho Ditetapkan Menjadi Seorang Tersangka'

Zitao tertawa pelan. "Mereka tidak mengusut kasus Jongdae"

"Itulah sebabnya aku membeli ini, hyung"

"Bagaimana dengan Namjoon?"

"Namjoon hyung sedang ke Jeju untuk mengurus pekerjaannya di sana" jawab Taehyung. "Hyung tenang saja, Namjoon hyung akan mengabari kita nanti siang"

.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa aku kan" Changmin berkata. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai menyesuaikan dirinya dengan fakta jika Jongin bukan lagi miliknya.

Tubuh jangkungnya dibalut pakaian formal. Suatu gaya yang selalu ia pertahankan dengan gelar seorang pewaris kekayaan dan Usaha Anggur beras yang ia turunkan dari kakek buyutnya.

Dalam kurun waktu 8 bulan berpisah dari Jongin. Changmin sudah belajar cukup banyak, bagaimana memperlakukan seorang pasangan dengan baik dan memperhatikan keluarganya—terutama putra kecilnya dengan Jongin yang memang hanya itulah yang tersisa diantara mereka selain kenangan-kenangan manis.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Shim" Sehun menjawab.

Changmin mengunjunginya di kantor dan meminta waktunya sebentar. Ya, hanya sebentar. Itu pun harus menunggu waktu istirahat dulu.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Sehun berseru _masuk_ , dan tak lama seorang namja yang kita ketahui bernama Moon Teil itu masuk ke ruangan dengan tingkahnya yang lucu.

Seohyun noona bilang jika ada seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi yang bertamu di ruangan Kapten Oh. Para yeoja pun juga bergosip jika namja itu adalah mantan suami Kim Jongin, yang baru bercerai 8 bulan yang lalu.

Siapa sih yang tidak kesemsem? Itulah kata Seohyun noona. Ia juga bilang betapa beruntungnya Jongin karena telah dicintai oleh dua orang namja tampan seperti Shim Changmin dan juga kapten Oh.

Teil berdecih pelan. Berkata dalam hati jika dunia sangat tak adil padanya. Jongin yang berparas manis dengan tubuh langsing nan sexy-nya. Serta kehidupan romantis dikelilingi oleh namja-namja tampan membuat Teil sedikit iri padanya.

Well, jika kalian ingat gossip kedekatan Sehun dengan Kim Jongin yang beredar—tentu saja itu berkat kepiawaiannya dalam membuat suatu peristiwa yang terkesan dramatis untuk di sebar.

"Aku tahu jika kau menyukainya" kata Changmin, saat mendengar Teil sudah menutup pintu.

Sehun membaca dokumen-dokumen yang dibawa Teil. "Hm" sahutnya. Suka? Ia memang menyukai Kim Jongin saat usianya baru 12 tahun. Siapa yang tidak menyukai seorang murid kelas 2 SD dengan wajah lugunya yang manis dan poni mangkuknya yang menggemaskan. Dibalik sikap juteknya, sebenarnya Sehun sudah lebih dulu jatuh hati dengan Jongin kecil yang selalu terlihat _kepo_ dengan rumah besarnya itu.

"Boleh aku meralatnya?"

"Tentu saja" Changmin menyahut.

"Aku tidak menyukainya"

Changmin terkejut bukan main. Jika Sehun tidak menyukai Jongin, mengapa saat itu ia mendengar suara desahan dari kamar Jongin? Apa namja Oh ini hanya sekedar menjadikan Jongin semacam pelampiasan seks nya saja? Brengsek benar namja satu ini.

"Kau? Apa?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku sangat mencintainya"

"Oh" Changmin menggaruk kepalanya kikuk.

"Lalu?" Sehun bertanya, menatap namja yang lebih tua—mungkin satu atau dua tahun darinya itu.

Shim Changmin, presiden direktur Shim And Sons—perusahaan anggur beras terbesar kedua di Asia itu terlihat kikuk. Sulit dibayangkan saat ia harus mengikhlaskan Jongin untuk namja di hadapannya ini. Namun ia bisa apa? Jongin sudah tidak mungkin kembali menjadi miliknya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjaganya dan juga putra kami" Changmin memberikan sebuah jawaban yang membuat Sehun tertawa.

Dari cara Changmin berkata, membuat Sehun bisa mengira jika namja Shim itu masih mencintai Kim Jongin. Matanya yang menatap sendu itu ada rasa tidak ikhlas. Lagipula siapa sih yang ingin kehilangan namja seperti Jongin? Tidak ada..Ya, Tidak ada! Sehun pun juga tak mau mengalah kalau sudah menyangkut Jongin. Jongin itu miliknya! Adapun dulu Changmin pernah memiliki hati Jongin, salahnya sendiri membiarkan namja itu pergi.

"Kau masih mencintainya kan" tebaknya.

"A..aku? Hell, tentu saja"

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Tapi maaf saja, Tuan Shim. Aku tidak akan mengalah padamu"

"Kau pikir aku bisa? Tidak, Kapten!" katanya. "Tapi itu mustahil, cintanya, tatapannya, juga perhatiannya sudah tidak lagi tertuju padaku"

"Kau menyerah?"

"Entahlah" Changmin menyahut pelan. "Maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk menjaganya dan putra kami"

"Mengapa tidak kita berdua saja yang bersatu untuk melindungi mereka? Kau mencintai mereka, aku pun juga"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menjerit senang saat melihat wajah Doyoung di tab berlogo Apelnya. Ia duduk di tengah-tengah mommy dan paman Oh yang tengah bersandar di atas ranjang apartment paman Oh yang terletak di daerah Haeundae. Deburan ombak terdengar lembut setiap detiknya.

"Adiknya cudah lahil? Benalkah? Cooie boleh liat?"

Terdengar kekehan kecil di bibir Doyoung saat mendengar Kyungsoo ingin melihat adik bayinya yang baru lahir seminggu yang lalu.

Jongin tertawa pelan, ia mengusap rambut putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" _Mama Cooie mau lihat Nala"_

Layar di tab itu sedikit bergerak. Dan memperlihatkan sosok yeoja cantik tengah menggendong seorang bayi kecil yang begitu menggemaskan.

" _Hallo, Jongin"_

"Hallo, Yoona noona..Wah, lucu sekali Nara Baby"

Yoona tersenyum simpul. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat namun tidak mengurangi betapa cantiknya ibu dua orang anak itu.

" _Bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku sudah mendengar berita itu. Hey, itu seperti Hadiah di tengah musibah"_ Kemudian tertawa dan membuat Jongin merona malu.

Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang juga ikut menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Jongin menggeleng, dia malu sekali kalau mau tahu.

" _Jongin..Hey..Jongin..Dia tampan sekali. Oh, hey..Kau sangat beruntung bisa bertemu namja setampan dia"_

Dan Sehun tertawa pelan saat mendengar Yoona memujinya. Jongin memukul pelan bahu Sehun dengan tampangnya yang merenggut.

"Aunty"

" _Hey, Soo baby"_

"Cooie mau lihat adik Nala"

Yoona tertawa gemas. Ah, Kyungsoo memang anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Wah, Nala lucu cekali" Kyungsoo meletakan kedua tangannya di pipinya yang chubby.

Namun bayi perempuan itu menangis dan membuat Yoona pamit undur diri untuk menyusui bayi perempuannya. Kemudian muncul wajah lucu Doyoung yang cemberut karena Kyungsoo lebih suka adik Nara dibandingkan dirinya.

...

Jongin baru saja tiba di kamar setelah mengantar Kyungsoo tidur di kamar sebelah. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Sehun masih fokus dengan buku bacaannya. Kacamata masih terpasang di hidungnya yang mancung itu.

Bahkan saat Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tempat tidur Sehun masih tetap fokus. Membuat Jongin berdecak kesal. Apa buku itu lebih menarik darinya?

Tiba-tiba ide muncul di kepalanya. Jongin menyeringai, ia membuka kancing kemeja longgarnya dan melorotkannya sebatas bahu. Kemudian hal yang tak terduga terjadi, namja manis itu mulai menindih Sehun dan menatap maniks kelam Oh Sehun dengan penuh gairah.

"Sayang?" tanya Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti dengan tingkah binal Jongin malam ini.

Jongin menggeleng, dan mulai menciumi pipi tirus Sehun. Sementara namja tampan itu masih terus membaca bukunya. Melihat hal itu membuat Jongin semakin merenggut. Tanpa ia duga, ia segera melumat bibir tipis Sehun—membuat namja tampan itu melupakan bukunya dan melayani ciuman sang kekasih.

Jongin bersorak senang dalam hati. Rasakan itu buku jelek, batinnya senang.

Dan tiba-tiba Sehun membalik tubuh ramping Jongin sehingga ia berada di atas. Ia menghentikan ciuman itu, menatap wajah Jongin yang memerah lucu.

"Ada apa denganmu, hm?"

Jongin gelagapan. Apalagi saat mengingat kemejanya tidak dalam keadaan terkancing dan itu sama saja telah memperlihatkan dadanya yang mulus dan sedikit berisi.

"A..aku..eungghhhh" Ia melenguh saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun merundukan tubuhnya dan menjilati puting dadanya yang mudah sekali menegang.

"Kau sudah mulai nakal ya, _milky mama_ " goda Sehun. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ia juga haus, dan sepertinya ia tahu sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan dahaganya.

Ia mengemut puting itu dan merasakan cairan yang keluar dari dada Jongin yang agak montok. Rasanya nikmat sekali, pikirnya.

"Mommy, hiks"

Keduanya terkejut saat mendengar suara tangisan Kyungsoo. Dengan segera ia mendorong tubuh Sehun dan memperbaiki kemejanya untuk menemui putra semata wayangnya itu.

 _Cklek.._

"Ada apa, baby?"

"Cooie takut, hiks"

Jongin segera membawa Kyungsoo kecil ke dalam kamar. Menidurkan tubuh mungil itu di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Sehun. "Hiks"

Sehun yang berpura-pura tidur menghadap kesamping pun berbalik badan. Mendapati Kyungsoo terisak dengan wajahnya yang amat lucu. "Ada apa, hm?" ia bertanya, seraya mengusap punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

"Cooie takut..Ada Monstel"

Namja itu tertawa pelan. "Soo, monster itu tidak ada"

"Tapi..tapi"

"baby, paman Oh benar. Monster itu Cuma ada di film"

Namun Kyungsoo malah menjerit diiringi tangisannya karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang percaya ada monster di kamarnya. Padahal memang tidak ada, karena anak itu hanya bermimpi buruk tentang monster saat tidur.

Jongin membuka kancing kemejanya saat Kyungsoo mulai menepuk pelan dadanya. Balita yang baru berusia 4,5 tahun itu segera mengemut puting sang ibu dan meminum cairan kesukaannya saat akan tertidur. Jemari mungilnya memainkan puting yang menganggur dengan matanya yang sedikit tertutup.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Jongin. Ia takut Sehun marah karena lagi-lagi mereka tidak jadi berhubungan badan akibat Kyungsoo yang rewel dan tertidur bersama mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawabnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia juga tidak akan tega memarahi balita yang sudah ia anggap putra kandungnya sendiri. Jongin mengulum senyum, ia mengusap rahang tegas Sehun dan membuat namja tampan itu membalas senyumnya.

"Tidurlah!" kata Sehun. "Kita akan pergi ke pantai besok"

"Kau yakin? Kau kan hanya memiliki waktu 2 hari untuk istirahat. Kau tidak perlu menuruti Kyungsoo, Hun"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n :

Thx untuk semua review dan support juga kritik dan sarannnya.

Aku Cuma bisa bilang terimakasih karena itu yg memang bisa aku lakuin.

Well, meskipun sempat terjadi missunderstanding aku tetap akan menulis. Dan aku sempat merasa sedih saat ada yg menyebut aku org yg angkuh. Aku Cuma mau konfirmasi aja ya. Kalo aku gak angkuh dan bisa menerima berbagai macam kritikan. Kalo aja sunbaenim bilang 'Penggambaran karakter' bukan 'Karakter kuat' aku pasti paham kok maksud sunbaenim. Sampai saat dimana aku menulis sequelnya pun aku masih kepikiran. 'Karakter kuat' apa yg sunbaenim maksud. Bukannya aku gak terima kritikan. Aku Cuma bingung apa yg sunbaenim maksud. Tapi ternyata kita sama-sama Missunderstanding dan ya, bisa ditebak seperti apa jadinya. Kalo minna-san punya pertanyaan, aku harap langsung Pm aja ya. Karena kalo lewat Review aku agak kewalahan juga balasin pertanyaan-pertanyaan readers lainnya.

Aku minta maaf kalo ada yg gak sreg sama pendapat aku. Aku tahu aku Newbie dan gak seharusnya bertingkah. Aku minta maaf, maaf banget.

(PS : Jangan panggil aku Author, Sunbaenim, senpai, dsb. Aku 98Line. Masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Author maupun Sunbaenim)


	11. Kyungsoo's Drawing Book

_**Ada sebuah gambar seorang namja yang tengah memangku seorang anak kecil seusia Kyungsoo. Namja itu tengah tersenyum sementara anak kecil berponi mangkuk itu tengah menikmati sebatang coklat.**_

 _ **Ia membuka lembar demi lembar. Namun yang ada hanya gambar-gambar stickman khas anak-anak balita seusia Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **(Bittersweet Blood_Chapter 11_Kyungsoo's Drawing Book)**_

* * *

 **Kyungsoo's Drawing Book (Bab I)**

Pagi itu Jongin melihat bibi Han sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda jangkung dengan tudung hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya. Di tangannya ada 3 botol kosong, sementara bibi Han tengah memegang keranjang dengan 3 botol berisi susu.

"Bibi membawa apa?" Jongin bertanya, saat melihat bibi Han memasuki ruang tengah.

Bibi Han tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ini susu kambing pesanan Nyonya, Jongin-ah"

Oh, ternyata ibunya yang memesan 3 botol susu kambing segar. Tidak heran, mengingat ibunya yang cantik hobi sekali perawatan dengan bahan-bahan alami sejak masih sangat muda.

Jongin berpikir jika ibunya berharap dengan seperti itu bisa terlihat lebih awet muda dan membuat ayahnya tidak berpaling darinya. Heechul memang punya kecemburuan berlebihan pada suaminya.

"Kau mau satu?" Bibi Han menawarinya. "bibi memesan 3 botol"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah, bi. Tapi nanti hangatkan saja! Mungkin Kyungsoo mau"

.

.

.

Junmyeon terbangun—menoleh saat merasakan lengan kokoh memeluk erat tubuh rampingnya.

Wajahnya merona, apalagi mendapati jika tubuhnya dalam keadaan tanpa pakaian, dan rasa yang berdenyut ngilu di bagian bawahnya.

"Selamat pagi" Suara serak Kris menyapanya. Ia juga terlihat terkejut, apalagi melihat Junmyeon menatap takut ke arahnya dengan tubuh full naked seperti itu.

"A..apa"

"Maaf, yang tadi malam itu..aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kris" Junmyeon menggeleng pelan.

Semalam adalah malam yang panjang dalam hidupnya. Mereka bercinta, bercinta dalam keadaan mabuk. Mengingat Kris yang mengusulkan untuk menghilangkan penat, sesekali mereka harus minum-minum. Dan entah bagaimana bisa, Kris malah mengeluarkan wine mahal favorite-nya dan akhirnya mereka minum sampai benar-benar mabuk.

"Kau pasti lelah, ya?" Tanya Kris, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di headbed. Menatap Junmyeon yang terlihat menahan sakit pada bagian tubuhnya. Ini yang pertama, wajar saja.

Junmyeon mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Kau istirahat saja" usul Kris.

"T..Tapi" Junmyeon merona malu saat Kris menatapnya seperti itu.

Kris tertawa. Namun tak tahu untuk apa ia tertawa. Lagipula melihat wajah manis Junmyeon yang salah tingkah saja membuatnya gemas.

Omo, bagaimana bisa ia meniduri Junmyeon yang manis dan polos itu? Ia mulai berpikir, apa semalam ia begitu kasar hingga membuat Junmyeon kesakitan? Kalau iya, kurang ajar sekali dia ini.

"Kau pasti menyesal ya" Junmyeon bergumam. Ada rasa takut saat ia berpikir jika Kris akan mengusirnya setelah ia merelakan tubuhnya hanya untuk namja jangkung itu.

Kris menoleh, senyum diwajahnya luntur seketika. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Junmyeon menunduk. Tanpa dikatakan pun Kris tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh namja mungil itu.

"Sama sekali tidak" Kris berkata.

Kim Junmyeon mendongak.

"Jangan mengira aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab, Junmyeon-ah"

"A..aku"

Kris tersenyum simpul, ia merangkul bahu mungil Junmyeon. Dan berkata, "Jangan meragukan aku! Karena aku tak suka diragukan"

.

.

.

Tuan Cho meninggal pada hari jumat sekitar pukul 11 malam, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia termasuk korban kedua setelah Choi Jinri yang ditemukan tewas dalam keadaan mengenaskan di rumah indekost-nya.

Tuan Cho adalah salah satu rekan ayahnya Sehun saat masih muda dulu. Mereka selalu menjadi tim yang handal kala itu. Hal yang patut diacungi jempol dan selalu dibanggakan oleh ayahnya.

Dia meninggal dalam keadaan full naked dengan peluru menembus dadanya. Hal yang paling memalukan adalah saat kejadian berlangsung ia tengah bergumul dengan kekasih simpanannya, Lee Sungmin. Seorang dokter gigi yang membuka praktik di daerah Haeundae.

Kekasihnya masih sempat melarikan diri meskipun terkena luka tusuk di perutnya. Jadi ia selamat dan harus koma 20 hari paska kejadian itu. Kasus pembunuhan yang berujung pada terkuaknya kasus perselingkuhan? Sungguh ironis! Bahkan Nyonya Cho Wookie, tidak akan pernah menyangka jika suaminya akan setega itu padanya.

Ini sudah berjalan nyaris 5 bulan setelah kejadian menyedihkan itu. Dokter Lee pun juga masih enggan berbicara untuk dimintai keterangan sebagai seorang saksi. Dia hanya mengatakan kejadian sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi, dimana ia mendapati pintu rumah minimalis mereka ditemukan dibobol oleh seseorang di malam hari.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan lewat beberapa menit ketika Sehun kembali ke rumahnya. Ia mendapati rumah besar itu begitu sepi. Mungkin Luhan dan Xiumin sudah tertidur di lantai dua rumah mereka. Sehun sengaja mengulur waktu beberapa menit di dapur rumahnya hanya untuk membuat minuman hangat. Udara yang cukup dingin membuat tubuhnya agak menggigil. Apalagi sudah 3 hari ini ia sama sekali belum istirahat karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor.

Uap panas mengepul dari dalam cangkir putihnya. Ia terdiam lebih dulu di meja makan sambil membuka ponsel layar sentuhnya yang sejak tadi siang ia non-aktivkan.

Beberapa kali ia mendapatkan pesan singkat, dan sebuah email dari Junhong, anak buahnya.

 _ **From : My Dear_JonginKim**_

 _ **Kau dimana?**_

 _ **Minie hyung bilang kau sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini**_

Ia tersenyum tipis saat membaca pesan singkat dari kekasih tercintanya itu. Ia membayangkan wajah manis Jongin yang selalu menatap cemas padanya bilamana ia terlihat lelah sepulang bekerja.

 _ **From: Bibi Cho**_

 _ **Oh Sehun, bisakah kau datang ke rumahku?**_

 _ **Ada sesuatu yang harus ku katakan padamu.**_

Sehun terkejut saat mendapati pesan singkat dari Bibi Cho. Istri mendiang paman Kyuhyun yang tinggal di Jung-gu. Ia mulai mengira-ngira informasi apa yang akan bibi Cho katakan padanya.

"Hallo, Kris"

'Ya, ada apa, Hun?'

"Apa Luhan hyung ada bersama denganmu?"

'Tidak! Luhan hyung sedang dinas ke Mokpo jika kau tidak lupa'

"Oh iya.."

'Kenapa?'

"Katakan padanya jika kita harus mengunjungi Bibi Cho. Ada informasi penting darinya"

'Kenapa aku? Hey, kau bisa menelponnya, bodoh'

"Aku tak punya nomornya"

'Oh, baiklah'

"Baiklah..Trims"

*Pip..

"Pantas saja sepi" gumamnya. Ternyata di rumah ini hanya ada dirinya seorang. Sementara kakaknya dan kakak iparnya lebih memilih menetap di Mokpo untuk mengemban tugas mereka. Mungkin besok ia harus menyewa beberapa orang pekerja untuk mengurus dan menunggui rumah besar peninggalan orangtuanya ini.

.

.

.

.

"Kau seperti tidak makan seminggu saja" komentar Jongin—saat melihat Sehun yang makan terburu-buru.

"Baru 2 hari aku tidak makan nasi" katanya, gamblang sekali.

Jongin langsung menatapnya tajam. Dia tak mau merutuki Sehun dan mengomel sementara ada Kyungsoo kecilnya yang sedang menggambar di antara mereka. Anak itu memang punya hobi menggambar selain bernyanyi-nyanyi. Meskipun masih kecil, suara Kyungsoo sangat jernih, tidak fals. Mungkin ia akan mendaftarkan Kyungsoo sekolah musik saja saat SD nanti.

"Kau ini" Jongin bergumam. Lalu matanya memperhatikan tangan mungil putranya yang begitu mahir menorehkan warna-warna cantik pada buku gambarnya.

Sebaliknya, Kyungsoo malah cuek meskipun kedua orang dewasa itu terus memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Dia hobi sekali menggambar" Sehun berkomentar. Dia jadi ingat kakak keduanya yang sama sekali tidak bisa menggambar meskipun ia sering memaksakan diri untuk menggambar.

Jongin menoleh, "Begitulah. Meskipun yang ia gambar hanya stickman-stickman lucu sebagaimana imajinasinya"

"Kris juga hobi menggambar saat kami kecil" katanya. Sehun meminum air putih yang sudah Jongin siapkan. "Dia selalu ingin disamakan seperti Piccaso, padahal gambarnya saja sangat aneh"

"Dasar penghancur mimpi" Cibir Jongin.

Sehun tertawa pelan. Ia beranjak dari meja makan—hendak meletakan piring di tempat cuci piring. Di rumahnya untung saja ada mesin pencuci piring, jadi dia tidak perlu bersusah payah mencuci semua peralatan bekas memasak yang Jongin gunakan untuk menyiapkan makan siangnya.

"Mom..Apa gambal Cooie bagusc?"

Bocah cilik itu memamerkan karyanya pada sang ibu. Jongin meringis pelan melihat gambaran absurd Kyungsoo yang menurut balita manis itu adalah dirinya, mommy-nya, dan juga paman Sehun.

"Gambar ini bagus sekali, baby" Puji Jongin. Sedikit berbohong. Ia selalu menghargai karya putranya, dan memberikan 3 buah bintang di buku Kyungsoo sebagai nilainya.

"Paman Oh, Gambal Cooie bagusc tidak?"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memamerkan buku gambarnya pada Oh Sehun yang tengah menata perabotan makan di lemari piring. Namja jangkung itu merundukan tubuh jangkungnya dengan senyum terpatri. "hmm..bagus" katanya.

"Belikan Cooie bintang" pinta Kyungsoo.

Sehun terlihat bingung. Namun Jongin berkata jika Sehun hanya perlu menggambar 3 buah bintang kecil di bawah gambar itu. Dengan krayon berwarna biru ia mulai membuat 3 bintang sesuai intruksi Jongin.

Namun saat hendak membalik buku gambar Kyungsoo. Ia tak sengaja melihat sebuah gambar yang menurutnya begitu menarik perhatian. Ia tidak langsung mengembalikan buku itu pada sang pemilik.

Melainkan lebih dulu memeriksa gambar-gambar apa saja yang sudah Kyungsoo gambar di sana.

Ada sebuah gambar seorang namja yang tengah memangku seorang anak kecil seusia Kyungsoo. Namja itu tengah tersenyum sementara anak kecil berponi mangkuk itu tengah menikmati sebatang coklat.

Ia membuka lembar demi lembar. Namun yang ada hanya gambar-gambar stickman khas anak-anak balita seusia Kyungsoo.

Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang kini sedang menikmati es krim vanilla-nya sambil berceloteh lucu di meja makan. Sesekali Jongin menimpali kata-kata putranya dengan penuh perhatian.

...

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Jongin memutuskan untuk menginap—menemani bungsu Oh itu tidur di rumah besarnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kediaman Kim.

Di sebelah kirinya Jongin tengah mengusap punggung mungil putranya sambil menyenandungkan Lullaby favorit bocah cilik itu. Kedua mata indahnya tertutup, namun Sehun yakin jika namja berparas manis itu sama sekali belum tertidur seperti yang terlihat.

"Sayang" Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kasur, sembari menyentuh lembut wajah Jongin.

"Hm?" Jongin membuka kedua matanya. Tatapan sleepy eyes yang entah mengapa membuatnya terlihat begitu menawan dan membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk menciumnya.

"Apa kau pernah menggambar di buku gambar Kyungsoo?" tanyanya.

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Gambar?" ia membeo. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun. "Manga? Mungkin Jungkook yang menggambarnya" katanya lagi, mengingat adiknya yang hobi sekali menggambar manga.

Sehun terhenyak, ia membetulkan posisinya. Namun tatapannya terlihat bingung. "Bukan..Bukan Manga" katanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hun" sahutnya.

Kyungsoo kecil mengulet lucu. Jongin segera mengusap kembali punggung mungilnya—mencegah balita itu merengek manja.

"Apa kau ingat kapan kau membelikannya buku gambar?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

Dia musti mengulik banyak hal dari ibu muda ini demi menghilangkan pikiran anehnya. Sehun berdehem pelan, sesuatu seperti mengganjgal di tenggorokannya.

Sementara Jongin juga tengah berpikir—sepertinya ia juga mulai mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah membelikan buku gambar untuk putra kecilnya itu.

"Jongin?"

"Aku tidak ingat, Hun" jawabnya. "Seingatku aku memang pernah membelikannya buku mewarnai. Tapi—"

"Sejak kapan dia mulai suka menggambar?"

"Sejak dia kembali. Ya, sejak Kyungsoo kembali aku sering melihatnya menggambar"

Sehun mengambil buku gambar milik Kyungsoo di atas nakas—di samping tempat tidurnya. Jongin pun ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kasur—menunggu sesuatu yang sepertinya hendak Sehun tunjukan padanya.

"I..itu"

"Apa ini gambar adikmu?" Sehun menunjukan sebuah gambar yang membuat pikirannya begitu rancu.

Jongin menggeleng. Jungkook tak pernah menggambar seperti ini. Karena yang dia ingat, Jungkook hanya menggambar manga saja sebagaimana hobinya saat namja itu masih duduk di kelas 4 SD.

Keduanya saling berpandang..

Bukti baru kembali Sehun dapatkan!

.

.

.

.

 **Kyungsoo's Drawing Book (Bab II)**

"Mommy yakin?" tanya Jongin, pada sang ibu.

Heechul yang tengah sibuk memasak—dibantu bibi Han, mengangguk. Yeoja cantik itu menatap putra pertamanya itu penuh tanya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Mungkin dad yang membelikannya" Heechul berkata. Seraya mencicipi hasil masakannya sendiri. Kemudian meminta bibi Han untuk mencicipi masakannya. Bibi Han memuji masakan Heechul semakin enak karena yeoja itu tak pernah berhenti untuk mencoba dan belajar.

Terdengar suara tawa Kyungsoo dari pintu dapur. Jongin menoleh, ia mendapati putranya tengah berada di gendongan sang kakek.

"Lagi..Lagi..Glandpa...Lagi" Kyungsoo merengek.

Siwon tertawa dan mengecup kening cucu semata wayangnya itu. Ia memutar pelan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo seolah bocah itu adalah pesawat terbang.

"Hey, sayang" Siwon menyapa sang istri. Heechul menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke arah meja makan sambil menggendong cucunya.

"Dad"

"Ada apa, Bear?" Tanya Siwon, terdengar suara kursi yang bergeser. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan putra pertamanya itu.

Kyungsoo bersenandung lucu sambil memainkan ponsel sang kakek.

"Dad membelikan Kyungsoo buku gambar?"

Siwon nampak bingung. Namun kemudian ia menggeleng dan menjawab, jika ia tidak pernah membelikan Kyungsoo buku gambar.

"Kau sudah tanya Jungkook?" Tanya sang ayah.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Jungkook tidak pernah memberikan buku gambar, dad. Terakhir Jungkook memberikan Kyungsoo lego saat kemari"

"Mungkin gurunya di sekolah" Siwon berkata. Dia berusaha berpikiran positif.

Heechul ikut nimbrung, ia mengusap lembut bahu Jongin. "Memangnya ada apa dengan buku gambar itu, sayang?"

Jongin memutuskan untuk menunjukan buku gambar itu pada kedua orangtuanya. Ayah dan ibunya menatap gambar tersebut. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Anak ini mirip Kyungsoo" Gumam Siwon.

Heechul mengangguk, mengamini ucapan suaminya.

"Lalu dia siapa?"

"Itu dia, mom" katanya. "Aku dan Kapten Oh juga mempermasalahkan orang ini"

"Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan penculikan waktu itu?" Heechul membeo.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Suami-istri Kim itu saling berpandangan, sepertinya mereka punya pendapat yang sama mengenai hal ini.

"Sooie" Heechul sebut nama sang cucu.

"hm" Kyungsoo bergumam. Matanya masih fokus dengan ponsel mahal sang kakek. "Ada apa, glanny?"

Heechul tersenyum, ia mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo. "Ini siapa?" tanya Heechul, pelan-pelan. Dia tahu bagaimana lembutnya perasaan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikasari.

Heechul menunjuk gambar tersebut. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dia tertawa kecil, namun kemudian dia berkata; "Itu Ungkel"

"Uncle siapa?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Sooie" Jongin mulai tidak sabaran.

"Jonginah, sabarlah sedikit!" seru sang ayah.

"Apa Sooie ingat siapa orang ini?" Siwon bertanya.

"Ihhh..Cooie kan bilang itu Unkel..Itu Ungkel..Glandpa tidak pelcaya"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Ia mencoba untuk bersabar. Kemudian ia menutup buku gambar tersebut dan beranjak pergi dari meja makan. Ia pikir Kyungsoo akan memberikan jawaban sebagaimana yang ia harapakan. Namun ia keliru, nyatanya balita itu malah membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

.

.

.

Junmyeon mendorong tubuh jangkung Kris saat mendengar suara pintu apartment namja jangkung itu terbuka.

Wajah manisnya merona malu. Kris menoleh, mendapati Sehun dan kakak pertamanya tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan terkejut bukan main.

"Wow, Kris. Sepertinya kita datang diwaktu yang tepat" canda Luhan. Dia masih sempat-sempatnya melempar lelucon dan membuat Sehun menahan tawa.

Ia tak akan menyangka jika ia akan memergoki Kris tengah menindih tubuh mungil seorang namja yang hanya mengenakan kemeja besar berwarna biru yang ia yakini milik Kris.

Kris juga nampak malu-malu. Apalagi saat mendengar Luhan bersiul—bermaksud menggoda.

"Bisa ditunda dulu kan?" Sehun ikut bertanya.

Sehun tahu betapa sakitnya apabila menahan hasrat. Dia pun juga pernah merasakannya saat harus menahan hasratnya pada Jongin jika ada Kyungsoo di dekat mereka.

Anak Oh kedua itu pun segera menggendong tubuh mungil Junmyeon memasuki kamarnya. Seolah tidak memperbolehkan kakak dan adiknya melihat tubuh bagian paha Junmyeon yang mulus bukan main.

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu kamar tertutup. Kris berdehem pelan, ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Sudah selesai, Kris? Pfffttt" Luhan menahan tawa.

Kemunculan keduanya yang begitu mendadak membuat Kris harus menunda acaranya bersama Junmyeon. "Kalian mau minum apa?" Kris berusaha mengacuhkan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Apa saja, jangan racun atau pun obat perangsang" Kata Luhan.

"Lucu sekali, hyung" Kris terlihat jengkel.

...

Suasana hening sebentar, setelah Sehun menunjukan sebuah buku gambar (milik Kyungsoo) yang sengaja ia bawa kemari. Hidung Kris yang panjang dan lurus, sebagaimana biasa bergetar sedikit di ujungnya bilamana ia merasa tertarik mengenai sesuatu.

"Bagaimana?" Sehun sedikit menuntut.

Kris meletakan buku gambar itu di atas meja. "Bagaimana jika kita scan saja gambar ini" Kris memberikan usul.

Luhan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan metode seperti ini?

Kris beranjak dari bangkunya ke arah meja kerjanya. Dimana seperangkat alat gadget lengkap berada di sana. Luhan dan Sehun mengekorinya.

"Ku rasa ini adalah perkara yang sangat buruk" Kris bergumam.

"Memangnya Kyungsoo tidak memberitahu kalian siapa orang ini?" Luhan bertanya pada si bungsu.

"Tidak sama sekali. Dia hanya bilang itu dari Uncle"

"Jongin punya adik kan" Kata Luhan.

"Bukan..Kyungsoo tidak bilang kalau Jungkook yang memberikannya buku itu"

Kris terlihat tenang dalam bekerja. Tak sampai 10 menit ia sudah menciptakan sebuah lukisan digital seorang namja dan bocah kecil dengan penuh warna. Berbeda dengan hanya sketsa pensil di buku gambar Kyungsoo.

"Anak ini Kyungsoo" Luhan membeo. "Astaga, sepertinya dia yang menculik Kyungsoo"

Sehun tampaknya baru menyadari bahwa pemikirannya memang benar mengenai orang tersebut. Namun mengingat Jongin yang mudah sekali down, sepertinya dia tak perlu membuka kembali kasus penculikan Kyungsoo.

"Wajahnya sama sekali tak asing" Sehun bergumam. Ia seperti mengingat sesuatu.

Dia sibuk memeriksa kantung jas-nya. Kemudian menghela napas lega saat mendapati sebuah foto keluarga tirinya.

"Untuk apa foto itu?" Luhan bertanya kesal. Sejak mengetahui ibu mereka selingkuh, Luhan jadi sering menunjukan kebenciannya bilamana melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mendiang ibu mereka.

"Apa menurutmu ini mirip dengannya?" tanya Sehun.

Kris mengambil foto itu.

"Oh Gosh, yang benar saja" Luhan membeo kesal.

"Kau benar" Kata Kris.

Luhan menatap kedua adiknya datar tanpa ekpresi. "Kau mengiyakannya? Kris, kau bukan ahli nujum!"

"Hyung, jika kau tak mau terlibat kau hanya perlu diam! Biarkan kami menyelesaikan ini" Kata Sehun.

Luhan mendengus pelan. "Omong kosong macam apa ini" gumamnya.

"Sehun benar, hyung" Kris berkata perlahan. "Ini bukan hanya menyangkut satu nyawa saja. Tapi semua. Kau, aku, Sehun, Kita semua"

"Aku kenal orang itu"

Ketiganya menoleh, mendapati Junmyeon berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Junmyeon"

Junmyeon mendekat, ia menghilangkan ketakutannya. Dia sudah tahu jika keluarga Kris adalah aparat kepolisian yang paling dihormati di distrik ini. Ia sadar jika dia di awasi oleh Oh bersaudara itu.

"Aku tahu siapa dia" Junmyeon berkata.

"Kau?" Luhan menatapnya sanksi.

"Aku salah satu bagian dari mereka"

"OH ASTAGA, OMONG KOSONG APALAGI INI" Luhan menjambak kasar rambutnya.

Kris menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia tidak akan mengira jika Junmyeon akan mengakuinya.

"Kris?" Sehun menatap Kris, menuntut jawabannya.

Dia (Sehun) merasa bahwa ia sudah menemukan apa yang selama ini dicarinya.

"Dia—"

"Aku Kim Junmyeon. Dan aku kenal namja itu" Junmyeon memotong ucapan Kris.

"Huang Zitao namanya" Katanya.

Bukan main terkejutnya tiga orang itu.

"Jadi dia Huang Zitao" Sehun membeo.

Junmyeon menganggukan kepalanya. "Awal mulanya aku mengira jika ia melakukan pembunuhan itu hanya untuk menuntut keadilan para polisi di distrik ini karena adikku yang juga kekasihnya tewas dalam tragedi tabrak lari 2 tahun silam"

Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa. Bersandar di sana sambil memijat keningnya.

"Tapi makin ke sini aku mulai melihat gelagatnya yang aneh. Aku sempat mendengarnya berbicara sendiri jika ia harus membalas dendam pada keluarga Oh"

"Dia benar, Junmyeon-ssi" Sehun mengiyakan.

Junmyeon menundukan kepalanya, terlihat bingung dan gelisah. "maka dari itu aku keluar dan berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Tapi adik bungsuku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ini"

"Dia mengatakan pada kami jika kapten Oh tidak adil dalam mengadili kejahatan ini. Adikku termakan dengan ucapannya yang penuh provokasi itu"

"Junmyeon, kau harus istirahat!" Kris berseru.

"Tidak, Kris! Aku harus mengatakan ini! Aku tahu jika sesungguhnya yang diinginkan Zitao mengumpulkan komplotan dan balas dendam pada kalian"

Sehun membenarkan dalam hati. Cerdik benar namja Huang itu.

"Apa dia yang menculik seorang balita di Pivet 14th street?" Tanya Sehun.

"Iya, dan aku yang mengantar anak itu pulang. Karena ku pikir tidak seharusnya ia menculik seorang anak hanya demi membalaskan dendamnya" jawab Junmyeon.

.

.

.

.

 **Jung-gu, Pukul 1 siang..**

Bibi Wookie adalah janda Cho yang memiliki paras manis dengan tubuh mungil serta suaranya yang lembut keibuan. Pada pernikahannya, ia hanya dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan berusia 19 tahun dan anak laki-laki yang baru berusia 16 tahun. Seulgi untuk si anak perempuan, dan Jeno untuk si anak laki-laki.

"Apa mom akan membuka kembali kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa dad?" Seulgi bertanya. Wajahnya mengeras setelah mendengar perkataan sang ibu.

"Seulgi, mom hanya mengikuti prosedur yang ada"

"mom, please"

Wookie menatap wajah putrinya. Ia merangkum wajah cantik putri sulungnya dengan senyum. "Sayang, mom tahu jika kau masih kecewa dengan kenyataan itu"

Dia menatap sang ibu. Seulgi hanya tak mau ibunya merasakan pengkhianatan itu lagi. Mengingat bagaimana cara ayahnya meninggal, dan juga bersama siapa ayahnya untuk terakhir kalinya ditemukan.

"Keliatannya memang begitu" Jeno menyahut. Ia baru saja pulang sekolah dan mendengar perdebatan ibunya dengan kakak sulungnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Mom bisa melihat sendiri kan" sahutnya.

Jeno segera naik ke lantai dua. Anak itu jadi sedikit berani pada ibunya. Mengapa? Karena sebenarnya Jeno hanya marah dan kesal dengan sifat polos dan mudah percaya ibunya yang baik hati itu. Bahkan yeoja itu sama sekali tak punya pemikiran yang skeptis terhadap orang lain.

"Sehun akan datang kemari sebentar lagi" ujar Wookie, setelah memeriksa ponselnya. "Jika kau lapar, mom sudah masak. Kau bisa segera makan tanpa menunggu mom"

...

"Mom, Cooie hausc"

Jongin segera menusukan sekotak jus apel untuk putranya yang tengah asyik bermain dengan boneka penguinnya.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Jung-gu, menemani Sehun bertemu dengan seseorang di sana.

"Ini, sayang" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo kecil segera menerimanya dan meminumnya pelan-pelan. Kemudian kembali mengoceh sendiri seperti yang selalu ia katakan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin, ia melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat lebih pucat dari awal keberangkatan mereka.

"Tidak" Sehun menggeleng. "Aku hanya butuh tidur sebenarnya"

Jongin mengulas senyum simpul. "Pulang nanti biarkan aku yang mengemudi, ya?"

"Tak apa?"

Ibu muda itu mengangguk pelan.

.

.

"Coba yang ini!" Bibi Cho memberikan sebuah laporan dan foto-foto yang diambil 22 tahun yang lalu.

Sehun mengambilnya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Wajah ayahnya masih terlihat lebih muda di sini.

"Seperti yang ku katakan jika penembakan itu bukan sebuah pembekukan. Tapi memang niat mereka untuk menghabisi nyawa Jeremy Huang" Bibi Cho berkata lagi.

Dia mantan seorang _Squib_ yang berhenti bekerja setelah melahirkan putra keduanya. Teh hangat yang ia sajikan pun sudah dingin dan sama sekali belum tersentuh olehnya. Seakan menurut yeoja itu, ini bukan saatnya untuk menikmati waktu santai sore harinya dengan minum teh.

"Tapi mengapa paman Cho mengiyakan ajakan Tuan Oh? Seharusnya ia menolak. Aku yakin dia bisa melakukannya" kata Sehun.

"Bibi sama sekali tidak tahu, Sehunah" kata Bibi Cho. Ia menatap Sehun iba. Ternyata dalam aksi pembunuhan Jeremy Huang (Zhoumy Huang) dia tidak sendiri, melainkan ia lakukan bersama Cho Kyuhyun, juniornya.

Sehun menutup kedua matanya. Pening mulai ia rasakan di kepalanya.

"Maaf jika aku boleh berkomentar, aku rasa putra Zhoumy Huang melakukan aksi ini karena ia sudah tahu siapa saja yang ikut menghabisi ayahnya" Jongin ikut berkata.

Kyungsoo kecil sedang tidur di kamar Jeno. Jadi tidak ada suara rengekan manja anak kecil di antara mereka.

"Oh, suamiku..Bodohnya dirimu" gumam Bibi Cho.

"Tapi kenapa Choi Jinri juga menjadi korban?" Seulgi, anak gadis keluarga Cho bertanya. Dia baru saja tiba dari dapur.

"Hey, Seulgi" Sehun menyapa gadis itu.

"Hey, oppa. Senang bertemu denganmu. Apa dia pacarmu?"—menunjuk Jongin dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Begitulah"

"Seulgi, kembalilah ke kamarmu!" Seru bibi Cho.

"Tidak, mom!" Ia ikut berseru, keras kepala.

Bibi Cho menghela napas pelan.

"Tapi aku penasaran mengapa nama Jinri menjadi salah satu korban balas dendam mereka" kata Seulgi.

"Ku rasa itu hanya gertakan saja! Karena kebetulan Nona Jinri lah yang tak sengaja bertemu mereka" ujar Sehun. Ia menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Aku pernah dengar soal Choi Suyeong" Bibi Cho membuka sebuah album. Mencari-cari foto seseorang, dan akhirnya nampak seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung berpakaian polisi lengkap dengan atributnya.

"Dia anaknya Suyeong" katanya lagi.

"Aku tak pernah melihat dia di kantor, dad" Seulgi berkata.

"Karena Suyeong meninggal saat Jinri berusia 3 tahun"

"Ada tiga orang yang membunuh Zhoumy Huang" Sehun bergumam pelan. "Mereka mengincar ayahku selanjutnya"

Jongin dan Bibi Cho terdengar kaget.

"Astaga" Bibi Cho menutup mulutnya.

"Kau benar, Hun. Dia mengincar semuanya yang telah terkait dalam pembunuhan itu. Karena Suyeong sudah meninggal, jadi dia membalaskannya pada putrinya" Bibi Cho menambahkan.

"Mom..apa kita juga akan dijadikan target?" Tanya Seulgi, wajahnya menjadi panik.

Wookie hanya diam. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia melirik jam dindingnya yang mengeluarkan sebuah hiasan bom. Biasanya hanya ada hiasan ayam yang akan keluar dari sana setiap pergantian waktu 30 menit sekali. Namun ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan memanggil nama putra bungsunya. Jeno tak lama tiba dengan Kyungsoo digendongannya. Remaja 16 tahun itu segera menurunkan Kyungsoo.

"Mom, kita mau kemana cih?" tanya Kyungsoo pada sang ibu, saat Wookie meminta mereka mengikutinya menuruni ruangan bawah tanah.

"Bunda memberkati" Jongin bergumam. Saat melihat ruang laboratorium bawah tanah yang terlihat keren dimatanya. Nampak seperti di film-film aksi bertema sciene yang diperankan oleh Keanu Reeves, aktor laga favorit-nya.

Sehun menatap takjub. Dia baru ingat jika bibi Wookie adalah seorang Squib yang menyamar menjadi seorang ilmuwan.

"mom tak pernah cerita tentang ini padaku" Jeno menggerutu, karena ia tidak pernah tahu rahasia keren ibunya yang ternyata seorang ilmuwan handal dimasa muda.

"Sehunah, tekan tomol merah di sana!" Wookie memberikan perintah.

Sehun menurut, dan suara alarm berbunyi. Lantai yang mereka pijaki bergetar. Sebuah baja keluar seperti kelopak-kelopak bunga. Menguncup menutupi mereka dan berubah menjadi sebuah dome besar, membuat ruangan yang mereka pijaki menjadi gelap.

"Gunakan penutup telinga ini!" Wookie berseru.

"Bibi apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Namun ia tidak terlalu mau banyak tanya dan menuruti perintah bibi Wookie.

Jongin memasangkan alat penutup telinga itu di telinganya. Kemudian di telinga Kyungsoo. "Apapun yang terjadi jangan lepaskan penutup itu dari telinga kalian!"

Dan terdengar suara hitungan mundur. Jongin mulai panik ia menoleh ke arah Sehun. Namja tampan itu memeluk erat bahunya. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu. Dia tidak rewel seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Secara serentak mereka menutup kedua mata mereka dan merasakan bumi yang mereka pijaki bergetar seperti terkena gempa. Sehun jatuh terduduk, begitu pun dengan Jongin.

Seulgi terjatuh di samping ibunya. Sementara Jeno ia meringkuk di pojok ruangan.

Dentuman keras terdengar dari luar. Namun mereka hanya mendengar sekilas saja. Berkat penutup telinga dan dinding baja yang kedap suara membuat mereka tidak terlalu mendengar suara kebisingan di sana.

"Apa itu bom?" Tanya Seulgi.

"Yang tadi itu keren sekali" Jeno beranjak dari posisinya.

"Mereka memasangnya di mobilmu, Hun" Ujar Bibi Wookie. Ia melihat ke sebuah layar hologram. Di sana ada tampilan detik-detik mobil Sehun meledak. Wookie memperbesar layar hologram itu dengan tangannya. Menunjukan bagian yang dipasang bom yang baru saja meledak itu.

"tidak sia-sia Kyuhyun membangun ini" gumam Bibi Wookie, dengan tawanya.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Dia baru ingat, betapa pintarnya paman Kyuhyun. "Aku akan membangun yang mirip seperti ini nanti" kata Sehun, dengan wajah pura-pura iri.

"tentu saja! Yang lebih keren kalau bisa" Canda Bibi Wookie.

Jeno terlihat tertarik. "Mom, mengapa mom tidak pernah cerita pada kami tentang laboratorium ini?" tanyanya.

Wookie mencubit pelan pipi si bungsu. "Karena mom tidak mau kalian merusak perlatan ini dan menggunakannya tidak sebagaimana mestinya"

"Aku yakin bibi sudah tahu jika ini yang akan terjadi" kata Sehun.

"jika kau terpilih menjadi seorang Squib 30 tahun yang lalu, kau akan benar-benar dilatih bukan hanya menjadi seorang mata-mata, tapi juga menjadi seorang ahli nujum"

"Aku percaya itu" Sehun menyahut.

Bibi Wookie menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Kau harus terbiasa menghadapi hal seperti ini, Jonginah"

Jongin mengangguk. Mungkin ini hanya sebagian kecil yang baru ia hadapi untuk bersama seorang kapten kepolisian yang memiliki banyak musuh. Dia mulai berpikiran ke depan sana pasti akan ada banyak hal gila yang akan menimpanya dan dia sudah harus paham mengatasinya.

"Kapan pun aku akan selalu melindungi kalian" Sehun berbisik di telinga Jongin.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n : Hey.. Detik-detik mau End nih. Persiapan buat besok dan selanjutnya. Itu Jarang banget adegan HK Shippersnya. Sorry, soalnya kalo HK moment terus gak ada Konfliknya—gak tamat-tamat dong *Lol. Maaf ya kalo kamu semua kecewa. Oh iya, aku lagi Hiatusin dua FF dan fokus ke FF Sequelnya Set Me free. Habis itu fokus ke FF request. Gak lama-lama amat sih. Asal kamu semua kasih support biar aku gak bosen hehe..Aku orangnya cepet bosenan soalnya. Well, Thx for your support all this time..:*

 _ **Kok Update terus, Gak sibuk?**_

Beluman aja sibuk hehehe..Kalo udah sibuk juga updatenya seminggu sekali.*Lol


	12. His Charm

**Ia mulai menyesali apapun yang ada dalam dirinya yang selalu membuat para namja memandang penuh nafsu ke arahnya. Sedikit rasa bangga, namun lebih banyak kesedihan yang ia rasakan**.

 **(Bittersweet_Blood_Chapter 12)**

* * *

 **His Charm (Bab I)**

"Aku telah membaca artikel yang memuat tentang anda" Katanya, kepada namja berusia tiga puluhan itu.

Jongin melempar senyuman, dan membuat namja bernama Louis Huang itu ikut tersenyum. Dia adalah rekan bisnis barunya—setelah ia membatalkan kerja kontraknya dengan Choi Minho, yang kini tengah mendekam di penjara.

"Aku menyukai banyak desain yang anda tawarkan" Jongin berkata lagi.

Louis huang adalah namja dewasa tampan dengan gaya pakaiannya yang nampak seperti detektif. Terkesan unik dan misterius—namun Jongin sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

"Ah, dibagian tipe satu atau tipe duanya?" Louis Huang bertanya. Ia membuka katalog besar yang ia bawa di dalam tas kerjanya.

"Niatnya aku akan membangun sebuah cafe yang tidak terlalu kecil namun tidak terlalu besar juga, Mr Huang"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Mr Shim. Istrinya bilang ingin sebuah cafe bergaya minimalis yang terkesan elegant dan trendy"

Jongin tertawa kecil. Mungkin Louis mengira dia dan Changmin masih terikat. Nyatanya mereka sudah bercerai, dan dengar-dengar Changmin tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi benar atau tidaknya pun juga tidak tahu, ia juga tidak mau terlalu memusingkan dengan siapa Changmin berkencan.

"Oh, astaga..Maafkan aku, Jongin-ssi. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika kalian sudah berpisah" Katanya, dengan nada menyesal saat Jongin menjelaskan jika mereka sudah tidak bersama lagi.

Jongin tersenyum menghargai ucapan penyesalan namja jangkung itu. Namun Louis sama sekali tidak tertipu melihat raut wajah Jongin yang mulai tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Baiklah, Mr Huang. Bisa ku lihat katalognya?"

Louis menganggukan kepala. Ia menunjukan katalog di tangannya. "hmm..semuanya terlihat bagus. Aku hampir sulit sekali memilih" komentar Jongin. Dia baru kali ini melihat desain yang begitu sempurna.

Keduanya duduk di sofa besar yang sama. Membuat namja bernama lengkap Louis Huang itu seakan mabuk membaui aroma yang memabukan dari dalam diri ibu muda di sampingnya ini.

"Mr Huang?" Jongin sedikit menyingkir saat ia melihat tingkah aneh Louis yang terus-menerus bernapas di tengkuknya.

"Ah..Iya..Maafkan aku, Jongin-ssi. Aku hanya sedikit..emmhh, maaf..sekali lagi maafkan aku"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia mulai menyesali apapun yang ada dalam dirinya yang selalu membuat para namja memandang penuh nafsu ke arahnya. Sedikit rasa bangga, namun lebih banyak kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

Tubuh rampingnya serta kulit tannya yang sexy memang kerap kali mengundang decak kagum siapapun yang melihatnya. Bahkan ia ingat, saat ia mencoba mengikuti Changmin ke sebuah club malam. Seorang laki-laki menggesekan kejantanannya pada butt kenyalnya dan meremasnya dengan sangat gemas. Rasanya ia ingin meronta, namun tenaga laki-laki itu terlalu kuat. Dan saat ia menoleh, ia kenal namja itu. Lee Seohyuk, seorang model papan atas yang paling digandrungi oleh para remaja.

Mungkin besok ia akan menemui Louis di restoran saja dibandingkan di rumah besar laki-laki Huang itu yang terlihat sepi dan mustahil suara teriakannya terdengar sampai ke depan pagar sana.

.

.

.

.

Kris pasti akan senang, pikir Junmyeon. Ia hendak membuat salmon panggang untuk makan malam nanti. Ia sudah terbiasa keluar seorang diri dari apartment Kris untuk berbelanja keperluan mereka di swalayan.

Sudah berapa lama dia tinggal dengan namja tampan berkacamata itu? 2 minggu? 1 bulan? Ah, tidak..Sudah 3 bulan lamanya ia resmi tinggal di sana dan menjalin hubungan yang begitu intim.

Kris sangat menyayanginya dan memperhatikan apapun yang ia butuhkan. Maka dari itu Junmyeon mulai bisa membuka pintu hatinya dan menerima namja itu sebagai ayah dari bayi yang sedang ia kandung.

Mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Saat 7 hari yang lalu, ia mendapati tubuhnya yang terasa lemas dan muntah-muntah di pagi hari. Kris dengan begitu telatennya merawat dirinya dan memanggil seorang dokter.

Rasa haru ia rasakan di hatinya begitu sang dokter berkata jika ia tengah mengandung. Dan usia kandungannya baru 3 minggu. Mereka bukan orang yang saling mengenal, teman, sahabat ataupun pacar. Mereka hanya tak sengaja dipertemukan dalam kondisi yang sangat pelik. Namun Junmyeon merasa beruntung karena tanpa sengaja Kris sudah menyelamatkannya dan meyadarkan dirinya dari kejahatan yang mungkin saja bisa membahayakan nyawanya suatu hari nanti.

"Kau tahu, baby? Daddy-mu sangat suka Salmon panggang cheese sauce. Kau pasti juga akan suka" Junmyeon berbisik pelan. Ia mengusap lembut perut datarnya dan meletakan satu 1 salmon fillet potong ke dalam troli belanjanya.

"Sedang berbelanja, hyung?"

Junmyeon membatu saat mendengar suara seorang namja yang sangat ia kenali. Ia berbalik badan, dan mendapati Zitao tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Dia yakin, pasti namja ini sudah lebih dulu mengikutinya tanpa ia sadari.

"Z..Zitao"

Zitao tersenyum, ia mengambil sebuah brokoli dan berjalan mendekati Junmyeon. "Kau selalu membuat brokoli krispi saus keju yang enak, hyungie" Katanya, seraya memasukan brokoli itu ke dalam troli.

"A..apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku? Apa yang aku inginkan? Kau lebih tahu mengenai apa yang ku inginkan" jawab Zitao. "Mengapa kau nampak ketakutan, hyung?"

"Oh? Apa adik bayi juga merasa takut?" Zitao merundukan wajahnya di depan perut Junmyeon. "Hey, baby..Ini Aku pamanmu" ia menyapa, dengan nada ramah yang dibuat-buat.

"Zitao, ku mohon jangan mengusikku lagi! Aku sudah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya"

"Oh, itu bagus" Sahut Zitao. Ia menegakan kembali tubuhnya. "Jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskan lagi padamu"

"Pergilah" Pinta Junmyeon.

Zitao menyeringai. "Tanpa kau minta, hyung" Ujarnya. "Ah, aku sama sekali tidak sabar melihat reaksi Namjoon nanti"

"Kim Namjoon, si bungsu Kim. Satu-satunya adik kesayangan Kim Junmyeon"

.

.

.

Jongin meletakan tab miliknya setelah membaca email yang dikirimkan Louis untuknya. Ada juga email dari Changmin yang mengiriminya informasi mengenai perkembangan bisnisnya dan rencana namja itu yang hendak mengajak Kyungsoo berlibur ke Hawai.

"Jimin, kapan kau dan Jungkook berangkat ke Nagoya?" tanya Jongin. Ia melirik Park Jimin, kekasih adik bungsunya yang sedang berlibur ke Busan.

Nyonya dan Tuan besar Kim sedang pergi ke New York dan mengembangkan bisnis restorannya di sana. Jadi Jungkook yang ditugaskan menemaninya di Busan—dan kebetulan Jimin, kekasih Jungkook baru saja menyelesaikan ujian kelulusannya dan hendak berlibur sebelum liburan panjangnya yang akan dihabiskan di Jepan bersama Jungkook.

"Hmm..Mungkin 1 minggu lagi, hyung" jawab Jimin. Seraya meletakan kue muffin buatannya di atas meja.

"1 minggu?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Jongin tersenyum simpul, ia mengambil satu kue muffin itu dan mencicipinya pelan-pelan. "Ini enak" pujinya. Dengan hati-hati memakannya karena masih agak panas.

Suara cempreng Kyungsoo mulai terdengar. Sepertinya anak itu sedang dalam perjalanannya ke dapur. Dan tak lama munculah Jungkook dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di gendongannya. Anak itu tertawa-tawa bahagia dan membuat siapapun berdecak gemas melihatnya.

"Yeayy, Muffin" Kyungsoo dan Jungkook bersorak.

Jongin memutar mata malas. Ya ampun, adiknya ini bukan main childish-nya. "Hati-hati kookie itu masih pan—"

"Adududhhhh" Jungkook memekik kepanasan dan membuat Kyungsoo digendongannya tertawa girang. Ia menjewer gemas telinga sang paman dan menggodanya. "Paman cih tidak hati-hati" katanya. Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah sang ibu, berharap Jongin mau menggendongnya.

Jongin ikut tertawa, ia menyambut pelukan buah hatinya yang kini sudah berada di gendongannya.

"Makanya hati-hati" kata Jongin.

"Aish, hyung" Jungkook berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil air minum.

"Dia masih saja ceroboh" Jimin berkata.

"Kau harus sabar menghadapinya, Min" Timpal Jongin.

Kyungsoo memakan Muffin-nya sambil meniup-niupnya pelan. Anak itu tak mau lidahnya kepanasan seperti sang paman.

Jimin menunduk malu. Membuat Jongin semakin gencar menggodanya.

"Hyung, jangan menggodanya terus!" Jungkook membela sang kekasih.

Jongin hendak menyahut, namun suara bel berbunyi.

"Itu pasti kapten Oh" Kata Jungkook.

Dan sekarang Jongin lah yang merona malu saat Jungkook mulai membahas Sehun yang katanya akan segera menjadi ayahnya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kecil yang tidak mengerti hanya mengangguk saja. Lagipula, yang ada di pikirannya kan paman Oh tampan. Jadi tidak apa-apa jika Sehun jadi ayahnya.

 _Cklek.._

"Ibumu menelponku untuk memeriksa keadaan kalian" kata Sehun, saat pintu rumah itu terbuka.

"Jadi kalau mommy tidak menelpon, kau tidak akan kemari?" tanya Jongin, dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Siapa bilang? Aku malah hendak menginap di sini" katanya. "Paman dan Bibi Han kapan pulang?"

"Mungkin 3 minggu dari sekarang"

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin memutar matanya malas. "Biasanya juga kau sering mengendap-endap lewat balkon"

"Sayang, jangan membuka kartuku di sini"

"Baiklah, sayangku. Ayo masuk, kita bisa berbicara di dalam" sahut Jongin.

.

.

.

 **His Charm (Bab II)**

 **Gangseo, Pukul 10 malam..**

"Bagaimana dengan pendapatmu?" Tanya Zitao, seraya meletakan satu map coklat di atas meja.

Namjoon mengambil map itu dan membukanya—mencoba mencari tahu isi di dalam map yang dimaksud oleh namja Huang ini.

"Apa gunanya sebuah sandi tanpa pemecah sandi" Zitao bergumam tak jelas. Ia membiarkan Namjoon melihat isi map itu, bahkan ia berharap si bungsu Kim itu bersedia membaca isinya.

Namjoon mulai membaca kumpulan-kumpulan berita terbaru mengenai kakak sulungnya dengan seorang namja bermarga Oh. Kakaknya terlihat tengah berbelanja dengan seorang namja bertubuh jangkung di sebuah supermarket. Mereka terlihat begitu mesra, bahkan ia bisa melihat Junmyeon tersenyum begitu manis dan membuatnya tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

"Namjoon?"

Bungsu Kim itu mendongak. Meletakan isi map itu di atas meja. "Dia bukan kapten Oh" katanya. Lagipula dia juga sudah hafal betul wajah tegas Kapten Oh yang menyebalkan tanpa ekpresi.

"Memang bukan" sahut Zitao. "Tapi dia salah satunya"

"Maksud, hyung?" tanyanya.

Ia mengernyit bingung. Maksud Zitao apasih? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Lagipula jika kakaknya sudah memiliki pendamping hidup sekalipun itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Toh, akhirnya ia sudah cukup tenang jika keberadaan kakak sulungnya itu sudah ditemukan.

"Kau naif sekali" Zitao berkata.

Kecerdasaan alamiah seorang Huang Zitao. Kepintaran yang dikagumi oleh mendiang Kim Jongdae. Jelas tidak akan membuat semua itu diragukan oleh yang lain. Namjoon pun tahu, jika namja bermarga Huang ini adalah seorang namja pintar—atau malah seorang Prodigy keluarga Huang. Bahkan sampai saat ini Namjoon masih tidak tahu, asal-usul keluarga Zitao. Yang ia tahu, Zitao adalah seorang yatim-piatu, memiliki satu kakak perempuan, dan adik angkat bernama Taehyung. Semua itu ia tahu setelah ia mengenal dekat seorang Zitao sebagai kekasih mendiang kakak perempuannya.

Taehyung masuk dengan membawa 3 kaleng bir di tangannya sewaktu Namjoon masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya.

"Minumlah, hyung" katanya. Sambil meletakan sekaleng bir di atas meja untuk Namjoon. "Pekerjaanmu di Jeju sedikit membuatmu lupa untuk apa rencana kita berjalan"

Zitao tersenyum meremehkan. Ia membuka penutup kaleng bir di tangannya, untuk kemudian ia meneguknya hingga lelehan air bir menuruni lehernya. "Target kita adalah keluarga Oh, Namjoon"

"Kau tidak pernah bicara soal ini sebelumnya, hyung" katanya.

"Aku hanya membalaskan dendam Dae Noona. Bukan untuk membantai habis keluarga Oh"

Alisnya berkerut saat ia mulai paham dengan situasi ini.

"Wah..Wah..Ini sangat mengecewakan ya, Kim" Kata Zitao.

"Disini ada dua Kim, hyung" Canda Taehyung.

Namjoon menatap keduanya curiga. "Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" tanyanya.

Taehyung mengeluarkan pistolnya, dan menodongkannya ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon mundur beberapa langkah. Ia sangat terkejut saat mendapati Taehyung telah siap untuk menembaknya.

Sementara Zitao duduk diam sambil memainkan arloji di tangannya. Ia mulai merasa bosan. "Simpan senjatamu, Taehyung!" serunya.

Namja itu berdiri.

"Kau ingin mendengar sebuah cerita?" tanya Zitao.

Namjoon terdiam, ia sedikit was-was bilamana namja Huang itu telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawanya.

.

.

"Kecelakaan yang mengerikan" Kata Jongin, setelah membaca koran harian langganannya.

Tertulis berita baru di kolom teratas, mengenai tewasnya seorang pekerja industri yang tergiling di mesin penggilingan baja. Pikirannya mulai mengada-ada, mengenai darah dimana-mana dan membuat perutnya terasa mual.

"Berita itu sama sekali tak layak diberitakan" Sehun berkomentar. Seraya memperhatikan Kyungsoo kecil yang sedang asyik bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya.

Apartment Oh Sehun, seperti biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu weekend bersama. Jongin mengangguk membenarkan. Ia baru saja hendak menyahut, namun suara timer oven yang berbunyi membuatnya buru-buru beranjak dari duduknya untuk memastikan Lasagna buatannya matang dengan sempurna.

"Jangan baca-baca berita seperti itu lagi!"

Jongin yang tengah memotong lasagna di atas piring menoleh. Dan hanya menyaksikan Sehun yang telah membuang koran berita itu ke dalam tong sampah. Sejak pemberitaan kedekatan antara mereka beredar, Sehun jadi sangat membenci koran-koran yang diterbitkan oleh daily Gangseo.

"Mommy, Coo mau"

Ia tersadar saat merasakan piyama tidurnya ditarik-tarik oleh Kyungsoo yang merengek ingin mencicipi Lasagna buatannya.

Jongin meminta putranya duduk di meja makan, sementara ia memotong Lasagna itu dan meletakannya ke atas piring untuk kemudian bisa mereka sajikan pagi ini.

"Oh, Sehun.. Bagaimana dengan kasus yang sedang kau tangani saat ini?" tanya Jongin. Sudah dua minggu ini tidak ada berita terbaru mengenai pembunuhan di distrik Gangseo.

Sehun nampak mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kita bicarakan nanti malam" jawabnya, santai. Seraya membantu Kyungsoo memakan Lasagna-nya.

"Paman, kenyang" rengek Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Kau baru memakannya sedikit, Soo"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak mempedulikan ibunya yang berdecak sebal dan turun dari kursi untuk kembali asyik dengan boneka-boneka kesayangannya.

"kau ingin kemana, baby? Lasagna-nya belum habis" Jongin berseru.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Pedasc..Cooie tidak mau" katanya.

Sehun mencicipi Lasagna itu. rasanya memang tidak terlalu pedas, namun ia yakin berbeda sekali bilamana Kyungsoo yang memakannya.

"Sekarang?"

"Apa?" Sehun menatap Jongin penuh tanya.

Sementara namja berperawakan manis itu begitu menuntut dan menanti jawaban apa yang hendak diucapkan bibir tipis itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus distrik Gangseo akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya. Matanya yang bulat makin pekat dan berbinar.

"Sayang, kau ingatkan jika aku paling malas membicarakan kasus pembunuhan itu jika kita sedang bersama"

Ibu satu orang anak itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Baiklah..Baiklah"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rekan bisnismu itu?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin yang hendak menikmati Lasagnanya pun menghentikan niatnya. "Dia orang yang tampan" jawab Jongin, kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

"Aku Jealous mendengarnya" celetuk Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh pelan sambil mengunyah. "Tapi kau tetap yang paling tampan bagiku" Jongin merayu, seraya mengusap lembut rahang tegas Sehun.

"Aku penasaran dengan Louis Huang. Setampan apa sih namja itu?"

"Dia sangat tampan. Tapi jika orang di depanku mau melamarku, orang itu jauh lebih tampan dari seorang Louis Huang"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "Oh, sayang..Harusnya aku yang lebih dulu melamarmu"

Raut wajah Jongin segera berubah. Dia merutuki mulutnya yang telah membuatnya malu. Heol, seharusnya dia jangan menunjukan sifat binalnya di depan namja tampan ini.

.

.

.

Oh Kibum nampak muram malam ini hingga membuat kekasih tercintanya menatapnya dalam kecemasan. Hari ini sedikit berbeda dari hari-hari lainnya. Biasanya di malam weekend begini, Kibum akan pergi ke rumah gundiknya yang lain untuk bercumbu mesra. Meski sudah tua, wajahnya tetap terlihat tampan dengan wibawanya yang mempesona.

Donghae tak akan marah, atau pun merajuk. Ia hanya menginginkan jika namja berpangkat jenderal itu tidak merasa bosan dengannya. Dia hanya tak tahu, jika selama ini hanya wajah dan tubuhnya saja yang selalu diinginkan Kibum dibandingkan gundik-gundik lainnya.

"Tuan Oh" Suaranya yang lembut menyapa. Tubuh rampingnya dibalut kimono tidur yang sangat tipis dan mengundang. Yah, mengundang untuk dilucuti oleh namja setampan Oh Kibum.

Kibum menoleh, ia mematikan rokoknya di atas asbak. Membiarkan Donghae duduk di sampingnya seraya memasukan kedua kakinya ke dalam kolam. Paviliun mewah ini sengaja di bangun Kibum di atas kolam renang hanya untuk beristirahat. Sebenarnya selain Donghae, ia juga sangat menyukai air. Melihat pancuran dan genangan air bisa membuatnya sedikit bernapas lega dari semua kepenatannya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak" jawab Donghae, seraya menggelengkan kepala.

Ia membiarkan kedua kakinya terendam di dalam air kolam yang dingin. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus berputar dalam kepalanya, membuat namja yang memutuskan menjadi seorang yeoja itu terus-terusan menoleh ke arah Kibum tanpa berani bertanya. Dia tak pernah bisa ber-praduga apapun tentang namja Oh itu.

"Apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan, cukup tanyakan saja" Kata Kibum, seolah bisa membaca pikiran sang kekasih. Dia laki-laki yang peka dibalik sifat angkuh dan keras kepalanya.

Donghae gelagapan, rambutnya yang panjang sebahu itu melambai pelan terbawa angin yang menerpa wajah manisnya. Kau tidak akan percaya, jika yeoja ini sebenarnya tidak pernah terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja tulen. Jika seandainya Oh Kibum tidak memaksanya untuk menjadi seorang transgender.

"Aku" ia menjeda kalimatnya. Terlihat berpikir.

"Apa?" Kibum menunggu pertanyaan yang hendak ditanyakan Donghae padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tuan? Mengapa Tuan tampak gelisah malam ini?"

Kibum menghela napas pelan. Donghae berbicara terlalu cepat, namun ia masih bisa menangkap pertanyaan sang kekasih.

"Hae" Ia sebut nama sang kekasih dengan tatapan yang lembut. "Ada sesuatu yang selama ini aku sembunyikan dari siapapun, termasuk dirimu"

"Rahasia?" Maniks hitam Donghae melirik ke bawah genangan kolam biru dimana kedua kakinya sengaja ia celupkan di sana.

Kibum mengangguk pelan, ia membuang napas perlahan seolah membuang semua beban pikirannya. Akhir-akhir ini pikirannya begitu rancu dan membuatnya sedikit kesulitan menjalani bisnis.

"Maukah kau mendengarnya?" Laki-laki tampan itu bertanya.

"Aku akan sangat merasa terhormat sekali, Tuan"

Kibum tersenyum, sangat lembut. Membuat _yeoja_ itu menunduk malu. Akhir-akhir ini Kibum selalu memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat baik.

.

.

.

"Kejadian yang sangat buruk" Louis Huang berkata.

Jongin mengangguk, kemudian berkata. "Tapi sekarang putraku sudah kembali. Dan aku pun tidak perlu lagi merasa takut"

Louis Huang hanya menatap sosok ibu satu orang anak ini. Wajahnya yang manis, serta suaranya yang lembut membuatnya seperti tersihir. Kim Jongin seorang monster! Ya, monster penuh pesona yang membuat para namja bertekuk lututnya padanya.

"Mr Huang?"

"I..Iya.."

"Anda melamun" Jongin berkata. Ia mengaduk pelan jus strawberry-nya dengan sedotan. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah kikuk Louis.

Diam-diam Louis menulis sesuatu di ponselnya. Entah apa, dan Jongin pun tampak tidak mau mengganggunya.

Tidak ada kecurigaan di hati seorang Kim Jongin. Ia malah membuka kembali katalog-katalog terbaru yang di bawa Louis Huang untuknya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa berat. Ia berusaha untuk menahannya, memijat pelan keningnya, meskipun tak fokus dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh seorang Louis Huang.

"Eunggh" lenguhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya gelap dan ia sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n :

 **Nujum itu apa?**

Ahli Nujum itu semacam Fortune-teller

 **Usia Kyungsoo berapa sih, kok masih nenen?**

Tadinya 2,5. Tapi aku baru ngeh kalo Usianya 4 tahun. Yaudahlah, malah keterusan deh. Hehehe..

 **Jongin hamilnya kapan?**

Kapan-kapan, hehe..Tenang nanti ada kok.

 **Terus gimana sama tetangganya bibi Wookie?**

Bibi Wookie tinggal di pedesaan. Di kanan kirinya Cuma ada ladang. Huehehe..Maaf ya, lupa jelasinnya.

 **Boleh Request FF?**

Maaf, lagi gak open Request:(


	13. Ending

**Huang Zitao tertawa lagi. Namun hanya sebentar dan dengan kasar menarik dagu Jongin hingga membuat namja manis itu merintih pelan. "Tahu apa kau tentang balas dendam?" tanyanya, menatap tajam maniks kecoklatan Jongin.**

 **(Bittersweet_Blood_Chapter 13)**

 **Monster (Bab I)**

Ia mengerjabkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Kepalanya masih terasa berat, namun Jongin masih mencoba untuk beranjak dari tempat dimana tubuhnya berbaring.

"Sudah bangun, Mrs Shim?"

Suara seseorang baru saja menyapanya. Ia menoleh, mendapati sosok asing yang sama sekali tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Refleks Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya, dan terkejut saat mendapati tubuh rampingnya hanya memakai kemeja longgar berwarna biru muda dan kedua tangannya yang diborgol.

"S..siapa kau?" tanyanya. Dia mulai ketakutan, berharap ada orang yang menolongnya.

Namja itu tersenyum begitu manis, seolah senang saat melihat raut ketakutan ibu satu orang anak itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus menangis digendongan Minseok yang terus-terusan menghibur balita itu. Ia terus memanggil mommy-nya yang saat ini entah berada dimana.

"Teleponnya juga tidak diangkat" Kata Jungkook, dia terlihat cemas. Begitupun dengan Jimin, kekasihnya.

Oh, Gosh! Seandainya tadi Jungkook mengantar Jongin, pasti hal menyeramkan seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Sementara Sehun dan Luhan nampak keranjingan, mencoba menyelidiki keberadaan terakhir kali mobil yang dikendarai Jongin berada.

Wajah Sehun nampak mengeras. Jujur saja, dia juga panik sekaligus khawatir saat mengetahui kekasihnya menghilang.

"Apa dia tidak mengatakan kemana ia hendak pergi?" Luhan bertanya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak"

"Hiks, mommy..Cooie mau mommy"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo kecil. Wajah itu terlihat sembab dan membuat siapapun pasti terenyuh melihat wajah menggemaskan itu penuh kesedihan.

"Berikan Kyungsoo padaku, hyung" Kata Sehun.

Minseok mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Sehun menggendong Kyungsoo yang terus menangis. Lalu namja berpipi tembam itu memutuskan untuk membantu suaminya menyelidiki keberadaan Jongin.

"GPS terakhir kali berada di titik Utara Gangseo" Kata Luhan, setengah berbisik. Minseok (Istrinya) mengangguk. Ia mulai memasukan sebuah code rumit yang hanya otak cerdasnya saja yang mengerti.

"Bagaimana, hyung?" Jungkook bertanya. Dia terlihat semakin cemas.

"GPS terakhir kali berada di titik utara" jawab Luhan.

Jungkook baru saja mengingat sesuatu dan berkata jika ia pernah mengantar Jongin ke sebuah rumah yang ia perkirakan adalah rekan bisnis Jongin di daerah utara distrik Gangseo.

"Apa kau tau tempatnya, Kook?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun sedang berada di kamarnya, menidurkan Kyungsoo kecil yang menangis rindu mommy-nya.

"Aku ingat tempatnya, hyung" katanya.

"Bagus..Kita akan ke sana sekarang"

Minseok menoleh saat melihat Sehun sudah kembali lagi tanpa Kyungsoo. "Sudah tidur?" tanyanya.

Namja Oh itu mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tega melakukan ini?" tanya Jongin, matanya menatap nyalang sosok namja yang kini ia ketahui bernama Huang Zitao.

"Mereka adalah saudaramu. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Zitao tertawa sangau. Ia meletakan gelas wine-nya dan berjalan ke arah ranjang dimana Jongin duduk dengan tangan dan kaki terikat.

"Ya" katanya. Ia menatap Jongin tepat di mata. "Tapi mereka tidak merasakan betapa sulitnya hidupku setelah ayahnya menghabisi keluargaku"

"Dan betapa sakitnya hatiku saat aku kehilangan kekasihku"

"Itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan Sehun!" Jongin berseru. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Zitao mencelakai Sehun.

"Kau membelanya?"

"Ya!" Kata Jongin. "Karena aku mencintainya, apapun akan ku lakukan untuknya"

"Sekalipun kau mati terbunuh?" Tanya Zitao, seperti mengancam.

"Tidakah itu terhormat?" Jongin mulai menjawab. "Dibandingkan harus menjadi pembunuh dan menghabisi orang-orang yang tidak bersalah"

Huang Zitao tertawa lagi. Namun hanya sebentar dan dengan kasar menarik dagu Jongin hingga membuat namja manis itu merintih pelan. "Tahu apa kau tentang balas dendam?" tanyanya, menatap tajam maniks kecoklatan Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Karena aku bukan dirimu"

"Begitu ya" gumam Zitao.

Jongin sebenarnya takut. Dan mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan namja tampan di depannya ini. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Louis Huang. Dia tidak akan pernah menyangka jika Louis adalah Zitao, yang tengah menyamar menjadi seorang arsitek muda berpengalaman.

"Darah anyir yang kental dan lengket terasa mengalir di tanganku" Zitao berkata ambigu. "Apakah darah namja semanis dirimu akan terasa seperti itu?"

Nadanya terdengar menekankan. Jongin menutup kedua matanya. Ia berharap Sehun cepat menemukan dirinya. Ia takut, sangat takut.

"Hmm..Dark Chocolate, Wine, dan sedikit kayu manis" Zitao membaui leher jenjang Jongin. "Pantas saja kapten muda itu menggilaimu"

"Ku mohon jangan" Jongin berbisik pelan. Memohon agar namja itu melepaskannya.

Zitao seperti melayang. Jongin seperti candu. Ya, candu. Namun bayangan wajah manis Jongdae kembali menyadarkannya. Jika selama hidupnya hanya ada seorang Kim Jongdae saja yang ia cintai setelah kedua orangtuanya.

"A..apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Jongin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Sepertinya pertanyaan itu tidak pada tempatnya dan kurang relevan.

"Aku ingin orang-orang Oh itu merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai"

Jongin menitikan airmata. Dia tahu, pasti Zitao akan membunuhnya. Dan pikirannya kembali kepada orang-orang yang ia cintai, terutama Kyungsoo kecilnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana si kecil Kyungsoo hidup tanpa seorang ibu di sisinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu dendam, Mr Huang?" Jongin bertanya. Zitao membuka kedua matanya yang tertutup saat meresapi aroma tubuh Jongin yang memabukan.

"Apakah soal kekasihmu? Atau kedua orangtuamu?"

Zitao terdiam sejenak. "Dua-duanya" jawabnya. "Tapi khusus keluarga Oh aku menginginkan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan padaku"

"Apa kau akan membunuhku?" tanya Jongin. Wajahnya sembab.

Zitao mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga tubuh itu terlentang pasrah di atas ranjang. Kemudian ia mulai mengurung tubuh ramping Jongin dan kembali menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padamu" Jongin berkata pelan. "Kau kehilangan keluargamu diusia yang masih sangat muda"

Ia terkejut mendengarnya. Tatapannya menjadi semakin sendu.

"Jika kau membunuhku, akan ada seorang balita yang akan mengalami hal serupa denganmu"

Dia nampak berpikir. Dia tahu balita yang dimaksud Jongin. Kyungsoo adalah putra tunggal Jongin dengan mantan suaminya yang sempat membuat Zitao merasa senang dengan kehadirannya. Ia merasa seperti melihat anaknya yang tak sempat melihat dunia.

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang jahat, Mr Huang"

Zitao menatap Jongin dengan pandangan putus asa. Penuh ketakutan, dan kehilangan jiwa psikopatnya. Tatapan Jongin begitu lembut, mirip sekali dengan Victoria, mendiang ibunya.

Ia lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut saat tangan Jongin yang terbogol merangkum wajahnya meskipun sedikit kesulitan. Jongin masih sempat tersenyum manis dan berkata. "Ini bukan dirimu"

' _Ini bukan dirimu, baby'_ ucapan mendiang ibunya yang persis sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak bisa pergi darinya kan?" Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lembut.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tahu jika saat ini Yunho bukan lagi Jung Yunho si miskin yang gemar berjudi. Dia sudah menjadi seorang pengusaya kaya raya, menepati janjinya pada Donghae.

"Dia monster! Tidakah kau sadar, Hae?"

"Sekalipun dia monster dia tetap punya hati, Yun" katanya. "Aku minta maaf, aku tak bisa"

Yunho adalah namja yang pernah berjanji padanya untuk membawa Donghae keluar dari neraka Oh. Menghidupi orang yang ia cintai itu dengan uang yang halal dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan Donghae hidup dalam kesulitan seperti yang pernah ia alami semasa remaja.

.

.

.

Ia sudah tahu jika ada seseorang yang terus mengikutinya selama ia berjalan seorang diri menuju apartment-nya. Seorang yeoja, bertubuh ramping, dengan kulit putih terbalut mantel berwarna coklat.

Namjoon tersenyum simpul. Ia sengaja berjalan ke arah pemukiman sepi. Dimana yang ia tahu bukanlah arah menuju apartment-nya.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Sementara yeoja itu celingak-celinguk dan nampak kebingungan mencari dirinya.

 _Grebb.._

"Hmmppp"

Namjoon dengan sigap membekap mulut sang yeoja. Menariknya di tempat persembunyian dan menatap yeoja itu dengan tajam dan mendalam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya.

Tak disangka-sangka, yeoja itu malah menatapnya tanpa ada rasa takut seperti yang seharusnya.

Namjoon melepas bekapannya.

"Apa yang ku inginkan adalah identitasku kembali" katanya.

"Nona Kim Seokjin" Sahut Namjoon. Ia tersenyum. "Jadi kau nona Kim Seokjin?" tanyanya.

Seokjin melepas tudung mantelnya, dia terlihat marah. "Tolong berikan identitasku kembali! Kau telah membuatku kesulitan belakangan ini"

Secara otomatis Namjoon segera melepaskan tangannya dari yeoja bernama Seokjin itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hah? Uang? Asuransi? Atau apa?" Seokjin berteriak kesal. Ia sudah tidak mau tahu, yang ia inginkan hanya identitasnya kembali. Ia bahkan kesulitan saat hendak mencairkan dananya di bank.

.

.

.

.

 **The Monster (Bab II)**

"Aku turut berduka mendengarnya" Ucap Jongin, tulus.

Zitao telah mengakhiri ceritanya mengenai kehidupan tragis orang-orang yang ia cintai. Pertama ayahnya, kedua ibunya, dan ketiga kekasih dan juga calon buah hati mereka yang tidak akan pernah merasakan indahnya dunia.

"Dia sedang hamil saat itu" dia berkata, lalu berdehem pelan. Ia masih belum bisa menerima fakta tersebut. Jongdae adalah cinta pertamanya, sekaligus cinta terakhir dan tidak akan pernah terganti di hatinya.

Ketika kejadian itu Jongdae sedang mengandung calon buah hati mereka. Ia berlari ketakutan begitu mengetahui jika Zitao adalah seorang psikopat. Hatinya kacau, sehingga ia tidak melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Jongin yakin, kejadian sangat cepat. Dan ia pun tidak mau membayangkan tragedi naas itu. Tidak tega juga untuk membayangkan wajah manis yeoja itu berlumuran darah yang banyak.

Itu akan membuat perutnya mual dan perasaannya bercampur aduk.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang kematian kekasihmu" kata Jongin. "Tapi aku tidak tahu jika ternyata dia tengah mengandung bayi kalian" dengan wajah menyesal.

Zitao dan Jongin duduk di atas balkon dengan secangkir teh putih hangat yang dibuatkan Zitao untuk menemani malam dingin mereka.

"Kau seorang ibu, pasti kau bisa merasakan betapa hancurnya perasaan Jongdae dan juga aku"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Dia sendiri pun pernah keguguran—tepatnya saat 2 tahun kelahiran Kyungsoo, Tuhan menitipkannya seorang bayi di dalam rahimnya. Namun hal yang tak ia inginkan pun terjadi, ia harus kehilangan calon bayinya akibat stress yang ia alami. Itu semua lekat hubungannya dengan rumah tangga yang ia jalani bersama Changmin. Kala itu ia tak sengaja memergoki Changmin tengah merangkul mesra sekertarisnya. Hingga saat ini, ia terlalu trauma untuk hamil lagi. Bahkan ketika ia telah berpisah dengan Changmin dan sudah menemukan sosok pengganti yang lebih baik pun rasanya ia masih belum siap untuk mengandung.

"Aku pernah keguguran" katanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa ada niat untuk melukainya. "Aku kehilangan anak keduaku dan menjadi takut untuk mengandung kembali"

Zitao tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat lelah. Ia membutuhkan sandaran. Hatinya yang childish itu masih terlalu kekanakan untuk menjadi orang dewasa yang bijak.

"Kehilangan itu memang sangat menyakitkan. Seberapa kuat pun kita mencoba, itu akan terasa sakit" Jongin berkata. "Tapi aku yakin, suatu hari akan ada penggantinya yang lebih baik"

Namja Huang itu tersenyum. "Kau mirip sekali dengan ibuku" katanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau selalu memandang semuanya dengan begitu positif. Aku iri padamu"

"Bukan begitu" Sahut Jongin. "Aku hanya mencoba menghibur diriku dari apa yang telah menghilang dari hidupku"

"Suamimu selingkuh. Aku yakin, itu pasti menyakitkan"

Jongin tertawa pelan. Ia memandang langit malam, terbayang wajah sembab putranya yang menangis mencari dirinya. Serta wajah-wajah khawatir orang-orang yang mencintainya.

"Aku meyakinkan diriku jika aku bukanlah yang terbaik untuknya"

"Apa kau tidak dendam padanya?" Tanya Zitao.

"Tidak" sahutnya cepat. "Biar bagaimana pun aku pernah mencintainya. Kami pernah saling mencintai, dan dia adalah ayah dari putraku"

"Apa yang kau lihat dari Oh Sehun?"

Jongin menoleh, ia tersenyum, berusaha menahan rasa malunya. Wajahnya memanas. Jika ia mengingat Sehun, pasti yang ada adalah moment-moment liar Oh Sehun saat mereka di atas ranjang.

"A..aku"

"Apa karena dia hebat di atas ranjang?"

"Mungkin itu salah satunya"

"Sudah ku duga" Zitao bergumam pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The Call (Bab I)**

Gedung kepolisian penuh sesak. Para pencari berita kembali menyoroti dengan penuh minat.

Tajuk berita yang ada : Penculikan Janda Shim Changmin. Membuat Sehun gerah mendengarnya. Dia sama sekali tak suka, julukan para warta berita itu seolah menunjukan jika Jongin masih milik seorang Shim Changmin.

Janda? Lagipula apa-apaan julukan itu. Jongin bukan seorang janda! Dia akan menjadi milik Oh Sehun secepatnya. Ya, hanya Oh Sehun bukan Shim Changmin.

"Dia bukan Janda Shim Changmin, tolong dicatat!" Oh Sehun berseru, kala seorang wartawati bertanya padanya dan menyebut Jongin dengan sebutan janda Shim Changmin.

Dibandingkan dengan berita penculikan. Beberapa lebih berminat dengan berita kedekatan kapten muda ini dengan orang yang mereka sebut Janda Shim Changmin itu.

"Aku akan menikahinya dalam waktu dekat. Dan aku sama sekali tidak main-main"

"Apa pendapat anda tentang penculikan ini, kapten?"

"Kami akan segera menemukannya" Sulung Oh dengan senyum menjawab. Dia yang paling ramah diantara putra Oh lainnya.

.

.

.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu" Kata Zitao, dia membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua piring pasta yang ia buat pagi ini.

Jongin yang tengah menonton berita di televisi yang menayangkan jumpa pers kapten Oh pun menoleh. Ia baru saja menangis haru saat mendengar Sehun akhirnya mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka di depan publik.

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya" Jongin menghapus airmata harunya.

"Aku membuat pasta ini untukmu" Zitao meletakan sepiring pasta di atas meja.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini" sahut Jongin. Dia jadi tidak enak hati pada namja tampan di hadapannya itu.

"Aku ingat kau belum makan sama sekali dari kemarin"

Jongin kembali fokus ke TV. Dimana ia mulai menghapal seragam-seragam yang dikenakan oleh orang-orang di sana. Dia sudah bisa membedakan mana petugas kepolisian, detektif, fotografer, dan dokter-dokter ahli forensik selama ia kerap kali dihadapkan oleh kasus-kasus pembunuhan yang tak sengaja menyangkut pautkan namanya.

"Mr Huang" Jongin menyebut nama itu. Ia hanya makan sedikit dari pasta dengan rasa absurd itu.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Zitao nampak berpikir sejenak. Ia baru saja ingat jika Taehyung sama sekali belum datang ke rumahnya sejak kemarin. Ia mulai mencemaskan adik angkatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Petugas kepolisian mulai menyeret tubuh kurus Taehyung memasuki ruang introgasi dimana Oh Sehun dan dua orang polisi sudah menunggu di sana.

"Kami sudah menangkapnya, Kapten" ujar Hanbin, polisi yang menyeret Taehyung dengan kondisi tangan terborgol.

"Ya, terimakasih, Hanbin-sshi"

Hanbin mengangguk, lalu membungkuk untuk pamit undur diri.

Pintu tertutup. Itu tandanya Sehun sudah harus memulai sesi bertanyanya.

"Kim Taehyung, 24 Tahun" Sehun mulai membaca biodata dan riwayat hidup seorang Kim Taehyung, salah satu anggota pembunuhan yang akhir-akhir ini membuat penduduk Gangseo gempar.

Taehyung hanya diam. Meskipun dalam hati ia ketakutan dan berharap Zitao menolongnya.

Pernyataan pertama dicatat oleh dua orang polisi itu. Sehun terus memaksa Taehyung untuk berbicara, meskipun kesulitan.

.

.

.

"Daddy, Cooie lindu mommy" Kyungsoo merengek.

Changmin mengangguk pelan, ia mulai mengusap punggung sempit putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seakan ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh putra kecilnya itu.

Sudah 24 jam lamanya Jongin belum juga ditemukan. Ia sangat panik dan khawatir saat Jungkook (mantan adik iparnya) menelponnya dan mengatakan soal Jongin yang menghilang sejak kepergiannya yang hendak menemui rekan bisnisnya.

"Hiks, mommy"

"Mommy pasti pulang, baby" hiburnya.

Putranya terus terisak. Dan berkata jika ia sangat menginginkan mommy-nya.

' _Jongin, kau dimana'_ pikirnya. dia sangat cemas, namun ia tak mau memperlihatkan kecemasannya.

.

.

.

"Namjoon"

"J..Junmyeon hyung"

Junmyeon tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, kecuali menangis haru saat ia dipertemukan oleh adik bungsunya kembali.

Kedua kakak beradik itu saling berpelukan. Mungkin Junmyeon akan mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada Kris yang telah bersedia membantunya mencari adiknya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Junmyeon merangkum wajah tirus Namjoon.

Ia mencemaskan adik bungsunya itu. Namjoon mengangguk pelan. Dia tidak akan menyangka jika seseorang yang telah berhasil meretas akun SNS-nya telah mempertemukan dirinya dengan sang kakak.

"Aku mencari hyung selama ini"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat?"

"Sangat baik. Aku senang bisa bertemu hyung"

Kris mendekat dan merangkul bahu sempit Junmyeon. Seolah meminta namja mungil itu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan sang adik.

"Oh..I..Ini Kris"

"Aku Namjoon"

Keduanya saling berjabat tangan.

Junmyeon mulai bercerita mengenai Zitao dan keinginan gilanya untuk membalas dendam. Dan Namjoon pun membenarkan, itulah sebabnya Namjoon mencoba melepaskan diri dari Zitao dan berusaha mencari kakak sulungnya untuk kemudian pergi menjauh dari Gangseo atau kalau bisa kemana pun dimana mereka bisa bebas dari namja bermarga Huang itu.

.

.

.

Sehun mengemudi mobil sport-nya tanpa ekpresi yang bisa terbaca di wajahnya.

Meskipun pikirannya kalut, dan terus berdoa agar kekasihnya baik-baik saja di luar sana.

Dia sudah mendapatkan informasi dimana Jongin berada. Tadi siang, saat ia masih berada di kantor polisi si penculik menelponnya. Meminta dirinya untuk datang ke pemakaman Hartsfield. Ia juga memintanya untuk membawa Kim Taehyung, salah satu kelompok pembunuhan di distrik Gangseo sebagai jaminannya.

"Belok kiri" ujar Taehyung. Dia duduk di kursi belakang dalam keadaan terborgol. Di sampingnya ada Junhong yang berjaga, mana tahu Taehyung berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Sepertinya ini bukan arah menuju pemakaman Hartsfield" Junhong berkomentar, ia nampak berpikir. Sementara Chanyeol di samping kiri Taehyung berdecak pelan.

Ia menjambak kasar rambut Taehyung dan berkata, "Katakan yang jujur, Taehyung-sshi!"

Taehyung mendesis marah. Namun percuma saja, ia tidak akan bisa melawan. Wajahnya sudah babak belur, tadi Junhong sempat memukulnya karena ia enggan memberikan informasi lengkap mengenai Huang Zitao.

"Kau diperalat olehnya. Apa kau sadar?" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Dia tak pernah memperalat diriku. Dia tidak selicik kalian. Polisi payah"

Sehun menghentikan laju mobilnya. Ia berbalik badan dan menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung. "Apa kau tahu yang diinginkan Huang Zitao sebenarnya? Membunuh hanya untuk menuntut keadilan atas kematian kekasihnya? Kau termakan hasutannya"

Sejenak Taehyung terdiam. Dia baru tersadar jika apa yang dikatakan Oh Sehun adalah benar.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia inginkan? Dia ingin membalaskan kematian orangtuanya" Sehun berkata. Ini adalah cerita yang panjang, dan Sehun terlalu malas untuk bercerita.

"Dia merekrut dirimu untuk menjadi kekuatannya! Bukan sebagai seorang adik, Kim Taehyung"

Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan terkejutannya. Rasanya seperti hancur. Padahal selama ini dia selalu menuruti permintaan Zitao karena ia pikir Zitao selalu menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Lagi-lagi ia merasa terbuang.

"Kau dengar? Jadi sekarang katakan dimana pemakaman Hartsfield itu berada!" Chanyeol berseru dan memaksa.

.

.

.

.

 **The Call (Bab II)**

Jongin menatap Zitao yang tengah khusyuk berdoa di hadapan makam mendiang kekasihnya. Wajahnya terlihat tampan dengan kedua mata tertutup dan tangan yang ia tautkan.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu isi dibalik doa itu. Jadi Jongin hanya diam, dan ikut berdoa yang terbaik untuk kehidupan Zitao kedepannya nanti.

Jongin pun juga berharap agar Sehun cepat menolongnya, dan membawanya pulang untuk bertemu kembali dengan putra kecilnya. Sudah 2 hari ini ia tak pulang. Ia juga mendengar kabar jika ibu dan ayahnya cukup mencemaskan dirinya, dan berharap jika ia baik-baik saja saat jumpa pers.

"Mr Huang"

Zitao membuka kedua matanya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Jongin bertanya. Dia sudah mendengar keputusan Zitao jika namja itu hanya punya dua kemungkinan, meninggalkan Korea atau membiarkan polisi menangkap dan memenjarakannya ke dalam jeruji besi yang pengap dan sesak.

"Bertobat" Katanya, diselingi tawa.

Dia bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya. Kemudian meletakan sebuket bunga baby's breath di makam Jongdae. Dia ingat, jika Jongdae sangat menyukai bunga itu. Bunga polos dan penuh cinta, begitulah cara Jongdae mengartikan bunga berwarna putih gading itu.

"Apa itu artinya kau akan membiarkan polisi menangkap dirimu?"

"That's Right"

Jongin ikut berdiri. Tubuhnya tidak merasa menggigil, karena Zitao memberikannya mantel tebal yang cukup hangat membalut tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" Jongin menatap namja itu dengan tatapan sedih. 2 hari bersama Zitao, dia jadi semakin tahu bagaimana kepribadian namja itu yang sebenarnya. Zitao hanya orang yang kesepian, penuh kasih sayang dibalik hasrat psikopatnya.

"Apa seorang pembunuh bisa bebas dari hukuman? Nyonya Oh, ini negara hukum! Kau tidak bisa bebas saat kau melakukan kejahatan"

Dia mulai menyebut Jongin dengan sebutan Nyonya Oh. Well, Zitao yakin.. dalam waktu dekat, Sehun akan segera meminang Kim Jongin dan menjadikannya Nyonya Oh seperti janjinya saat jumpa pers.

"Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa memenjarakan kakaknya"

Kata-kata Jongin baru saja membuat Zitao terdiam. Ia mulai berpikir dan mencerna—berusaha memahami maksud ucapan Jongin mengenai adik tirinya itu.

"Dia tak akan pernah sanggup membenci dirimu, Mr Huang"

Zitao berbalik, menyentuh lembut bahu Jongin. "Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" tanyanya, dengan senyum simpul.

Jongin menatap Zitao dengan tatapan 'Aku tidak mengerti'. Atau apapun yang intinya dia sama sekali tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Zitao.

"Apa?"

Namja Huang itu tersenyum miring. "Meyakinkan orang lain dengan wajah polos penuh pesona seperti itu? Oh Gosh, Maafkan aku Jongdae-ya"

"Aku tidak sedang meyakinkan dirimu! Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya. Kau akan lihat saat Sehun tiba"

 _Doorrr..._

Suara tembakan terdengar di udara. Jongin terkejut bukan main. Ia menoleh dan mendapati beberapa anggota polisi sudah mengepung dirinya dan Zitao.

"Menyerahlah, Huang Zitao! Kami sudah mengepung dirimu" Seseorang berseru. Sepertinya dialah yang menarik pistolnya sebagai tanda peringatan.

Zitao segera menarik Jongin kasar hingga membuat namja itu memekik. "M..Mr Huang" Jongin ketakutan, Zitao mulai menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Tenanglah, Kim Jongin" Zitao menenangkan dengan bisikan yang lembut.

Jongin mengangguk. Ia terlihat pasrah, dan membiarkan Zitao mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya.

"Hentikan!" Seseorang berseru. Namja bernama lengkap Kim Hanbin itu mulai mencemaskan Jongin. Suara pistol yang tertarik keluar pun seketika terhenti.

"Menyerahlah! Kau sudah terkepung" Hanbin berseru.

Zitao berdecih pelan.

"Never"

...

Sehun berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki pintu masuk pemakaman Hartsfield. Di belakangnya ada Chanyeol dan juga Junhong yang menyeret paksa tubuh Taehyung.

"Kita harus cepat sebelum anggota kepolisian menemukan mereka" Ujar Sehun.

"Cepat! Katakan, dimana hyungmu berada!" Chanyeol memaksa Taehyung untuk berbicara.

"Dia..Dia ada di bagian Barat—dimana makam Jongdae noona berada" jawab Taehyung.

Namja Oh itu semakin kalut. Jika polisi itu menemukan Zitao, mereka pasti akan menangkap kakak tirinya atau paling sadis lagi menembak mati laki-laki Huang itu.

Dorr...Dorr..

Suara tembakan terdengar dua kali.

"Oh, Sial" gumam Sehun.

Pasti polisi sudah menemukan Zitao.

"Siapa yang membocorkan keberadaan Zitao di Pemakaman ini?" Junhong bermonolog.

"Bukan saatnya bertanya, Junhong! Kita harus cepat" Timpal Sehun. Mereka berlari, terpaksa tubuh Taehyung pun juga harus diseret dalam keadaan berlari.

.

.

.

"T..Tunggu" Jongin mencoba berteriak. Meminta beberapa polisi di sana menghentikan tembakan itu.

Namun anak buah Hanbin kembali melepaskan tembakan karena mereka mengira Jongin dalam bahaya.

"Hentikan..Hentikan..Pistolnya tidak berpeluru!" Jongin berseru. Namun suaranya terbawa angin dan terabaikan.

Zitao menarik Jongin dan membawanya kabur. Ia hanya berniat melindungi namja manis itu agar tidak ada peluru yang menyasar mengenai tubuhnya. Namun tindakan itu malah dikira perlawanan oleh anak buang Hanbin. Hingga satu peluru melesat cepat mengenai kaki Zitao.

"Arrrgghh"

"Mr Huang" Jongin panik.

Zitao memegang betisnya. Ia terluka, namun masih sempat tersenyum dan berkata. "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau terluka"

"Aku akan membawamu pada Oh Sehun" katanya. "Kemudian aku mendapatkan adikku yang mereka tangkap"

"Tidak..Tidak..Kau terluka, Mr Huang"

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu, Kim Jongin!"

Zitao menarik tangan Jongin, dan berniat berlari lagi. Namun tiba-tiba saja suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Dan kali ini mengenai tangan Zitao.

"Arrggghh" Zitao kembali memekik kesakitan.

Jongin tidak tega, ia segera melambaikan kedua tangannya kepada para polisi yang tengah berada di Helikopter itu.

Kemudian berteriak: "Berhenti..Berhenti!" serunya.

Namun tidak, mereka masih tetap menembak.

"Pistolnya tidak ada peluru, Berhenti ku mohon" Pintanya.

Zitao beranjak dari posisinya. Niatnya hanya untuk melindungi Jongin dari peluru-peluru itu. Namun tindakannya malah kembali disalah artikan oleh polisi-polisi itu.

Hanbin mengira Zitao hendak mencelakai Jongin, maka dengan secepat kilat ia menembak ke arah Zitao. Hingga akhirnya mengenai punggung namja Huang itu.

Doorr..

Jongin terkejut bukan main saat tiba-tiba saja Zitao memeluknya. Napas Zitao terputus-putus, ia kesulitan bernapas karena menahan sakit di punggungnya.

"M..Mr Huang"

"S..sampaikan salamku pa..pada adik dan kakakku, Jonginah"

Namja tampan itu perlahan jatuh bersimpuh dengan banyak darah di punggungnya. Jongin segera menjadikan pahanya sebagai alas untuk kepala Zitao merebah.

"Mr Huang, ku mohon bertahanlah!" Pinta Jongin. Matanya terlihat kalut dan cemas.

Perlahan Zitao memuntahkan banyak darah. Ia menyentuh lembut pipi gembil Jongin dengan tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah.

"Te..terimakasih te..telah menyadarkan aku"

Jongin menggeleng, ia menyentuh tangan Zitao yang ada di pipinya. Dia tidak peduli meskipun wajah manisnya terkena darah. "Tidak..Tidak..Kau harus bertahan..Mr Huang, ku mohon, bertahanlah"

"JONGIN"

Suara Sehun menyerukan namanya. Jongin menoleh, wajahnya sembab dan terkena noda darah. Sehun terbelalak saat melihat Zitao terkapar di pangkuan Jongin dengan darah yang mengalir pekat.

Namja tampan itu segera berlari mendekati kekasihnya.

"Hentikan tembakan itu!" Chanyeol berseru sambil menembakan peluru ke arah langit.

"H..Hey B..Bungsu" Zitao tersenyum tulus, memaksakan diri untuk menyapa sang adik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau begitu ceroboh?" Sehun terlihat panik. Sehun segera mengambil handphone-nya dari balik jaket kulitnya. Namun Zitao segera mencegahnya.

"T..Tidak perlu, Bungsu" katanya.

Sehun menggeleng. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus menyelamatkan nyawa kakaknya. Jongin terus menangis, "Mr Huang, ku mohon bertahanlah" pintanya. Ia menjerit.

"M..Maafkan aku" Ucap Zitao, berbisik. Namja itu sempat menggenggam tangan Jongin begitu erat, namun melemah seiring ia menutup kedua matanya. Jongin menjerit, menangisi kepergian namja Huang itu.

Sehun terlihat syok. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa melindungi saudaranya. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mendekap erat tubuh Jongin yang menangisi kepergian Zitao.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

 **Dua tahun kemudian..**

Dua tahun telah berlalu, namun rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia mengalami kejadian memilukan itu.

Zitao telah pergi menyusul kedua orangtuanya dan juga kekasihnya, Jongdae. Mungkin dia telah berbahagia di sana. Baik Sehun dan Jongin, maupun kedua kakak Oh Sehun pun selalu mendoakan Zitao agar ia mendapatkan tempat terbaik di sisi Tuhan.

Semua berubah seiring waktu berjalan. Minseok memilih resign dari pekerjaannya saat dirinya diketahui Hamil putra pertamanya dengan sang suami. Tepatnya setelah 2 bulan kematian Zitao. Luhan bukan main senangnya. Minseok pun memilih untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik dan fokus dengan calon buah hatinya.

Kris?

Oh ya..

Dia sudah di karuniai seorang anak perempuan yang menggemaskan, Victoria namanya. Gadis cilik yang biasa dipanggil Vicky oleh kedua orangtuanya. Dia sangat bahagia sekali dan baru 5 bulan yang lalu ia dan Junmyeon memutuskan untuk melegalkan pernikahan mereka.

Oh Sehun?

Ah, nyatanya baru 8 bulan yang lalu ia berani menikahi Kim Jongin dan menjadikannya Nyonya Oh. Meskipun sudah 8 bulan mereka menikah, Jongin masih belum juga dikaruniai seorang anak karena masih trauma untuk mengandung paska keguguran putra keduanya bersama Changmin.

Sehun memakluminya. Dia tidak memaksa sang istri untuk cepat-cepat memiliki momongan. Karena bagi mereka memiliki Kyungsoo saja juga sudah cukup.

"Mommy" Kyungsoo berlari pelan memasuki area dapur. Bocah 6 tahun itu terlihat bahagia sekali.

Jongin menghentikan kegiatan memotong sayurnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat putranya sudah kembali ke rumah.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalannya? Apa kau senang?" Tanya Jongin, seraya memeluk tubuh mungil putranya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, kemudian menceritakan pengalaman berliburnya bersama sang ayah dan calon ibu tirinya ke Orlando. Selama hampir 2 minggu Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu libur musim panasnya bersama ayahnya dan seorang yeoja bernama Kwon Boa.

"Benarkah? Kata Daddymu kau sempat sakit karena terlalu senang bermain saat di Resort" Kata Jongin, seraya memangku tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Bocah cilik itu tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu. Jongin mencubit gemas pipi gembil Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti melanggar larangan Daddymu kan? Ayo ngaku!"

"Hehehe..Tapi kan Sooie sudah sembuh! Nih Lihat! Tidak sakit lagi kok"

"Hummpp" Jongin tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya. Ia menurunkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo terlihat cemas, ia mengikuti mommynya masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Huekk..Huekk"

Jongin memuntahkan isi perutnya yang kedua hari ini. Padahal dari tadi ia sama sekali belum makan. Dan hari ini entah mengapa ia merasa lelah saat beraktivitas.

"Mommy, hiks..Mommy kenapa?"

Namja manis itu buru-buru mencuci mulutnya dan berkumur-kumur.

"Tidak apa-apa, baby! Mommy tidak apa-apa" Jongin menghibur Kyungsoo. Ia angkat tubuh mungil anak manisnya itu dan mengusap sayang punggung Kyungsoo.

"Hiks, mommy. Sooie takut"

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat semakin chubby sejak ia mengandung putra pertamanya dengan Chanyeol. Ia juga semakin centil dengan hobinya yang kerap kali mempercantik jari-jari lentiknya dengan kutek-kutek warna-warni yang ia beli di Online Shop.

"Pasti anaknya perempuan" ujar Jongin, diselingi tawa kecilnya.

"Sepertinya sih begitu" sahut Baekhyun. Ia menyeruput tehnya dengan sangat anggun. "Aku jadi semakin gila fashion sih"

"Eh, Jongin" Baekhyun berkata.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau yakin akan berhenti menjalani terapi untuk menghilangkan traumamu itu?"

Jongin nampak berpikir, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

Jongin merapikan rambutnya yang diberi warna coklat tanpa poni. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana Sehun menginginkan seorang anak hadir di pernikahan mereka. Meskipun dia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, namun bukan berarti Sehun tidak mengharapkan seorang anak.

"Aku pikir terapi ini tidak akan berhasil, Baek" Jongin berkata pesimis. Sudah nyaris satu tahun ia menjalani terapi agar bisa hamil lagi, namun sampai saat ini pun ia masih belum merasakan tanda-tanda kehamilan di tubuhnya.

"Setidaknya kau mencoba, Jongin" timpal Baekhyun. Dia menatap cemas sahabatnya.

"Aku takut..aku takut jika aku mengalami hal itu lagi"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak akan, Jongin! Kau tidak akan kehilangan anakmu lagi"

"Aku..Aku hanya..Hmpphh" Jongin menutup mulutnya, perutnya mual tiba-tiba. Namja manis itu segera berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah toilet cafe.

Beberapa pelayan menatap cemas ke arahnya, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Namun ia tersenyum saat tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Kau berhasil, Jongin"

.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun dan menemukan tubuhnya terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ia mulai mempertanyakan jam berapa sekarang, dan sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Ia baru saja hendak menyandarkan tubuhnya pada headbed ranjang pasiennya.

Namun sedikit terkejut saat mendapati suaminya tertidur dalam posisi duduk di sampingnya. Ia melirik genggaman tangan Sehun di tangannya. Ia tersenyum simpul, kemudian menyentuh rambut dark blue kapten polisi itu dengan lembut.

Pergerakan tangannya membuat namja tampan itu terbangun. "Sayang, kau sudah sadar?" satu pertanyaan dilayangkan Sehun untuk sang istri.

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau merasa sakit? Dibagian mana? Dibagian mana sakitnya?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Hunnie, tidak ada yang sakit. Aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya.

Sehun mendesah lega.

"Aku di rumah sakit" Jongin berkata ambigu.

"Ya, sayang..Kau pingsan saat di Cafe tadi"

"Astaga, aku pasti membuat kalian repot" sahut Jongin. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" tanyanya, ia mencemaskan sahabatnya yang tengah hamil itu.

"Chanyeol menjemputnya 4 jam yang lalu. Kau tenang saja" Sehun tersenyum simpul, ia mengecup singkat kening Jongin.

"Lalu Kyungsoo? Sayang, Kyungsoo sendirian di apartment"

Sehun tertawa kecil, ia meminta Jongin agar tidak perlu cemas karena putra kecil mereka sedang berada di rumah Grannie dan Grandpa nya di distrik Gangseo.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak kok"

"Hun"

"Hm?"

"Mengapa kau membawaku ke rumah sakit?"

Sehun merapikan rambut Jongin—menyelipkan anak rambut itu ke telinga Jongin. Istri manisnya itu menutup kedua matanya meresapi belaian lembut sang suami.

"Kau tahu, sayang?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Our Baby would come here, soon" Katanya, seraya mengusap lembut perut rata Jongin.

"B..benarkah?" Tanyanya.

"Kyungsoo akan punya adik" Jawab Sehun, disertai cengirannya.

Jongin terkejut bukan main. Air mata haru membasahi pipi chubby-nya. Ia tak akan menyangka jika apa yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu telah hadir diantara mereka.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

A/n :

I'm so sorry to tell..

Aku bener-bener minta maaf buat Ending kedua FF yg gak sesuai sama keinginan kalian. Well, Aku Cuma mau buru-buru Move On dari kedua FF ini dan lanjut ke FF berikutnya. Maaf ya kalo kalian kecewa.

Mohon maaf lahir batin ya..


End file.
